El diario de Feliciano Vargas
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Feliciano y su hermano se mudan a Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial. El amor entre un judío y un nazi no es fácil. LudwigxFeliciano/AntonioxLovino/AlfredxKiku/Gilber txKiku/Nazis/campos de concentración/WWII
1. Capitulo 1

Konnichiwa! Esta es ya mi... bueno, q ya he hecho fics de hetalia, pero nunca de esta pareja, i la verdad no es mi preferida pero me gusta y creo que e smuy mona! ES multichapter, i no aseguroq ue sea muy regular subiendo capitulos, pero hare lo q pueda ;) La verdad es q soy idiota, pq tengo otras fics empezadas y tendria q terminarlas pero uaah, es q no puedo evitarlo.. -.- me vino la inspiracion XD

Esta inspirada en la Segunda guerra mundial, pq en estos momentos he leido libros sobre esta, estoy leyendo en diario de Anna Frank, q se podria decir q esto es ocmo una copia, aunq la historia no es la misma(: Hay campos de concentracion nazis i todo eso, y aunq sea triste escribir sobre esto creo q es un buen tema :D BUeno, aqui os dejo conel primer capitulo, espero q os guste(:

_**Warnings: Pues, es este capitulo solo yaoi muy leve(:**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, y en la historia me inspira el diario de Anna Frank i la pelicula la vida es bella.** _

_**!: Los datos y todo no es verdadero, esta completamente inventado, pero intentare hacerlo tan real como pueda, tened en cuenta q en la escuela aun no me llega el tema de la sguerra mundiales, y hasta de aqui a un año no lo estudiare T^T**_

**Bueno, dejad muchos reviews please!**

* * *

><p>Viernes 12 de Julio 1936<p>

Querido diario,

Hoy hemos llegado a Alemania. No he podido ver mucho del país, pero creo que es hermoso. No recuerdo como se llamaba este pueblo, o ciudad, el alemán es demasiado difícil. Mi hermano se muestra muy molesto, no entiendo porque, aquí parece que vamos a vivir mucho mejor que no en nuestro país, pero Lovino es así. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía en mi diario! Pero… Ahora siento la necesidad de hacerlo, porque aquí no tengo amigos a los que les pueda contar mis problemas, o pueda hablar con ellos, porque no los entiendo. Y mi fratello siempre me dice que soy un pesado. En mi país vivíamos muy mal, hace muy poco que ha empezado una guerra y ya mataron a mi abuelo así que decidimos venir aquí, que es un país que estaba aliado al nuestro.

¡Hey! Ya es de noche. Mi madre me ha dicho que no tendría que quedarme escribiendo hasta tan tarde pero no lo puedo evitar, tengo que explicarte que lo que he oído. Las palabras textuales de mi padre han sido:

Tenemos que protegernos, no podemos dejar que nos confundan. Quizás somos cristianos pero los alemanes cuando tienes un apellido que se sale de lo normal no dudan en encerrarte en los campos. Es mejor que avises a Feliciano y Lovino que no salgan de la casa, es demasiado peligroso.

¿Protegernos? Y… ¿Qué eran esos campos? ¿Estarán hablando de los campos es concentración esos, donde encerraron a muchos judíos? Yo no sabía que eran exactamente, al fin y al cabo solo tengo doce años, pero sabía que no eran divertidos. Tenía miedo, muchos miedo. ¡Y yo quería salir a la calla para conocer a alguien! Pero si papa dice que es mejor que no salgamos no saldré… Bueno, depende de lo que haga Lovino… Ahora mismo está a mi lado. Estoy en su cama, es un buen hermano mayor, aunque sea mi gemelo. Cuando tengo miedo me deja que duerma con él. Ahora mismo me está gritando que cierre la luz. Bueno, mejor la cierro antes de que se enteren los vecinos.

¡Buenas noches!

Feli.

Domingo 14 de Julio 1936

Querido diario,

¡Ah, que calor! Creía que en Alemania no hacía calor, me lo imaginaba un país frio. ¿No era donde bebían tanto Vodka y los inviernos eran muy fríos?... A no, me parece que esto era Russia. ¡Lo siento, no pude escribir ayer! Tuve un día muy ocupado, pero está bien, me lo pase muy bien. En mi barrio hay otros extranjeros. Conocí a varios, de varias nacionalidades. ¡Incluso conocí a un alemán! Se llamaba… ¡Gilbert! Al principio parecía un macarra, pero era buen chico. ¡Había tantos extranjeros en el barrio! De algunos no me acuerdo de sus nacionalidades, o incluso ni de su nombre. El primero que conocí fue un japonés, Kiku se llamaba. Era muy mono, pero muy introvertido. No sabía porque estaba allí pero mañana iba a ir a su casa, así que ya se lo pediría. Había un griego, que era algunos años mayor que nosotros. Me parece que unos tres, tenia quince años. Se llamaba Heracles, y nos explico que de aquí un año seguramente se mudaría de nuevo a su país para alistarse en su ejército, y que por eso tendría que luchar contra Alemania, aunque le daba igual tener que vivir aquí. Su madre y su padre vivían en Grecia y el estaba con un amigo suyo mayor, que era Turco, también nos lo presento pero era muy desagradable.

Había mas gente… Una chica húngara también estaba, con su novio que me parece que era austriaco. ¡Si! Eran Elizaveta y Roderich. Mi hermano se hizo amigo de un español muy simpático, Antonio. ¡De momento hemos vuelto a quedar para unos cuantos días! Espero que mi madre me deje… ¡Me parece que no te tengo que explicar nada mas por hoy…! Me tengo que ir, después seguiré escribiendo, papa nos está llamando.

¡Chao!

Diario… Papa nos ha llamado, tal y como te he dicho, creí que nos mandaría a comprar algo, pero no, nos ha dado unas malas noticias. Nos ha dicho que nos tendríamos que encargar de la casa y cuidar de mama, ya que él se iba a la guerra. Le habían alistado al ejército italiano que se encontraba luchando contra Alemania. Tanto Lovino como yo nos quedamos tristes, pero le dijimos que estábamos muy orgullosos que él fuera a defender nuestro país. ¡Y los estamos! Solo espero que no le maten. Espero que algún día yo pueda llegar a ser tan valiente como él, por ahora, las pistolas me dan miedo, pero aun me quedan cuatro años.

No tengo ganas de escribir mas, y ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a despedir a papa en la estación, así que mejor me voy a dormir.

Buenas noches,

Feli.

Martes 16 de Julio 1936

Querido diario,

Lo siento pero ayer tuve un día ocupado, no pude escribir, así que escribo ahora. Son las siete y media de la mañana, es ya bastante tarde porque tenemos que ayudar a mama a preparar el desayuno y después ir a comprar. ¡Ayer fue un día fantástico! Bueno, excepto por el hecho que mi padre se fue a la guerra, y quizás fue la última vez que le veía. No pude evitar llorar y aunque mi hermano me llamo blando y inútil se derrumbo cuando papa estaba a punto de subir al tren, así que se echo a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

Por la tarde habíamos quedado con Kiku, Heracles y Gilbert. Primero fuimos a casa de Kiku, es más o menos como la mía, quizás un poco más pequeña ya que vive solo con su hermana mayor Meimei, que me parece que es Taiwanesa. Todos me ayudaron a olvidar que mi padre se había ido y me lo pase muy bien. Le pregunte a Kiku porque estaba ahí y me lo explico aunque por la cara que ponía supe que le dolía hablar de ello.

Su madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, por eso siempre había vivido con su padre y su hermana mayor aunque no eran hermanos de sangre. Se vinieron aquí porque su padre había sido destinado a Alemania a luchar contra los países aliados y le sería más fácil enviarles dinero para que fueran viviendo si vivían en el mismo país.

Cuando acabo de explicar eso, hizo una pausa larga en la que todos nos quedamos pendientes de él pero entonces se echo a llorar. Heracles fue el que reacciono más rápido, solo verlo llorar le abrazo inmediatamente y empezó a balancearlo. Fue entonces cuando nos explico que hacía ya cinco meses que no recibían ni cartas ni dinero de su padre, por lo suponen que está muerto. Todo el rato que estuvimos en su casa, incluso cuando dejo de llorar, Heracles cuido a Kiku como si fuera su hermano pequeño, en realidad parecía que lo fuesen.

Nos fuimos a dar un paseo, y por el camino nos encontramos con la chica húngara, Elizaveta, quien venía de ayudar a hacer la compra con su madre. Tambien nos encontramos Antonio el cual se llevo a Lovino, y a estas horas y aun no han vuelto, creo que papa y mama le van a regañar mucho.

Oh, ha vuelto Lovino, te dejo, ¡Quiero que me explique todo lo que ha hecho esta tarde!

¡Oh, qué suerte tiene mi hermano! Te lo voy a contar todo, detalle por detalle, para si algún día se lo quiero leer de nuevo a mi hermano.

¡El está enamorado! Sí, mi hermano que siempre es un malcarado está enamorado, del español. Es raro ¿no? Los dos son hombres, pero da igual, porque lo veo tan enamorado. Antonio se lo había llevado para decirle que se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Mira, mi hermano me lo ha explicado así, tal cual:

Primero, cuando se me ha llevado me ha invitado al bar que dirigen sus padres, y me ha invitado a un café. Nos hemos explicado un poco de cada uno, de nuestra vida y de porque estábamos aquí y entonces me ha llevado al parque donde estuvimos el otro dia, donde no había nadie me ha tomado de la mano y me ha dicho "Te quiero" y antes de que pudiera decir nada ¡Me ha besado! ¡Te lo puedes creer! Entonces me ha dicho que se había enamorado perdidamente de mi, y que era hermoso… Aah, pero que idiota ¡me encanta! Pero, yo le he dicho que no estaba seguro de que yo lo amara así que todavía no somos nada… Al fin y al cabo el también es mayor que yo, solo tengo doce años"

Entonces le he soltado un rollo que en el amor la edad no importa pero él no se ha quedado convencido. Me ha prohibido que le cuente esto a nadie ¡Pero es demasiado emocionante! ¡Creo que se lo contare a Kiku, se que él no diría nunca nada, es tan callado.! Bueno, quizás se lo contaría a Heracles…

Me gusta mucho haber venido a vivir aquí, he hecho muchos amigos en poco tiempo.

¡Oh! Me olvidaba de contarte que mañana Gilbert nos ha invitado a su casa, que nos quiere presentar a su hermano menor, que tiene un año más que yo. ¡Qué ilusión! Soy el único que no lo conoce aun, y Kiku me ha dicho que da bastante miedo pero es buena persona. ¡Que bien! Tengo ya muchas ganas de conocerle.

¡Hasta mañana!

Feli

* * *

><p>Dejad muchos reviewws y Ludwig saldraa en el proximo capitulo!<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Konnichiwa! Aqii traigo el 2n cap, pq la leyo bastante gente, estoy contenta, y mucha gente la agrego a sus favoritos asi q ^^ muchas gracias a la poqisima gente q se tomo el tiempo para comentar, espero q en este comente ma sgente, decidme si vale la pena o no ^^

**Espero q os guste :D**

* * *

><p>Jueves 18 de Julio 1936<p>

Querido diario,

No pude escribir ayer, casi todo el día estuvimos a casa de Gilbert. ¡Fue fantástico! Lovino y yo conocimos a su hermano menor, Ludwig. Es rubio y tiene los ojos azules, me cae muy bien. Al principio parece muy serio y mal carado, pero es muy buen chico, y vale, es serio, pero me da igual ¡Yo lo hare divertir!

Después de comer con mama hemos quedado en el parque y Gilbert nos ha llevado hasta su casa. Cuando le hemos explicado el plan a mama no se ha mostrado muy feliz, y aun haciendo cara de preocupada nos ha dejado salir. Y sobre todo me ha sobresaltado la mueca que ha puesto cuando le hemos dicho que íbamos a casa de un alemán. No le ha gustado para nada.

Bueno, voy al grano. Una vez hemos llegado a su casa ¡Y es que tienen una suerte! ¡Es muy grande comparada con las de los otros o la mía! Por lo menos solo la habitación de Ludwig es como dos veces más grande que la mía. Nos ha hecho una "visita guiada" por su casa y después su madre nos ha preparado la merienda que nos la hemos tomado en su salón mientras hablábamos. Estabamos Lovino, Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert y Antonio. Pude ver las miradas que se dirigían mi hermano y Antonio, el español completamente sonriente y despreocupado mientras que mi hermano estaba más rojo que un tomate. Hemos pasado una tarde muy tranquila, pero estábamos entretenidos y lo mejor es que dentro de su casa no hacía calor, no como aquí, que mi habitación parece el desierto durante el mediodía.

Cuando ya era tarde todos nos hemos empezado a ir, Gilbert se aproximo a acompañar a Kiku a su casa ya que no quería que fuera solo y vivía un poco lejos. ¡Vaya! Parecía que a mucha gente le gusta la compañía de Kiku, que suerte, pero yo tampoco he tenido que ir solo, aunque Antonio se ha llevado a mi hermano otra vez, no me molesta es que Lovi aunque se queje quiere ir con él.

Como Ludwig ha visto que me quedaba solo se ha ofrecido para acompañarme, así que me ha acompañado hasta la puerta de casa. ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Me alegro tanto de haberlo conocido! Me gusta estar en su compañía, me siento protegido y no es porque sea mayor que yo.

Me estuvo preguntando muchas cosas sobre Italia, y me dijo que el había estado una vez, en Roma, porque su padre lo había llevado. Su padre ahora servía a Hitler y al entrar aquel tema estuvimos hablando de que creíamos de todo lo de la raza aria y eso, y aunque yo sabía muy poco Ludwig parecía estar súper informado, así que me explico un poco los planes del líder de su país. La verdad, de la guerra sabía poco, me daban miedo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta mi madre bajo enseguida y me murmuro en la oreja en italiano ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Tenemos que guardar las cosas e caviar de domicilio Ella pareció satisfecha que Ludwig no hubiera entendido nada asi que me despedí de él y le conté que Lovino se había echado novio y estaba con el. La cara de espanto que puso me dio a entender que la había hecho buena, y que mi fratello me mataría.

Cuando Lovi llego a casa mama le esperaba hecha una furia en la cocina para hablar con él, lo primero que hizo fue cogerle de la oreja y llevárselo. Aquí está todo lo que pude coger de la conversa:

-Lovino, me ha dicho tu hermano que tienes novio ¿Es eso verdad?

-Eeeh… ¿Por qué te crees lo que dice aquel tonto?

-¡No llames tonto a tu hermano! ¡Y ahora dime si es verdad o no!

-Sí, bueno, no somos novio… Solo me ha besado y ya está.

-¿Y es un chico?

-Si…

-¿De dónde es, como se llama?

-Es español, se llama Antonio, es mayor pero muy poco solo unos dos años, mama por favor…

Y solo pude oír hasta aquí porque sin querer mama me pillo y hizo que subiera a mi habitación castigado sin salir mañana. Lovino justo acaba de entrar, y no me habla. Esta llorando silenciosamente pero me mira enfadado y no me dirige la palabra, así que supongo que mama le ha prohibido que vea a Antonio, y todo por mi culpa, porque soy un tonto.

Esta mañana nos ha despertado muy temprano y nos ha hecho empezar a empaquetar en bolsas pequeñas nuestras cosas, dice que no todo, que dejemos ropa y demás cosas para seguir viviendo aquí, pero que cosas que ahora mismo no usamos las vayamos poniendo en bolsas.

Cuando las tuvimos apiladas todas en la entrada mama parecía todavía más nerviosa. Un hombre italiano la ha venido a ver y han estado hablando un rato hasta que mama ha vuelto a subir nos ha abrazado a los dos a pesar de que aun estaba enfadada con Lovino y nos ha dado un beso en la cabeza. Ha susurrado algo contra nuestro pelo pero ninguno de los dos la ha entendido.

Nerviosamente ha preparado al cena y mientras cenábamos se ha ido sin decir nada y al cabo de media hora la mitad de las cajas ya no estaban allí. Ha vuelto justo antes de que nos fuéramos hacia la cama, ahora mismo hace un cuarto más o menos que ha vuelto, cansada y sudada. Ha murmurado algo y he podido oír que murmuraba "Estúpidos alemanes". Lovino me ha cerrado la luz, gritando que estaba cansado y que yo tenia que parar de escribir en el estúpido diario. Ahora mismo te doy las buenas noches des de el pequeño resquicio de luz que hay de la escaleras de los pisos.

Hasta mañana,

Feli.

Viernes 26 de Julio 1936

Querido diario,

Durante esta semana han pasado cosas muy raras, y no pude escribir más temprano porque nos hemos mudado y con el trasteo y todo no te he encontrado. Ahora vivimos en el ático de una tienda judía. Mama ayuda en la tienda mientras que el dueño nos deja vivir allí. No se porque nos hemos movido, pero Lovino parece saber algo pero como sigue sin hablarme parece que no va a soltar nada.

Cada vez estoy más asustado, mama no vuelve hasta tarde cena un poco y sin decirnos nada se va a dormir para volver a despertarse muy temprano por la mañana. Antes íbamos a misa cada domingo, ahora hemos dejado de ir. No se porque, no me molesta porque eran aburridas pero mama parece que lo hace por alguna razón que no quiere contarnos.

Durante esta semana solo he visto una vez a Ludwig porque haciendo la mudanza me lo encontré y me invito a tomar un helado. Fue durante poco tiempo porque cuando mama me vio empezó a gritar en italiano iracunda de que volviera a trabajar que aun teníamos mucho que hacer. Des de entonces no he vuelto a ver a nadie, tampoco a Kiku, i Gilbert, aunque sé que han intentado irme a ver, porque vi que mi madre estaba hablando con ellos. Lovino lo pasa todavía más fatal, porque no puede ver a Antonio. Sé que a veces llora y muchas veces le ha pedido a mama solo verlo un ratito pero siempre recibe negativas. Echo mucho de menos a papa, el solía ser un poco más permisivo con nosotros, y además nos pudiera haber ayudado…

Mama recibió una carta de papa la semana pasada y sin dejárnosla ver se encerró en el baño del ático y se puso a llorar.

Yo tengo mucho miedo porque al menos si supiera que está pasando, porque nos hemos cambiado de casa y todo, pero mama no nos quiere contar nada, seguramente no quiere que tengamos miedo, pero no sé que es peor…

Lovino me ha agarrado de la mano que no tengo ocupada escribiendo y me está pidiendo que me duerma de una vez y cierre la luz. Puedo ver que está llorando y es que él no quiere que mama vea que llora, porque papa siempre nos decía que los hombres eran valientes y no lloraban.

Y ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto ¿Y si esa carta decía que papa estaba muerto?

Buenas noches,

Feli

Domingo 28 de Julio 1936

Querido diario,

Mama nos ha dicho que pronto nos explicara que pasa porque ya somos lo suficiente mayores para entender que estamos en tiempos de guerra. Ahora tengo miedo de lo que nos pueda decir.

Lovino se intento escapar ayer por la tarde pero el amo de la librería aviso a mi madre de que lo había visto y esta se lo llevo de nuevo a casa a rastras y lo castigo sin cenar. Mama está muy nerviosa y apenas puede trabajar. El amo de la tienda le ha dado unos días libres y le ha pedido que repose. Lo necesita. Ahora mismo estoy al lado de ella, le acabo de poner un paño empapado con agua fría en la frente porque tenía fiebre y muy pálida. Tengo miedo de que mama nos deje y nos quedemos solos. No podremos sobrevivir, por eso tenemos que cuidar a mama.

Lovino tiene entre sus manos un libro sobre la primera guerra mundial, me ha enseñado algunos párrafos que te hacen helar la sangre y ahora mismo tiene la vista al frente pero sé que en realidad no está mirando a la pared que alguna vez fue blanca. Mama aun no nos ha dicho nada sobre lo que está pasando, y es que no está en condiciones de hablar de nada.

Buenas noches,

Feli.

* * *

><p>Os gusto? intentare hacerlos mas largos, pero es q en el proximo habra un cambio, i por eso este no lo pude alargar mas^^<p>

Sayonaraa


	3. Capitulo 3

Konnichiwa! Lo siento por tardar tanto tiempo en subir! Lo iba escribiendo en clase (sii jaja es q me siento sola y detras de de todo, la profesora me odia T^T ) y claroow, pos lo tenia q pasar a ordenador y este sabado y domindo ha sido feria y bah, no tengo excusa, es que solo me viene la inspiracion en la escuela de verdad! Q cruel es la inspiracion, entonces llego a casa dispuesta a escribir y se me va toda! BUeno, ultimamente estoy batiendo un record de peliculas, he visto bastantes de la segunda guerra mundial! Mira una lista para quien quiera ver alguna.

**-El hundimiento (los últimos días de hitler)**

**-Cartas des de Iwo Jima**

**-La vida es bella**

**-El última tren a Auschwitz**

**-El diario de Anna Frank (me lo estoy leyendo tmb :P)**

**-La lista de Schindler (está en proceso la pelicula)**

**-El niño del pijama de rayas (tmb me lo leere)**

buuff, y creo que no me descuido ninguna.. Y ademas, **quizas este verano mi padre me llevar a Auschwitz (Polonia!)** (soy de españa, no esta tan lejos)^^ ya se, q cosa mas tetrica no? q te guse un campo de concentracion, ya pero quiero ver como era aquello, y nose.. Estoy interesada.. BUeno, me dejo de rollos, aqui vamos con la historia, y espero recibir muchos reviews!

* * *

><p>28 de Julio de 1941<p>

Querido diario,

¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablábamos! Si te soy sincero al principio fue porque me olvide de ti... Si lo siento, ya hace cinco años, pero además nos movimos a otro piso y te perdí, ¡Hasta hoy! Ya tenía ganas de volver a encontrarte, pero te aseguro que no hice ningún otro diario, no te hice "el salto". Ya tengo diecisiete años, recién cumplidos casi.

Las cosas no van del todo bien aquí. Creía que los alemanes eran nuestros amigos, aliados, pero por lo visto en el caso de mi familia no lo son. Y todo porque somos judíos ¿Te lo puedes creer? Han pasado cosas, durante estos cinco años. A papá le fusilaron, cuando Hitler empezó con todo lo de matar a los judíos y la segunda guerra mundial empezó le mataron. Mamá nos lo oculto a mi y a Lovino durante mucho tiempo, hasta que fuimos mas mayores.

La gente, mis amigos del barrio se fueron yendo, iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Heracles fue uno de los primeros en irse, porqué sabía que si estaba ahí los alemanes irían a por él, y la despedida fue dolorosa, sobretodo por Kiku con quien tenía una relación como si fuese su hermano mayor. Se unió a las fuerzas de su país. Cuando Roderich fue suficientemente mayor se fue a luchar al lado de los alemanes, dejando a Elizaveta sola, pero ella solo volvió a su país. Gilbert y Ludwig aún no se han ido, pero se que pronto no les volveré a ver, porqué los alemanes pronto llegarán a nuestro pueblo, y entonces ya tendremos que estar escondidos.

La hermana de Kiku murió, así que él vivía con nosotros y ayudaba y trabajaba todo lo que podía para ayudarnos. Él también se tendría que quedar con nosotros escondido ya que su padre... Bueno, no se que pasó exactamente con su padre pero ¿verdad que te expliqué que hacía mucho que no recibían cartas de él? ¡Hace tantos años y aún me acuerdo de aquel día...! Que aún estábamos todos juntos. Bueno, a lo que iba, que no recibían cartas de él, y es que lo habían matado porqué había decidido desertar o algo así porqué sabía que Kiku y su hermana casi no podían sobrevivir solos, pero por lo visto sus superiores se enfadaron mucho o algo así y descubrieron una cosa de su familia (Kiku no nos la quiere contar) y ahora lo buscan para llevárselo. Es bastante complicado de entender... Pero bueno, nosotros lo mantendremos a salvo.

Ahora mismo acabo de cenar, y estaba eufórico para poder volver a escribir. Hoy no ha sido un mal día, Ludwig no parece importarle que yo sea judío ya que continua viniendo conmigo y quedamos y nuestra amistad ya lleva bastantes años en pie. Yo le quiero mucho, y se que él también me aprecia, quizás casi tanto como lo apreció yo.

Aunque las cosas pintan mal y a Lovino le gusta pintarlas de un color todavía mas negro a mi me gusta verlo todo con mas optimismo. Ayer mismo con Kiku y Gilbert nos lo pasamos muy bien, y es que tan solo hacía falta reír un poco para que mamá también se pusiera feliz, pero Lovino no lo entiende.

Hmm, como había echado de menos eso de poder revivir todo un día contigo. ¡Pero echo de menos aquellos tiempos que eramos todos, que nadie se había ido! Y también echo de menos Italia pero se que ya no podemos ir a visitar a nuestra familia.

Mamá nos esta diciendo que tenemos que empaquetar o guardar todo lo nuestro, que son pocas cosas de tantos traslados he ido perdiendo objetos, pero bueno los mas importante lo conservo. Mamá intenta mantenerse calmada cuando habla de que nos tendremos que ir pronto de ahí otra vez, que ha encontrado un escondite. Ya nos ha explicado donde y con quien estaremos. Hay otra familia judía que mamá ha conocido y son los dueños del lugar donde nos refugiaremos. Es el sótano de una fabrica que dejo de funcionar cuando empezó la guerra. Hemos estado allí un par de veces y la verdad, de acogedor podríamos decir que no tiene nada pero... Nosotros lo pondremos mas bonito! Oh si ¡Casi me olvidaba! Luddy me ha dicho que tengo un tic muy molesto. Dice que digo "Vee" todo el rato cuando acabo una frase o simplemente no digo nada. ¿De verdad? Yo ni me había dado cuenta. Oh si, y Luddy es un mote que le he puesto a Ludwig, porque creo que no suena tan duro como su nombre real, queda mas mono, o como dice Kiku "Kawaii".

Mañana te explicaré mas cosas, tengo sueño, y mañana creo que ya hacemos la mudanza o algo así...

Buonna notte!

Feli.

P.D. ¡Me olvido de Antonio! El sigue aquí con nosotros, pero como con él esta todo casi normal pues por eso me olvide. Mi hermano y él siguen en su relación, o eso creo, al menos por la noche se que salen, cuando mamá esta dormida. Tengo miedo de que algun día los soldados encuentren a Lovino y se lo lleven...

31 de Julio de 1941

Querido diario,

¡Que tres días! Lo siento, te dije que escribiría pero no he podido hacerlo mas pronto. Como te dije hemos tenido que hacer la mudanza. O sea eso significa que ya te estoy escribiendo des de mi cama nueva. Kiku, Lovino, Eliel y yo compartimos habitación. Oh, aún no te he contado quien es Eliel. Es el hijo de la familia que vive con nosotros. La familia Herzog. La señora Herzog se llama, creo que se llama Sofía, el señor Herzog se llama Joshua. También tienen una hija, se llama Judith.

Eliel es un año mayor a nosotros mientras que su hermana es de nuestra edad.

Las cosas no es que vayan fantásticamente, todo el mundo está bastante triste y aunque yo intento poner buena cara al final se contagia. Lovino hace dos o tres días que no puede ver a Antonio y está muy triste por eso. Me gustaría poder ayudarle, pero mamá ya no nos deja salir a la calle, es demasiado peligroso. Las horas que podemos mirar por la ventana sin que nos vean se pueden ver miles de soldados alemanes recorriendo las calles. Da miedo que algun día nos puedan encontrar. No he podido contarle a Ludwig donde esta nuestro escondite ni nada, porqué al fin y al cabo es alemán, y mama desconfía de él.

Des de que estoy aquí tampoco lo he vuelto a ver. Le echo mucho de menos, pero bueno, he recibido una carta suya.

Kiku parece que es el único a parte de mí que no se lo toma tan mal estar aquí. Últimamente, en el plazo de una semana mas o menos recibe cartas. Muchas veces le he preguntado de quien son, ¡Pero no me lo quiere decir!, quizás tiene un admirador secreto...

Ahora mismo estamos deambulando por el comedor. ¡Ah me olvidé! Te dije que era un sótano, pero, gracias a dios, hay ventanas que dan a la calle y nos dan luz, aunque mamá cree que sería mejor que no estuviesen, porqué al fin y al cabo tenemos que tener las cortinas corridas todo el día para que no nos vean, y por la noche también, ya que no pueden ver luz.

Cuando se hace de noche tenemos media hora para lavarnos los dientes y hacer todo lo que tengamos que hacer antes de ir a dormir y las luces se cierran. Lovino y yo en principio tendríamos que dormir en la misma cama, pero él no quería, así que Kiku duerme conmigo, y lo prefiero así, Lovino se mueve demasiado.

Bueno, mañana te contaré más cosas.

Buona Notte!

Feli

1 de Agosto 1941

Querido diario,

Ayer Kiku me dijo de quien eran esas cartas, y creo que aún no me lo puedo creer. Solo me lo dijo porqué conseguí leer una, al principio se enfado mucho conmigo pero después me lo dijo, aunque la carta estaba en inglés así que entender lo que se dice entender ni lo hice, pero palabras sueltas que me sonaban porque estos últimos años he estudiado un poco de inglés. Intentaré poner la historia tal y como me la contó él:

¿Te acuerdas de cuando no estuve durante un año que fuimos a Japón, o al menos intentamos ir? - ¡Oh si, no te lo he contado! Hace dos años Kiku y su hermana intentaron volver a Japón pero los aliados los cogieron. Bueno, no es así de corto, pasaron cosas que me da pereza contar y además ¡Por fin Kiku me cotó su versión privada de la historia! Bueno volvamos:

Pues cuando nos cogieron los americanos nos llevaron a una especie de ¿prisión?, la verdad no lo se, estuvimos poco tiempo, porque entonces nos llevaron a China. Allí había chinos y americanos que no estuvieron tratando bastante bien cuando supieron que nos escapábamos de los alemanes. Entonces allí conocí a un americano... Se llamaba Alfred -¡Ese es él de las cartas!- y bueno, empezó a cuidar de mí, y cuando enfermaba él se cuidaba de que recibiera y tomará las medicinas y al final, pues no enamoramos.

Y allí, en aquella parte me quede perplejo, Kiku, con otro hombre, no me lo podía imaginar. Bueno la verdad estaban Lovino y Antonio pero no se... De la amistad al amor... Eso significaba que Luddy y yo nos podíamos enamorar, si es que no lo estábamos ya. Yo le quiero mucho... ¿Estoy enamorado? Le he estado dando vueltas durante todo el día a eso, y he llegado a la conclusión de que después de tantos años, estoy enamorado de Ludwig... ¡¿Esta bien, no! ¡El amor es muy bonito! Pero él es alemán y yo soy judío, es imposible, improbable, totalmente mal visto.¡Pero yo le amo! ¡Le quiero! Así que ahora mismo siento la necesidad impetuosa de decirselo. Estaría bien poder hacerlo... Pero ahora que nos hemos escondido es imposible salir de aquí. Si veían a alguien con una estrella judía (esas que nos han hecho coser en la ropa) por la calle sin duda lo suben a un camión de esos que te llevan a algún sitio.

Ludwig ayer me dejo una carta en la puerta, la vi hoy por la mañana y por cierto, traía malas noticias. La pego aquí debajo para el recuerdo cuando lo lea de aquí unos años.

_Feliciano, _

_Llevo malas noticias, lo siento pero me voy a la guerra. Bueno tu también sabía que yo iría. Me voy con mi hermano, tampoco es que pierda mucho, porque si ya no te puedo ver... Eso ha sonado extraño ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que solo tengo el valor para decirte todo esto por escrito porqué si te viera el rostro no sería capaz de decirte que me voy. Si te viera llorar me vería obligado a quedarme. _

_P.D. Mi hermano me ha pedido que añada una pequeña cosa que quiere decirle a Kiku, dice que tampoco importa si lo lees tu. _

_A Kiku, _

_Me gustaría mucho haberme despedido de ti y decirte que te quiero, pero no de amigos, sino de algo más, me encantaría haberte podido decir que estoy enamorado de ti a la cara pero no pude. Así que cuando se acabe la guerra te buscaré. _

_Gilbert. _

_P.D.2. Podeis estar tranquilos no revelaremos vuestro escondite, ante todo somos vuestros amigos. _

_Ludwig. _

A la última parte cuando se la conté a los demás nos alivio bastante. Pero Kiku cuando le deje leer su parte se pudo a llorar y esa fue también una de las razones por lo que me ha contado lo de Alfred. Pobre Kiku, lo ha pasado tan mal, pero por lo menos ahora tiene dos personas que lo aman de verdad aunque sea a distancia porque ya se que Kiku aprecia lo que estamos haciendo por él, pero se que no siente que seamos su família.

Ahora mismo Kiku esta leyendo y releyendo una de las cartas de Alfred, si me deja, para que veas como es Alfred copiaré una de sus cartas aquí. ¡Parece muy simpático! Lo triste es que seguramente tendrá que luchar contra el país de Kiku, Japón.

Bueno mejor duermo un poco ya, te seguiré contando cosas mañana.

¡Buona Notte!

Feli.

2 de Agosto 1941

Querido diario,

Es horroroso, solo son las seis de la tarde y siento la necesidad de escribir lo que ha pasado, explicartelo. Lovino, oh dios aún tiemblo al pensarlo, se ha intentado suicidar. Ha cogido uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y se ha cortado todo el brazo, suerte que Eliel lo ha encontrado casi desmayado y Kiku le ha bendado el brazo Mi hermano me ha hecho tanta pena, me ha abrazado llorando haciendo que me sorprendiera. Me ha confesado que echa mucho de menos a Antonio y que tiene miedo de que nos encuentren a todos. Entre la señora Herzog y mi madre lo han calmado un poco.

Kiku está sufriendo pequeños ataques de pánico, histeria, no se, algo parecido, tiene mi mano agarrada mientras intenta no llorar y no para de temblar. Tengo miedo.

¡Que miedo hemos pasado! Por allí a las siete estábamos todos en el "salón" del escondite, Eliel ha mirado ligeramente por la ventana apartando un poco las cortinas cuando ha gritado que venían coches militarse alemanes. Nos hemos dado prisa a quedarnos callados. Yo me he abrazado con Kiku y Lovino y entonces mi madre ha venido corriendo y nos ha abrazado a los tres.

El coche ha parado delante de la fábrica y de ahí hemos oído unos pasos de al menos dos soldados. La familia Herzog también estaba estática a un lado de la habitación. Por suerte los alemanes debieron volver a subir al coche porqué este arrancó y se fue. Todos pudimos volver a respirar y mi madre nos dejo ir lentamente, temblando. Lovino se levantó y se fue corriendo a la habitación tan buen punto mamá nos dejo ir. Kiku se quedó abrazado a mi y no me solto hasta que me di cuenta que yo había dejado de temblar. Me sonrió y me tomo de la mano apretándomela mientras yo me tragaba las lágrimas. Ahora mismo aún estamos bastante agitados, él está intentando escribirle una carta a Alfred pero su manos tiembla demasiado. Me he tomado la mano para tranquilizarse. Lovino se ha quedado con nosotros en la habitación hasta que se levantado y se ha ido, creo que con mamá. Aún no ha vuelto.

Uff, han pasado unas dos horas de de que he escrito, ahora estamos ya todos bastante mas calmados, además ¡Kiku se ha dedicado a traducir una carta de Alfred y a copiarla aquí para que puedas ver como es Alfred!

_Dear Kiku!_

_¿Que tal? Continuas escondido ¿verdad? Ahora mismo, unos compañeros se acaban de marchar hacía Japón, lo siento mucho, gracias a dios, creo que a mi no me destinarán ahí. Te echo tanto de menos, cada noche hace frío sin ti a tu lado. Y encima han llegado unos soldados ingleses tan estúpidos como su acento, me encanta molestarlos, como a uno que se llama Arthur Kirkland creo ¡Se enfada tan fácilmente! Es un completo idiota, jaja. Hey Keeks, ojala te pudiera abrazar y darte muchos besos ahora mismo... _

_Te quiere mucho, _

_Alfred. _

Ya es muy tarde y vamos a cerrar las luces.

Buona Notte.

Feli.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero q os haya gustado, y me encanta el amor que esta fluyendo entre los personajes! 3<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Konnichiwa! Lo siento por haber tardado, aunque al menos en esta fic voy mas rapido subiendo. stos días, como estoy leyendo a saco el diario de Anne Frank para acabarmelo y poderlo devolver a la biblioteca (pronto lo debere de hace dos meses :O) me entran ataques de inspiración, y la verdad, estoy contenta con la historia que me esta saliendo, y en especial con este capitulo, es largo, en open office me ocupaba 7 pagines, con letra times new roman 12 eeh q no troleo xd Solo espero q os guste mucho y que me dejeis un review.

**Dejad reviews plis, tengo muy pocos y la verdad es que me animan mucho cuando los veo! :D**

**Nuevos personajes!**

**-Holanda (bajo el hombre de Daan, no tiene apellido xD, el nombre esta inventado por mi, ya que no tiene, y como es una lo de los nombres populares en el país :D)**

**-Belgica (bajo el nombre de Elise, tambiñen inventado por mi, la hermanastra pequeña de Daan)**

**-Un OC, Peter, invención mía :P **

* * *

><p>7 de Agosto de 1941<p>

Querido diario,

¡Hace mucho calor! Muchísimo, y no exagero en absoluto. Estoy sudando como nunca he sudado. Últimamente tenemos unos días un poco tensos, quizás por el calor y la humedad que hay aquí dentro. La señora Herzog parece muy buena mujer, lo es, no me malentiendas, pero... ¡Cuando le pica la mosca me da unos sermones! ¡Y encima cuando no tengo la culpa! Es injusto, aunque mi hermano recibe muchas reprimiendas por contestar a la gente y después las recibo yo por defender. Mamá hace lo que puede para que siempre tengamos la razón, pero no es justo, porqué ella está sola y la señora Herzog pues tiene a su marido, aunque este no suele enzarzarse en nuestras discusiones. Kiku no abre la boca, y Eliel se sienta a su lado, Judith a aveces también pero casi no le vemos el pelo, suele estar en su habitación siempre leyendo libros. Eliel nos pasa nos libros que termina de leer su hermana, pero no me gustan mucho, casi no los entiendo porqué están en hebreo y yo pues prácticamente no lo he hablado mucho. Y ahora es lo único que hablamos, aunque a veces nos ponemos a discutir en alemán. Pero a nadie le gusta el alemán, menos a mi y a Kiku. Kiku porqué no se puede entender con nosotros en ninguna otra lengua y yo pues porqué me recuerda a Ludwig y no le veo ningún problema. Ahora que lo pienso, por eso seguramente Kiku nunca abre la boca, porqué no nos entiende.

La verdad, creo que no ha pasado nada relevante des de entonces. Como tenemos muchas horas al día que no podemos hacer ruido por si nos oyen, nos limitamos a escoger un sitio y o observar la gente o leer un libro o revista. El señor Herzog tiene contactos a fuera y hay una pareja de alemanes (no son judíos) que nos proveé de comida y de vez en cuando nos trae un nuevo libro y alguna revista para entretenernos. Las revistas suelen ser para mujeres aún así las leo porqué me gustan mas que los libros. Si la señora Herzog ve que las leo me las quita y me grita que debería ser mas hombre, por eso procuro esconderme bien o que ella no este cuando las leo. Kiku no tiene problema, se pasa el día leyendo libros que Judith ha terminado y cuando él los termina, por la noche durante unos minutos antes de irnos a dormir los comentan en alemán, en voz baja para que los señores Herzog no oigan a Judith hablar en la lengua prohibida. Lovino se distrae contando las manchas que salen en el techo. Dice que sale una mancha cada tres días aproximadamente y cuando las ha contado me cuenta el número y piensa como pueden haberse formado. La mayoría son del calor y la humedad aunque dice que hay muchas que se hacen cuando hacemos la comida. Tengo miedo de que se nos caiga el techo encima algún día.

Ciao!

Feli

10 de Agosto de 1941

Querido diario,

¡Que alguien me ayude! Cada día me parece que no podré vivir mucho tiempo allí dentro. Judith parece haberme cogida manía y aún con la poca comida que tenemos durante las comidas siempre se las apaña para tirarme algo, sea un guisante o un patata con col. Por cierto, odio la patata con col, creo que comemos una media de cinco veces por semana y empieza a cansar. ¡Pienso en cuando podía comer pasta y me pongo muy triste! Lovino el otro día se indigno durante la comida cogió la cuchara con patatas y col y la tiro al suelo gritando como una histérico que quería comer pasta. Yo lo habría secundado pero la señora Herzog me mataba con la mirada cuando veía mis intenciones. Después de toda aquella revolución, Lovino se fue casi corriendo hacía la habitación, rojo como un tomate. El señor Herzog nos informo que se añadirán dos personas mas a la casa. Un hombre mayor y otro mas joven. Unos es alemán y el otro es Holandés creo. ¿En serio puede caber mas gente aquí?

Han hecho un hueco en la habitación donde dormimos los cuatro chicos y han puesto otro colchón sujetado por dos mesas, una en cada punta y una especie de caballito en el medio para que no se caiga. Cinco persones respirando ahí, con todo cerrado, creo que vamos a morir asfixiados. No es que no me entusiasme que entre otra gente, en verdad me gusta, porqué solo puedo hablar con Kiku o Lovino, y Kiku no es muy hablados y Lovino no suele querer hablar conmigo.

Hoy la señora Herzog una rato después de la comida ha llamado a Kiku el cual se ha asustado bastante y ha ido paso rápido hasta el fregadero donde lo estaba esperando. La señora se ha puesto a hablar en hebreo creyendo que él chico la entendía hasta que ha terminado y ha visto que Kiku la miraba sin saber que hacer. Se ha puesto histérica, y gritaba tan rápido que no he podido entender la mitad de lo que ha dicho. Mi madre ha salido en la defensa de mi pobre amigo y le ha traducido lo que ha dicho la señora Herzog. Entonces la señora Herzog ha dicho en alemán, expresamente para que Kiku lo entendiese : ¡Si no sabe hebreo, no debería estar aquí!

Mi madre se ha puesto a discutir con ella y han llegado al acuerdo que para entendernos mejor alguien le dará clases a Kiku una hora al día de hebreo. De momento seré yo, y estoy muy feliz, pero tan buen punto lleguen los dos hombres, el joven será el que le dará clases ya que por lo visto era profesor. Yo creo que si era profesor, muy joven no debe de ser. Mañana llegarán, aunque iban a llegar la semana que viene, pero como los bombardeos de los ingleses han empezado prefieren prevenir. Voy a darle las clase ahora así que quizás después vuelva a escribir.

Ciao

Feli

27 de Agosto de 1941

Querido diario,

Te perdí durante unos días.¡Lo siento! Estoy muy enfadado con Peter, muy, muy enfadado. Peter es uno de los que se sumo hace unas semanas. Tiene unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Duerme con el señor Van Daan y su mujer. Y al final no fueron dos personas la que se sumaron sino tres. Peter que es un alemán bastante antipático, Daan, un holandés alto, con unos ojos verdes como la hierba y un cabello rubio claro y suele tener el flequillo en punta. Esta muy pálido, con algunas quemaduras por el sol que ha sufrido durante su viaje hacía aquí. Él vivía en Berlín. Con él ha venido su hermanastra pequeña, que es Belga, se llama Elise y me parece la persona mas simpática que haya conocido nunca. Mi hermano dice que no la soporta, seguramente porqué siempre cuando lo ve le remueve el pelo o le da algún beso en la mejilla. Debe de tener unos diecinueve años y su hermano unos veinte y pocos. Él es el que se encarga de hacerle las clases de hebreo a Kiku.

Aún no te he dicho porqué estoy enfadado con Peter, con todas las presentaciones. Peter es el que tiene la culpa de que te haya perdido. Y no es porqué me las quiera quitar yo, es verdad. Un día de estos por lo visto debía de estar muy aburrido porqué se puso a limpiar y claro, le dio por ordenar la habitación de los jóvenes "porqué estaba que ni se podía pasar", y mi diario fue a parar a uno de los armarios mas recónditos de la cocina. Suerte que allí lo que guardamos casi no lo usamos, porqué no quiero que lo lea nadie...

Cuando lo encontré me puse a leer lo que ya había escrito des de que te tengo. Me he dado cuenta de que he cambiado. Hace unos años podía ver las cosas tan felices, de colores, y ahora prácticamente todo lo veo gris o marrón. Me parece que ese tic que decía Ludwig que tenía se me ha quitado, y es que es horroroso estar aquí dentro sin poder salir, con las ganas que tengo de volver a pasear, ojala estuviera en Italia, ojala pudiera pasear otra vez por las calles de Roma y sentarme con Lovino, papa y mamá en la Fontana di Trevi viendo la gente pasar, comiendo un gelatto... Echo tanto de menos a papá, seguramente si él estuviera aquí esto no sería la mitad de tedioso de lo que es. Papá cuando estaba feliz o en situaciones difíciles solía tener mi humor, haciendo bromas, contando chistes y aunque fuera haciendo el tonto, hacía reír a los demás. He perdido esa capacidad ya que no hay nadie en la casa que la comparta conmigo. Parece que las cosas mejoraron un poco cuando llegaron los nuevos, trayendo un olor a aire puro, y Elise nos hacía reír a todos, hasta a su hermano que es muy serio y esquerpo con casi todo el mundo. Digo casi, porqué con su alumno no lo es. Parece que están trabando amistad, y me alegro. ¡Kiku parece atraer a tantas personas! Siendo tan callado como es le cuesta hablar con ellas al principio, pero eso les encanta a los demás, su pura innocencia, mientras que yo para la señora Herzog soy un chico demasiado ruidoso, pesado e inútil. No era que no me hubieran dicho inútil antes pero cada vez que me lo dicen me duele más.

Peter no parece odiarme tanto como yo le aborrezco a él, es más, parece odiar a Kiku. Pero también es un odio mutuo. Peter le "ordeno" las cartas de Alfred y Kiku se enfadó mucho, y yo nunca le había visto enfadado. Le dijo unas palabras en japonés (no parecían simpáticas) y después cambió al alemán y le dejo claro que ni se atreviese a tocar otra vez sus cosas. Sin dudad quiere mucho a Alfred, y además ahora que hace unas semanas que no recibe cartas de él se las aprecia mucho mas.

18 de Setiembre de 1941

Querido diario,

A estas alturas me parece que ya habríamos comenzado el nuevo curso. No ha habido alarmas en todo lo que ha pasado. Esta vez no tengo excusa para decirte el porque de mi ausencia durante estos largos 23 días, simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir. Ahora sí, solo necesito hablar con alguien, y como últimamente solo Kiku parece dispuesto y ahora está ocupado recurro a ti. Lo siento, parece que te tenga en segundo plano, tu que aguantas todo lo que te digo siempre.

Mi madre prácticamente cada día se pelea con la señora Herzog para defender a sus hijos. Ni que no me mueva del sitio, solo con comentar alguna cosa ya que crítica, y Lovino solo abrir la boca ya le manda a callar. Kiku no abre la boca durante las comidas, la última vez que lo hizo el señor Herzog le riño muy fuerte por estar hablando en la lengua prohibida. Intenta decir cosas en hebreo, sus intenciones son muy buenas, pero la señora Herzog se indigna diciendo que con su pronunciación solo parece estar insultando nuestra lengua. Me parece que ella nunca ha aprendido un idioma nuevo.

Por ciero, te he dicho que Kiku está ocupado. ¡Y vaya que lo está! Parece que ha trabado una bonita amistad con Daan. El holandés y él van todo el día pegados, hablando a duras penas ya que el holandés no sabe alemán y Kiku tiene un hebreo muy esencial, pero se pueden decir pocas cosas, así Kiku también practica. Me alegro por él. A mi la cosa me empieza a ir mejor, Elise y yo hablamos mucho, Judith ha parado de molestarme y suele unirse a nuestras conversaciones junto con Eliel. Lovino me parece que lleva una media de un libro por día. Lee mucho, dice que prefiere pasar las horas solo antes que con mala compañía. Gracias hermano...

Mamá parece que ha tomado un reciente interés en preguntarnos como estamos. La respuesta es simple "Bien, normal". ¿Que le podemos decir? ¿Que queremos salir de aquí? Lo último que quiero es hacerla sentir mal y que se entristezca, así que mis quejas me las guardo. Los Herzog no parecen una família (me estoy fijando en unos detalles muy minuciosos ¿eh?). Eliel y Judith podriamos decir que no pasan tiempo con sus padres si no es necesario. El único que se preocupa minimamente por ellos es su padre, su madre se dedica a flirtear. La señora Herzog coquetea con los dos hombres nuevos. Peter a veces le sigue el juego, hasta que se cansa y vuelve a su trabajo. Daan la ignora, aunque la señora continua, y se queda mirando a Kiku, el cual suele estar sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Veo que casi te explico mas la vida de los demás que no la mía. Mañana te haré como un seguimiento de todo mi día ¡Si me acuerdo!

Buona notte!

Feli

19 de Setiembre de 1941

Querido diario,

Son las nueve y media, me despierto. Kiku hace rato que se ha despertado porqué suele tener insomnio. En principio yo debería estar despierto, pero mis compañeros de habitación son benévolos conmigo. Miro la ventana, y me imagino que la puedo abrir y respiro hondo. Lovino suele estar sentado en la cama, y me lanza miradas.

-¡Buenos días fratello!- no me contesta, al menos no suele hacerlo. Me voy al baño, con suerte no esta ocupado, y me visto y me peino. No tardo mucho, hace poco como me aburría mucho intente domar un rizo que destaca en mi cabello, he llegado a pensar que es cosa de familia. Mi hermano lo tiene, mi padre lo tenía y mi abuelo también. No solemos desayunar, un baso pequeño con leche o con te es una gran cosa y suele reservarse por los sábados o domingos. Cuando entro en el "comedor" la atmósfera es tranquila, la gente aún esta medio dormida, pero las cosas empiezan a tener ritmo. Mi madre y la señora Herzog empiezan con las tareas como limpiar, a las que suelo ayudar si no encuentro nada mejor. El señor Herzog a veces se toma un respiro (¡Como trabaja tanto!) y se fuma un puro. Dice que relaja, si es así, me gustaría poderme fumar uno.

Kiku esta con sus lecciones de hebreo con Daan. Estas mas que una hora suelen durar el día entero. A veces me uno a ellos, pero Daan me echa con la mirada. ¡Vaya, se cree el amo de mi amigo! Kiku siempre acaba haciendo tiempo, enviando a Daan con su hermana para hablar conmigo. No es que tengamos mucho de que hablar, le suelo pedir si ha recibido noticias de Alfred. La respuesta siempre es negativa, a veces se desespera y se pone a llorar pensando en lo peor, siempre intento tranquilizarlo pero entonces llega Daan y me lo quita abrazándole y hablándole suavemente. ¡Como me gustaría que me tratarán así! Ludwig lo solía hacer, continuo echándole tanto de menos.

La una menos cuarto, empezamos a comer. Suelen ser silenciosas si no hay ninguna novedad sobre los aliados, que parecen ser nuestra luz al final del túnel, para ver si podremos respirar aire puro de nuevo. No ha habido bombardeos, falsas alarmas fueron las que nos dieron en Agosto. Mejor, me dan mucho miedo las bombas. Mi madre siempre suele intentar cambiar de tema cuando llega el tema de la guerra, aunque siempre nos gusta poder escuchar historia de Elise, Daan y Peter, que son los mas recientes y los que han estado menos tiempo encerrados.

Las tres de la tarde, hasta las seis el ambiente también suele ser calmado. Es durante el tiempo que nos traen la comida y otros des de fuera, unos amigos del señor Herzog, que son muy amables ocupándose de que podamos sobrevivir. Son alemanes, no judíos, así que no se tienen que esconder, pero deben ser cuidadosos que no les vean entrando en una fábrica abandonada.

Me he dado cuenta que en menos de un mes ya me estoy desesperando por salir de aquí. ¿Y si esta guerra dura años? ¡Creo que voy a morir! Es horroroso estar aquí. Llevamos poco tiempo, la convivencia ya se nos hace difícil y encima el ambiente es depresivo, por la noche si paras bien la oreja puede oír los sollozos de alguno que llora cuando cree que nadie ya le puede oír. ¡Que horror, salvame! ¡Ludwig, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, contigo lo podría soportar mucho mejor!

Mejor vuelvo al tema.

A las ocho, cenamos, a veces lo hacemos mas pronto, porqué los alemanes cada lunes y cada jueves patrullan aquellas horas por la zona, así que cerramos todas las luce, ponemos bien las cortinas y nos escondemos en la escalera que sube hacía la fábrica, donde no nos pueden ver. Dura mas o menos media hora, entonces se van, pero para prevenir nadie enciende ninguna luz, una vela lo alumbra todo lo justo para que cada cual se vaya hacía su habitación, se cambie con rapidez y a dormir.

Son las diez, todos a dormir. Tenemos media hora para cambiarnos, claro, solo hay un lavabo y todo el mundo quiere ir. A las diez y media se apagan las luces y esta prohibido ir al baño, se tiene que usar un orinal, así que por la mañana el váter suele estar colapsado.

¡Este es un día regular y aburrido en el escondite! No puedo entrar en detalles, porqué todo parecen iguales, pero hay veces que una tarde haces aquello, y otra que haces lo otro, pero todas suele repetirse lo mismo.

Ciao,

Feli

10 de Octubre de 1941

Querido diario,

Cada día, a las cuatro de la tarde, cita con Judith en la escaleras. A veces se nos uno Elise, pero es breve ya que se aburre. Comentamos los libros que hemos leído (me parece que soy una sustitución de Kiku, ya que él era que el solía hacer eso con ella) y a veces conversamos sobre otras cosas. Hoy le he preguntado como es que no continuar hablando con Kiku. Se ha sonrojado y a bajado la cabeza.

"-Pues, Kiku siempre está con Daan, no quiero molestarlos, parecen muy amigos. ¿Tu no le echas de menos? Parece estar siempre ausente cuando esta con él. Siempre están junto. ¡Pero me gusta mas hablar de esto contigo!" se ha sonrojado mucho, ha cogido el libro del suelo y se ha despedido levemente para marcharse corriendo. Me he quedado perplejo. ¡Que había sido aquello!

Ahora estirado en la cama, puedo reflexionar mejor. ¿Me gusta la chica? No, no me gusta, al menos, no estoy enamorado, porqué creo saber como se siente y yo quiero a Ludwig, de él si que estoy enamorado. Cuando me voy a dormir pienso en él, cuando me despierto, me acuerdo de las mañanas que desayunábamos juntos en su casa. ¡Que buenos días aquellos, parecen tan lejanos!

Ciao!

Feli

16 de Octubre de 1941

Querido diario,

Empieza a hacer un poco de frío, y creo que este va en aumento muy rápido. La gente de la calle se empieza a poner abrigos mas gordos, y hay muchos que se empiezan a poner sombreros para proteger su calvicie. Pero de esto no te quería hablar hoy.

Judith me ha confesado hoy, en una de nuestras conversaciones en la escalera que estaba enamorada de mi. ¡Puedes imaginarte como me he quedado! Ha sido un día lleno de emociones. La tarde ha ido bien, a las cuatro he ido hacía la escalera y Judith ya estaba allí. Nos hemos saludado y nos hemos intercambiado los libros, compartiendo un poco nuestra opinión. Ha parecido bastante ausente durante todo el rato, y me ha dicho que tengo un tic muy mono de decir Vee. (¡Al parecer a vuelto!)

Cuando le he dicho que le había parecido el libro me ha soltado.

"Sabes... Tu me gustas, mucho." me he quedado a cuadros, no sabía que decir. Nos hemos quedado mirando, los dos sonrojados. Le he contestado que no estaba seguro, y que me parecía que yo ya amaba a otra personas. (No me lo parece, estoy seguro...). Su respuesta ha sido.

"Ah, bueno, no pasa nada" Yo se que si que pasa, y que la he puesto muy triste, y también me he entristecido a mi, porqué no me imagino nada mas triste que un amor no correspondido.

Pero, aunque continué dándome pena, la tristeza ha durado poco. El amigo de Herzog ha llevado dos cartas, una para mi y otra para Kiku. ¡Ludwig y Alfred nos han escrito! Pegaré la carta de Ludwig aquí a bajo.

_Querido Feliciano, _

_¿Como estáis? Espero que no lo paséis muy mal, me siento fatal sabiendo que tenéis que estar escondidos por culpa de los míos, y pensar que cada día me obligan a recoger a miles de judíos para llevarlos a campos de concentración. ¡Cada día le pido a dios que no os encuentren! Te echo mucho de menos, y hoy nos han dado un día de permiso y he decido escribirte. He recibido muchos bombardeos de los ingleses y los rusos, me hirieron un brazo, pero no fue nada grave, ya lo tengo curado solo me ha quedado una cicatriz. Antonio me mando una carta el otro día y me pidio que escribiera esta frase para Lovino. _

"_Te echo mucho de menos mi tomate, que sepas que te sigo amando como nunca, y que solo espero que la guerra termine pronto para volverte a tener entre mis brazos." _

_Es bonito ¿No? Sabes...He estado pensando, y la verdad es que me encantaría poder decirte lo mismo a ti. Me gustaría decirte que te amo, y que tu me correspondieras, aunque no podre saber si lo haces hasta que nos volvamos a ver. ¡Y cuando sera eso! Espero que muy pronto... Solo espero que cuando estés leyendo este no pienses que soy muy raro, porqué me gusta otro hombre, espero que me correspondas con todo mi corazón y que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar te pueda besar. _

_Por favor, no intentes contestar esta carta, es imposible, porqué si la interceptan mis superiores o algún compañero mandaran a buscarte, y no quiero que os encuentren por mi inutilidad._

_P.D: Mi hermano le desea lo mejor a Kiku, y le recuerda que le quiere mucho, hazlo saber a Kiku, por favor. _

_Te ama, _

_Ludwig. _

Y leyendo eso, prácticamente fue cuando todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad. ¡Como podía ser la vida tan magnífica entonces! ¡Ludwig me quería, no, Ludwig me amaba! Era maravilloso, y Antonio amaba a Lovino, todo parecía perfecto. Pero Gilbert, pobre Gilbert, pensando y amando a una personas de la cual su corazón ya tiene dueño. Kiku le pediría mil perdones. Lovino se ha puesto a llorar cuando ha leído la carta, el pequeño trozo que iba dirigido a él y ha musitado "Yo también te amo idiota...". Aunque ha gritado que aquel "macho patatas" (así le gusta llamar a Luddy) no se acercará a mi ni en pintura. Kiku se ha alegrado mucho por mi, y por petición mía, me ha traducido la carta de Alfred, así también te la puedo enseñar.

_Lovely Kiku!_

_Te vuelvo a repetir, te echo tanto de menos. ¡Lo siento por no escribir! Hemos estado bombardeando Berlín y ahora nos dirigimos otra vez hacía América para buscar refuerzos. Durante mi estada en los alrededores de Berlín he aprovechado para mandarte esto. Te quiero tanto, te amo tanto. ¡Cada vez me doy mas cuenta de ello! ¡Solo se que cuando acabe esta estúpida guerra, iré a por ti y te abrazaré y te besaré y si tu me lo permites, llegaré tan lejos que hasta te haré al amor, al menos, un par de veces! Arthur, ¿te acuerdas de él? El que me gustaba molestar, el inglés, pues parece ser que se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Pero no te preocupes, ni me gusta (¡Es muy cejudo y feo, ja-ja!) y a demás esta con un francés. _

_¿Recuerdas aquella foto que te cogí? La llevo siempre encima, se la he enseñado a Arthur y a Francis (su novio francés) y opinan que eres muy guapo, ¡Hermoso!, vamos, como todos mis compatriotas. Como te prometí, algún día te llevaré a América y ¡Te besaré delante de la estatua de la libertad!_

_Todo tuyo,_

_Alfred. F. Jones_

¿No es bonito? Se profesan un amor infinito, puedo ver la adoración en los ojos de Kiku. ¡Como me gustaría que Ludwig pudiera enviarme cartas mas seguidamente. Hay partes de sin duda han hecho sonrojar a Kiku, es que hasta a mi me han hecho subir los colores. Solo espero que, con este optimismo que me ha llegado, la guerra acabe pronto.

Buona notte,

Feli

* * *

><p>Espero q os haya gustado. Al principio es depresivo si, pero ahora el final me parece feliz, conlas cartas y todos. ¡Creo que Alfred me esta saliendo muy in character con sus cartas xD, tan pervertido, qeriendo hacer esas cosas a kiku! Creo que qizas me estoy pasando haciendo que sean tres personas las que se hayan enamorado de Kiku, pero para que nos vamos a mentir es muy mono, y todo son parejas qe existen, se me ocurrio qe para dar mas vida pues podria llegar personajes como Holanda, y claro, HolandaxJapon me gusta mucho!<p>

Espero q dejeis reviews ;) 

_**Sayonaraa**_


	5. Capitulo 5

Konnichiwa! Aqui estoy con el capituloo, he subido bastante pronto, lo hice bastante rapido, contando que he tenido bastante trabajo, son los ultimos dias del instituto, bueno, semanas :P me parece q faltan unas cinco o cuatro ;) este domingo es la comunion de mi primaa q bieen :D jaja no tiene nada q ver, pero me hacia ilusión XD voy muy sexyy xd bueno, es muy tarde asi que subo rapidito ;)

Por cierto! He terminado:

**-El diario de Anne Frank**

**-El niño con el pijama de rayas**

Y después, estoy leyendo **Treblinka** ;) es del 1972, es muy viejo!lo compro mi padre cuando era pequeño :)

_**Espero q os guste, dejad reviews please ;)**_

* * *

><p>1 de Noviembre de 1941<p>

Querido diario,

Hoy es el día de Todos los Santos. Nunca lo he celebrado, la verdad es que en mi familia no es muy religiosa, así que he heredado eso de ellos. Ayer volví a releer la carta que me mando Ludwig, y simplemente no pude evitar una sonrisa y que el optimismo me volviera a invadir. Ahora entiendo lo que que siente Kiku cuando lee una y otra vez las cartas de Alfred. Pero como me gustaría poder contestarle a Ludwig.

¡Ludwig! ¡Yo también te amo! Creía que tendría que esperar mucho más para declararme tuyo, y poder decir que nos amamos. En mi estancia solo hago que pensar en ti. ¡A estas horas quizás ya nos habríamos dado nuestro primer beso! Espero que no encuentren una mujer alemana, de esas rubias con los ojos verdes o azules, como tu, son muy guapas, y estoy seguro que por ellas dejaría de quererme, aunque a juzgar por tu carta ¡Me quieres mucho! No sabes cuan feliz me hiciste. Cuando lo leí tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte, y es que no la puedo parar de leer, si me encuentro decaído, la leo y se me pasa todo. Ich liebe dich mi amore! ¿No són bonitas tu lengua y me lengua juntas? Te echo de menos, estoy seguro de que estaría feliz aquí conmigo, estoy mas calmado que de costumbre, seguramente por la falta de espacio. Solo espero que esta guerra acabe pronto.

Con amore,

Feliciano V.

¡Y entonces él la leería, y se sentiría dichoso de tener un novio como yo! O eso espero. Lovino sigue pensando, una y otra vez, en la frase de Antonio. Me parece que le ha escrito al menos cinco cartas, pero dice que no las enviará, porqué España está demasiado lejos. ¡Pero a Alfred no lo atura estar lejos de Kiku para mandarle cartas! Así que yo creo que es que tiene vergüenza, o no sabe la dirección, todo puede ser.

Judith me pidió que le dejará leer la carta, y aunque en aquellos momentos no me pare a razonar, entendí que aquello le podía hacer daño, aún así, se la deje leer. Mientras la leía sus expresiones faciales iban cambiando. Cara de póquer, con los labios fruncidos, y al final, podría decir que una tristeza y una decepción infinita. No parecida asqueada por la idea de dos hombres amándose, simplemente quizás llego a entender porque ella no me gustaba.

- ¿Así que tu le amas?- me sorprendí que pudiera llegar a dudarlo, solo con la felicidad que emanaba des de que la había recibido. Supongo que albergaba una leve esperanza. Asentí con la cabeza. Me devolvió la carta, y cabizbaja se levantó musitando que se alegraba por mí, cuando en realidad yo sabía que no lo hacía.

¡Y vaya! No fui el único que se tuvo que "enfrentar" con otra gente que también le quiere, porqué Kiku esta en la misma situación. Daan se puso muy celoso cuando encontró la carta dirigida a Kiku y la leyó. Y cuando se entero que Alfred no era el único que quería a Kiku ¡Fue demasiado! Casi delante de todo el mundo Daan miro a Kiku, lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y se lo llevo hasta algún lugar donde no pudiéramos oír su conversación. Kiku vino llorando un rato después a la habitación, donde me encontraba yo, y me abrazo contándome que había pasado.

Daan primero le había pedido quien era ese tal Alfred. Kiku se lo explicó, y como se tenían confianza pues no encontró ningún problema en decírselo. ¡Quien se hubiera imaginado que Daan se había enamorado de Kiku! Lo que está ocurriendo aquí dentro prácticamente también es una guerra de sentimientos. Cada vez tengo más ganas de marcharme porqué al fin y al cabo, si no estamos bien aquí, ¿de que sirve seguir vivos? Claro, tenemos que luchar para sobrevivir, para poder volver a ver a todos nuestros seres amados, pero muchas veces me pregunto, cuantos años durará está guerra, y si después, valdrá la pena poder vivir en un mundo destrozado, donde no quedaran casas para poder vivir.

¡Otra vez, que negativo! Ojala pudiera borrar todo lo que escrito. Quizás tampoco lo hubiera tenido que leer, me doy cuenta de las tonterías que digo. Ahora mismo, estoy esperando a uno de los amigos del señor Herzog, que me traerá un libro para entretenerme. Le he dicho que compre el mas gordo que encuentre, que tenga muchas páginas, así me durará más. Kiku me va pasando los suyos, pero tardamos tan poco en leerlos, el aburrimiento hace que hagas cosas que meses antes o un año hubieran sido impensables. ¿Leerme un libro de 400 páginas en dos días? Parece raro viniendo de mí, pero si tienes todo el día para hacerlo, no es extraño. Kiku y Lovino han llegado a leer libros incluso mas largos en un solo día, sobretodo Kiku, al que ya le gustaba leer antes de venir aquí, pues ahora es su pasatiempo favorita, aparte de leer las cartas de Alfred o hablar con Daan. Bueno eso de hablra con Daan, ya te lo contaré mañana, a ver si las cosas siguen igual, o se ha tensado incluso más, el ambiente. ¡Parece impresionante que al amor pueda llegar a hacer tan imposible la convivencia!

Ciao,

Feli.

2 de Noviembre de 1941

Querido diario,

Daan y Kiku siguen hablando, aunque parecen incluso más cercanos. Yo se que Kiku no traicionaría nunca a Alfred, pero deja que Daan le coja de las manos, le abracé e incluso algún beso en la mejilla, en la frente o en el cabello, por supuesto no en los labios, al menos no delante de nosotros. Al menos, la convivencia no se ha tensado más. Las citas de lectura entre Judith y yo se han anulado, me lo pidió ella, ya que se había quedado bastante traspuesta por mi negativa.

Buona Notte,

Feli.

4 de Noviembre de 1941

Querido diario,

Hoy le he preguntado a Kiku si también estaba con Daan. Él lo ha negado profusamente, aclarando que solo le daba pena y dejaba que lo tratase de aquella forma porqué el también lo quería, solo que no como a Alfred. Me aseguró que no se habían besado. Menos mal, me alegro y estoy mas tranquilo.

¡Por otro lado! Nuestros cuidadores nos han proporcionado una radio para no tenernos que informar ellos de todo lo que pasa en el mundo exterior. Ayer los alemanes progresaron con sus conquistas y tomaron Kursk, una ciudad Rusa. ¡Solo espero que los aliados espabilen!

Ciao,

Feli.

8 de Diciembre de 1941

Querido diario,

Ayer, ataque por parte de los japoneses al puerto de Pearl Harbor de los americanos. America y Inglaterra hoy han declarado la guerra a Japón. Kiku ha dado un salto en la silla cuando ha oído aquella. ¡Eso significa que Alfred es formalmente su enemigo! Vaya, pobre, imagina que destinan a Alfred ahí, que triste tener que luchar contra la gente del país de tu amado. Todos estamos intraquilos por los constante ataques de los del eje. ¡En tiempos así, que malo es no saber a que país perteneces ya! Cuando tu propio país te ha traicionado, y sus aliados te buscan para matarte... Aunque, por mucho que digan, yo sigo sintiéndome italiano, y amo a mi país, que ojala no estuviera al mando de los alemanes, aunque Ludwig es alemán... ¡Vaya lío! Todos nos enamoramos del enemigo ¡Como puede ser eso! Una contradicción es toda regla.

Los japoneses continúan sus invasiones, invadiendo Malasia y Tailandia. Por nuestra pena, la radio está en alemán, así que hablan proezas de sus aliados, contentísimos que vayan a la ofensiva, mientras que aquí todos nos avergonzamos de nuestro propio pueblo. El único que no tiene porqué es Daan, el cual tenía un país que era de los aliados, pero por mala suerte los alemanes lo invadieron.

No ha pasado nada con relevancia, estoy esperando una carta de Ludwig, creo que mandará alguna pronto.

Buona Notte,

Feli.

11 de Diciembre de 1941

Querido diario,

Alemania e Italia, en defensa de Japón, le declaran la guerra a Estados Unidos. Bien, viva mi país y los estúpidos alemanes.

Ciao,

Feli.

25 de Diciembre de 1941

Querido diario,

Mas que listo para dejar este año, y espero que llegue ya el día. Hoy, estamos celebrando la navidad, es una costumbre cristiana, pero como en Italia se celebra, nosotros también lo hacíamos, ya que no somos unos grande practicantes de la religión judía.

Nos han traído comida que hacía meses que no podíamos comer, alegrándonos sin duda el día. Lo hemos celebrado por todo lo alto (al menos, por todo lo alto que se puede en estas circunstancias) y hemos invitado a comer a nuestros protectores, el señor y la señora Nebel, unas grandes personas. Hemos hecho galletas con la mantequilla que nos han podido traer, cada uno se ha hecho su ración. ¡Y vaya como hemos comido! Por petición mía y de mi hermano, para el primer plato nos han hecho unos macarrones con la pasta que han llevado los señores Nebel. ¡Como echaba de menos la pasta! Macarrones a la boloñesa, mmh, ya casi no me acordaba de su sabor. ¡Lo malo! Hacía tiempo que no comía pasta, y creo que me ha sentado un poco mal. ¡La verdad es que tengo dolor de estómago! Espero que se me pase pronto, quiero ir a dormir y así no puedo.

Buonna note,

Feli.

1 de Enero de 1942

Querido diario,

¡Feliz año nuevo! Me alegro mucho que hayamos terminado el año, eso significa que quizás estamos mas cerca de el final de esta estúpida guerra. ¿Verdad que sí? El día 28 recibí una carta de Ludwig, ahora que nos hemos confesado le echo de menos aún más de lo que lo hacía antes...

_Querido Feliciano, _

_Feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo. Ojalá pudiera pasar estás fiestas contigo, hacer la cuenta atrás juntos para poder besarte cuando tocarán las doce. ¿Ves todo esto que te digo? ¡Me sería imposible decírtelo a la cara. Es tan vergonzoso, aún así, me gusta decírtelo. Ni siquiera se si me quieres de vuelta, pero ya no soy capaz de hacerte una carta fría o dirigida solo con amistad, no, no es posible. Ojalá pudieras contestarme. Seguramente yo no podré celebrar las fiestas, me tendrán de guardia o algo, y más ahora que hace relativamente poco que hemos declarado la guerra a Estados Unidos. Inglaterra también estará que echará humos. Tengo muchas ganas de que todo esto termine. _

_Con amor, _

_Ludwig. _

Judith se puso triste al ver que recibía otra carta de mi pareja, pero, aún sintiéndome mala personas, tengo que confesar que no me importo, porqué estaba más feliz que unas pascuas al recibir noticias de él. Kiku se alegra mucho de que estemos "juntos". ¡Ahora se lo que siente él cuando recibé una carta del americano! La sensación es indescriptible...

Por fin de año, la verdad, no hicimos gran cosa, escuchamos como lo celebraban los alemanes por la radio, e hicimos la cuenta atrás. Después de eso simplemente pasamos el rato explicando cada uno como pasaba el fin de año. Por supuesto el más extraño fue Kiku. La verdad, ya ni me acuerdo de que hacía, pero se que era bastante interesante. Nota mental: recordar a Kiku que me lo expliqué otra vez.

El día de la víspera de año nuevo, miraba como los alemanes se regocijaban en el ambiente navideño que reinaba en las calles. ¡Que suerte la suya! ¡Quien pudiera! Compran adornos, para el árbol. Espero que pronto pueda hacerlo.

Ciao,

Feli.

* * *

><p>Os gustoo? espero q si, es mas cortito q el otro perooo bueno, el proximo sera mas largo, lo prometo ;)<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Konnichiwa! Hace tanto q no subo! lo siento mucho, pero la verdad, para subirmas capitulos necesitaba ispiracion, i estos dias... buff,.. como para no tener inspiracion:

**HE IDO POLONIA, A EL CAMPO DE CONCENTRACIÓN DE AUSCHWITZ! :D **

Esperaba ir ahí para ver q tal mi inspiracón yvaya si me ha dado. Aquí se termina el diario, como diario, porque claro, bueno ya vereis que pasa y lo entendereis.

Bueno el hecho es que ayer volvi de Polonia y ese país baf... es genial, la casa de Feliks me encanto xd Me he comprado la bandera engo zlotys... ay... soy feliz xd ademas fue espeluznante ver en verdad un campo de concentración y allí pude comprarrme libros que me ayudaran tanto en esta historia! :D Bueno, muchas grácias a la gente que sigue leyendo si hay alguien qe todavia lea esto xd

_**Espero que os guste, dejad reviews pliis!**_

* * *

><p>3 de Marzo de 1942<p>

Querido diario,

El frío aquí dentro es horroroso. Está todo húmedo, y tenemos pocas mantas, las tenemos que compartir y la verdad es que no son grandes. No he recibido ninguna carta de Ludwig, estoy preocupado, asustado. ¿Y si le han matado, o le ha pasado algo? Siempre pienso en lo peor, Kiku me dice que no me preocupe.

La señora Herzog se niega a compartir manta ¿Y que debemos hacer? ¿Arrebatársela de las manos? Me parece que le ha entrado un ataque o algo así, porqué empezó a gritar que estaba embarazada y necesitaba una manta para ella sola. Por suerte pudimos hacer que dejara de gritar antes de que nadie nos oyese. Estuvimos aterrorizados unas horas por si venían los alemanes si alguien los había avisado, pero no vino nadie, ni tampoco creo que vayan a venir.

Quiero que llegue el buen tiempo, casi prefiero el calor que el frío ya que con la humedad y la escasez de mantas que tenemos muchos se tiene que quedar congelados. Yo suelo compartirla con Lovino, quien, la verdad, me deja poco trozo hasta que tiemblo tanto que le doy lástima. Kiku la comparte con Daan, quien está mas que feliz por poderle abrazar durante una noche entera para mantenerlo en calor. Los hermanos Herzog la comparten, el señor Herzog y la señora Herzog tiene su propia manta que es mas grande que las demás, y mamá la comparte con la hermana de Daan.

Diario, quiero salir ya.

Buenas noches,

Feli.

24 de Marzo de 1942

Querido diario,

Ludwig me ha enviado una última carta, aunque las pocas palabras que pone no se si pueden considerar como carta.

_Feliciano, _

_Me han destinado al mando de un campo de concentración. Lo siento. No te podré enviar mas cartas de ahora en adelante. Te deseo lo mejor. _

_Te quiere, _

_Ludwig._

Lo peor es que está en un campo de concentración, pero supongo que no se le puede hacer nada ya que no puede decir que no a las órdenes del Führer.

Todos aquí tenemos mucho miedo de que descubran el escondite. No es eterno, prácticamente me he hecho a la idea de que moriré. Me da miedo, mucho miedo, pero cuando tienes tanto tiempo para pensar en ello, la idea no resulta tan terrorífica. O me llevarán a un campo de esos o moriré de asfixia dentro de este escondite. Si la guerra dura muchos años, no creo que podamos aguantar mucho aquí. ¡Fijate, y no llevo ni un año! De aquí pocos meses cumpliremos un año de está condena, aunque siempre que alguien se queja el sermón es el mismo: Deberíais estar agradecidos de poder estar vivos, hay gente que los está pasando mucho peor.

¡He de conseguir una meta! Tengo que estar feliz, hasta poder salir de aquí, soy el único capaz de conservar una sonrisa en la cara durante estos tiempos, y soy el responsable de la felicidad del escondite, sin mí, toda la esperanza estaría perdida, soy el único que día tras día sonríe y explica algo para que la gente no tenga aquella cara. Y aunque a veces no funcione, se que no me tengo que rendir. Ludwig no se rendiría. Tengo que pensar que algún día lo podré volver a ver.

Buona Notte,

Feli.

_POV: 3a persona_

Feliciano cerró el diario y lo dejo debajo de la mesa, su usual escondite. Se levantó y como aún no tenía mucho sueño se reunió con los otros en el pequeño comedor. Cada uno se sentaba donde podía, y encontró un hueco en medio de Kiku y Lovino.

Cada uno estaba haciendo sus cosas, o leyendo, o hablando en voz muy baja. Feliciano se limitaba a observar el libro que estaba leyendo Kiku, leyendo alguna que otra frase. Todos estaban tranquilos dentro de lo que podían cuando se oyó un golpe fuerte en la puerta de entrada de la fábrica. Todos irguieron sus cuerpos poniéndose alerta empezando a temblar de miedo. Cerraron todas las luces y procuraron no moverse.

La puerta del escondite fue abierta bruscamente y en el marcó de la puerta apareció uno de los amigos del señor Herzog, el cual los había estado ayudando humildemente mucho en los últimos meses. Iba encañonado por un oficial de la SS y otro le seguía apuntándonos a nosotros con la pistola.

-¡Levantaos, las manos arriba!- todos hicieron tal y como se les dijo. El oficial fue encañonando a cada uno de ellos, comprobando que todos estaban de pie. Bajaron lentamente las manos y el SS no se quejó, así que decidieron que ya podían hacerlo.

Todos muertos de miedo se fueron juntando. La madre de los italiano intentó poner detrás de ella a sus dos hijos y al japonés, sus intento en vano ya que hicieron separar a hombres y mujeres. Feliciano se agarró de la mano de su hermano buscando a Kiku quién se encontraba agarrado por el Holandés que no soltaba sus hombros acercándolo a su pecho, intentando protegerle.

-¿Des de cuanto lleváis aquí?- preguntó el SS que encañonaba al amigo de los Herzog. Fue el seño Herzog el que contestó.

-Pocos menos de un año.- uno de los oficiales dejo ir una carcajada.

-Bueno, el truco os ha durado poco. Coged lo necesario, tenéis cinco minutos para estar todos aquí de nuevo. - tardaron un poco en responder a la orden, hasta que la señora Herzog se puso a llorar y se fue a su habitación seguida de su marido y sus hijos. Feliciano sin dejar la mano de Lovino se dirigió a su habitación, comprobando que Kiku le siguiera.

Estaba temblando y podía sentir las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, pero ningún ruido salía de sus labios, los cuales estaban fuertemente apretados. Kiku estaba temblando ligeramente, pero no lloraba, su rostro estaba pálido y parecía que le costaba respirar. Lovino estaba nervioso y asustado, pero hacía días, meses, que se había hecho a la idea de que algún días los encontrarían. El Holandés mantenía su rostro estoico, intentando hacer entrar en calma a su hermana quien no paraba de sollozar. La familia Herzog intentaba mantenerse unida y fuerte, apoyándose mutuamente pero el único que no lloraba era el señor Herzog.

Cuando hubieron hecho las maletas se presentaron otra vez donde estaban los oficiales. Les hicieron ir a la calle, donde una camioneta militar les esperaba. Parecía ir llena ya, pero os judíos que se encontraban en ella les hicieron sitio con una sonrisa triste recibiéndolos con unas palmadas en el hombro. Uno de los SS cogió al japonés antes de que este pudiera subir, y lo examinó des de los pies a la cabeza. Fue a preguntarle a otro oficial algo y cuando este le dio contesta hizo subir la japonés y lo empujo hasta el final donde se encontraba el resto de su "familia". Daan lo ayudó a levantarse y Feliciano le hizo un hueco a su lado.

El italiano mayor miro a su madre, los ojos llenos de lágrimas .

-Madre ¿Dónde nos llevan?- le preguntó Lovino a la mujer, que también estaba muy asustada. Esta se limitó a negar con la cabeza dándole a entender que tampoco lo sabía ella. La camioneta se puso en marcha y avanzaron hasta la estación de tren más próxima.

Peter quien en aquellos momentos donde los recogieron no se encontraba con ellos tuvo tiempo de esconderse, pero lo encontraron y en lugar de subirle a la camioneta le hicieron correr a su lado. Sus amigos le miraban preocupado, viendo como no podía casi alcanzar la camioneta. Una vez Peter paró de correr y la camioneta fue avanzando se oyó un tiro. El cuerpo de Peter se quedo recto, y después se desplomó en el suelo. Feliciano cerró los ojos por instinto y se abrazó a su madre quien lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de tren fueron bajados y un montón de nazis los rodearon empujándolos hasta los trenes. Lo que mas sorprendió a Feliciano que lo que les esperaba no era un tren norma, era un tren de ganado. Algunos judíos recitaban plegarias, rezando por su vida.

Cuando la estación ya estaba llena de gente empezaron a dejarlos subir a los vagones. Había un alemán a cada puerta contando la gente que entraba en cada vagón. Contaron cien cuando Feliciano, Lovino, su madre, Kiku y los dos hermanos habían entrado. La familia Herzog la dirigieron a otro vagón.

Aquel vagón era horroroso. Todo el mundo estaba de pie, casi ni cabían, algunos estaban asfixiándose, los dos niños pequeños que se encontraban en el vagón lloraban sin parar, y se podía oír como la gente se preguntaba entre sí que estaban haciendo allí.

La puerta del vagón se cerró por fuera y entonces fue cuando la gente empezó a entrar en pánico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayonaraa<strong>_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Konnichiwa! Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir, es que la verdad me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo, es corto, pero es que lo "bueno" viene a partir de aquí ;) Espero que os guste lo que he escrito. **

**El otro día vi la Lista de Schindler y ahora me estoy leyendo el libro. En serio la recomiendo, es simplemente una de las mejores películas que he visto nunca, además de ser hermosa, me hizo llorar el final. **

* * *

><p>POV: Feliciano<p>

Lo que mas puedo recordar es el frío que hacía dentro de aquel vagón, la humedad y el pútrido olor. Aún siendo marzo, en Alemania todavía hacía frío. En aquel vagón había tanta gente que no nos podíamos ni sentar, estábamos todos de pie. Un vagón de ganado al menos con cien personas allí dentro. Tenía las manos de Lovino y Kiku bien agarradas mientras mi madre nos abrazaba a los tres. La familia Herzog había ido en otro vagón pero el holandés y la belga se habían quedado con nosotros. La gente empezaba a desesperarse cuando las puertas se cerraron y al cabo de poco el tren empezó a acelerar. Yo no me podía mover, aún no comprendía o no quería comprender lo que estaba pasando. El miedo me tenía petrificado.

-¡Tenemos que poner unas reglas! ¡Con tan poca agua no sobreviviremos si no nos ponemos de acuerdo!- sobrevivir... Sobrevivir ¿Para que? Dentro de aquel vagón, la esperanza no estaba, se había quedado en la estación, junto a nuestras pertinencias que nos fueron arrebatadas.

-¿Y donde está el baño?- preguntó alguien. La respuesta fue dada por alguien que levantó un cubo y lo señaló. ¡Oh dios! ¡Y yo creía que estar en el escondite era malo! ¡Preferiría mil veces antes el escondite que aquel maldito vagón! Cerré los ojos intentando no oír todas aquellas voces desesperadas, pidiendo agua, ayuda o comida. Sentí que las cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero no me importo, seguramente no era el único que lloraba allí.

-Feliciano...- susurró mi madre antes de abrazarnos mas fuerte y besarme la cabeza. Sentí que tanto como Kiku como Lovino me estrechaban mas fuerte la mano. Deje ir un sollozo y sentí algunas miradas puestas en mi, pero no hice caso. - No nos debemos separar, tenemos que ser fuertes, juntos. - murmuró mi madre. Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

_Ludwig... Ludwig te necesito, aunque para nada del mundo desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo. No quiero que tu sufras como lo estoy haciendo yo, con uno que lo haga es suficiente. Solo espero que cuando la guerra acabe me pueda sentar a tu lado y contarte todo esto, mientras lloró recordando estos momentos, pero tu estarás allí para abrazarme y consolarme. Por favor, haz eso realidad. _

Del frío pasó al calor, un calor asfixiante. Aquellos cien cuerpos provocaban casi asfixio allí dentro, la gente sudaba y hacía un olor realmente pútrido. No culpaba a nadie, seguramente yo también estaba sudado y desprendía mal olor. Hacía una hora o dos que estábamos allí dentro. Mi madre estaba hablando con otras mujeres pero Lovino, Kiku y yo estábamos simplemente en una esquina del vagón, apoyados contra la pared, mirando al vació. Cada uno había llorado a su turno, primero había empezado a llorar yo, después lo había hecho Kiku a quien se le había sumado Lovino.

Había pasado una hora más cuando alguien dio la idea de repartir un poco de agua a todo el mundo. Erguí mi cuerpo rápidamente al oír la palabra agua, sin pensarlo. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no había notado que mi boca estaba reseca y tenía la saliva pastosa. Me dieron una pequeña taza llena de agua que tenía que compartir con mi familia. Le di un pequeño sorbo, se lo pase a Kiku quien hizo lo mismo y Kiku se la paso a Lovino, tomó agua y Lovino se lo pasó a mi madre quien tomo el último sorbo. Aquello casi no daba para nada, solo hacía que tuvieras mas ganas de beber agua, pero quizás aquello daba para sobrevivir unas horas más. El resto de familias hicieron lo mismo. El cubo aún no estaba vacía, daba para una ronda más. Todo el mundo se puso como pudo para que todos nos pudiéramos sentar, menos algunos que se quedaron de pie al lado de las rejas de la pequeña ventana para informar por donde pasábamos o que veían.

Las horas pasaban lentas, pero finalmente se hizo de noche y la luz dejo de molestarme, así pude cerrar los ojos y esperar a dormirme. En todo el día no había intercambiado una palabra con nadie, ya que veía que nadie quería hablar, y yo mismo había perdido todos mis ánimos. ¿Los volvería a tener algún día? Uno de los que se encontraba de pie murmuró que no se veía la luna, que había nubes.

-Pues ojalá llueva, y así como estos techos están tan mal hechos nos caerá agua dentro. - alguien estuvo de acuerdo con el hombre que dijo aquello. Nunca me había gustado mojarme, pero si eso implicaba poder beber agua, me hubiera gustado que lloviera durante todo el viaje. El tren no cesó de moverse en toda la noche, y de vez en cuando las sacudidas me despertaban. Kiku había caído rendido y se había dormido encima de mi hombro. Le abracé un poco, sintiéndome ligeramente mejor al saber que estaban a mi lado las personas que mas quería, y estaban vivas, aquello era lo mas importante.

No abrí los ojos, y en poco tiempo volvía a estar dormido.

_Me senté nerviosamente en la cama de Ludwig mientras esperaba que él subiese. Le tenía que decir algo muy importante, algo que seguramente cambiaría nuestra amistad, que quizás la rompería. Sentí sus pasos aproximarse a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Llevaba una bandeja con pastas y café. Me sonrió levemente y me acercó una de las tazas con el humeante café. Tomé un sorbo, quemándome la lengua, pero no hice caso, mire a Ludwig. _

_-¿Que es eso que tienes que decirme?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. _

_-Yo... Soy judío.- murmuré. - Lo siento... Vee...- susurré. Ludwig se había quedado estático. No hablaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. ¡Le iba a perder!- ¡Lo siento!- sollocé. Baje mi cabeza y observé el café. La taza estaba medio vacía. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y alcé un poco la vista, para poder ver que Ludwig me estaba abrazando. _

_-No me importa.- murmuró contra mi hombro.- No me importa. Eres mi amigo, eso no cambiara. _

Desperté con las mejillas húmedas, llenas de lágrimas. Había mojado el hombro de mi hermano, el cual seguía dormido. Intenté no despertarlo y me moví un poco para ponerme mas recto. El sol empezaba a salir, podía ver la leve luz que entraba en el vagón. Casi todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. Daan estaba despierto, mientras observaba a su hermana y a Kiku quienes dormían. Su hermana lo había abrazado y tenía la cabeza en su hombro, y Kiku se apoyaba un poco en él, pero tenía tomada mi mano. Daan me miro por el rabillo del ojo y cuando vio que estaba llorando giro su cabeza hacía mí. Alargó su mano un momento y con el pulgar me secó las lágrimas.

-No vale la pena. Guarda todo el agua que tengas.- musitó, tan bajo que casi no lo oí. Me sequé las lágrimas con las manos y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano. Nuestra madre estaba al lado de Lovino, abrazándole protectoramente. Había un hombre que estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Tenía una expresión triste, melancólica. Con cuidado me levanté, y fui sorteando la gente hasta llegar hasta él. Me miro un momento pero después volvió su vista hacía la ventana otra vez. Mire por la ventana. Estábamos atravesando un bosque.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté. Aquel hombre me miro.

-No lo sé. Pero nos dirigimos hacía el este. - murmuró. Mire el vagón por encima. Estaba muy oscuro, casi no podía distinguir un cuerpo de otro. La gente dormía, uno sobre otro, estirados en el suelo como podían, algunos derechos apoyados en la pared. Tenía miedo que aquel viaje fuera demasiado largo.

Pasó otro día, la gente empezaba a morir y a encontrarse mal. El primero en morir fue un bebé, un pequeño bebé de meses que no había tenido suficiente comía, murió. Se oyeron los gritos,llantos y lamentos de la madre al menos durante un día entero. Luego fueron cayendo como moscas. Un señor mayor, que casi no se podía sostener un día cayó al suelo y no se levantó mas. Su mujer murió el día siguiente. Aquel mismo día murió una mujer y un niño pequeño. Y así hasta que tuvimos diez cadáveres en el vagón. Los tapamos con piezas de ropa, para que sus rostros que se habían quedado en una expresión de sufrimiento no nos recordarán lo que venía.

Lo que mas me acuerdo era lo seco que me encontraba. Parecía que no tenía ni saliva, y cando respiraba el aire bajaba por un tubo que antes había estado húmedo. En seis días que estuvimos allí dentro solo paramos dos veces a que nos dieran agua. Una vez conseguimos beber todos los que quedábamos vivos pero la otra estábamos todos tan emocionados de que nos dieran agua que cuando la cargaron al tren todo el mundo se abalanzó encima del cubo y solo conseguimos tirarlo, volcando todo el agua. No nos quisieron dar más.

En cada estación que pasábamos veíamos como los alemanes nos miraban con despreció, se reían de nosotros y nos apuntaban con sus pistolas amenazándonos de que si no nos callábamos nos iban a matar a todos. Cuando entramos en Polonia empezamos a pasar por pueblos. La gente nos miraba. Algunos tenían escritos en su rostro el miedo, pensando que ellos serían los siguientes. En algunas paradas incluso nos dieron comida, nos pasaban un pequeño trozo de pan a través de las verjas de la ventana y nosotros lo teníamos que compartir. Casi nunca compartía la gente, y nosotros solo pudimos comer una vez que fue Daan el que cogió el trozo, y nos dio un poco a cada uno.

Aquel vagón olía a orina y a mierda, ya que el cuarto día el cubo estaba tan lleno que se nos había volcado. El olor era casi insoportable, después cada uno de acostumbro. El sexto día llegamos. Era de noche, solo se podía oír el ruido que hacía el tren. De repente todos nos despertamos por unos gritos. Había alemanes gritando que bajasen la velocidad del tren. Un hombre se apresuró a la ventana y observó lo que pasaba. Había un cartel que decía el nombre de dónde habíamos llegado. Aunque la noche era negra aquel hombre pudo leerlo, y lo leyó en voz alta.

**-Auschwitz.**

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Konnchiwa! Vaya, ultimamente esta es la historia por la q tengo mas inspiración y es que creo que he llegado a los momentos mas esperados por mi. Esta sin duda, es la historia de la que estoy mas feliz de haber hecho (: Bien, aquí sale cuando les hacen los tatuajes, no se cuando ni como se los hacían así que praticamente me lo he inventado^^ Pero el resto de cosas como el doctor o los numeros de los bloques y lo que hacian en ellos es real(: Aún estoy sospesando si esto debe acabr bien o mal... :S De momento yo creo que aún faltan unos cuantos muchos capitulos para que esto acabe :D Este es cortito pq creo que el final que he puesto es genial^^ **

**Vale, aclaraciones de este capitulo, las pondre al final porque asi ya lo habreis leido^^ **

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

><p><em>POV: Feliciano<em>

Cuando abrieron las puertas de los vagones, la gente apretujada contra ellas cayó al suelo, haciendo que los encargados de vigilar los moliesen a patadas. Me agarre a la mano de mi hermano lo más fuerte que pude, sintiendo el miedo atravesar mi cuerpo. Las rodillas me temblaba, no sabía si sería capaz de estar mucho rato de pie.

-¡Fuera, todo el mundo fuera de los vagones!- gritó un alemán. La gente de nuestro vagón se empezó a mover, saliendo del vagón y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.- ¡Mujeres a la derecha y hombres a la izquierda!- gritó otra vez. Mire a mamá quien nos miraba con una sonrisa triste. Nos besó el pelo a cada uno y se despidió de nosotros con una abrazo. Aquella fue la última vez que vi a mi madre. Daan se despidió de su hermana entre lágrimas y los cuatro salimos por la parte izquierda. Había algunos hombres vestidos con un pijama de rallas que nos hacían poner en filas mientras los militares nazis nos observaban.

-¡Poneos por filas de cinco!- gritó otro alemán. Yo me puse entre Kiku y mi hermano mientras que Daan se había puesto al lado de Kiku. Delante de nosotros había dos filas mas y detrás nuestro había unas cuantas. Uno de los oficiales se acercó a nuestro grupo de filas y nos empezó a observar por encima. Yo tenía la cabeza bajada mirando el suelo todo el rato, pero podía sentir los penetrantes ojos de los nazis. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda mi vida pero algo en mi me decía que no debía llorar.

-¡Beilschmidt encárgate tu de estos, yo me quedo con los otros!- gritó el oficial que en principio se ocupaba de nosotros. Ante aquel apellido no pude evitar subir el rostro. Allí estaba, maravilloso, tan maravilloso como le recordaba, quizás incluso más guapo. Parecía haber crecido bastante, sus fracciones habían madurado. Y aquel uniforme le sentaba muy bien. No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al verle. Me alegraba, aunque hubiera tenido que pasar por aquel infierno me alegraba de haber llegado allí y haberle podido ver una vez antes de morir.

Ludwig empezó revisando las filas de delante. Los miraba, les preguntaba la edad y si tenían alguna especialidad. Había dos opciones: la derecha o la izquierda. En diez personas Ludwig solo mandó a un niño pequeño a la izquierda. Cuando llegó a nuestro fila empezó por Daan.

-¿Edad?- preguntó Ludwig con una voz seca y cortante.

-Veintidós.- respondió el holandés.

-¿Especialidad?

-Puedo trabajar con la madera.- Ludwig asintió y lo envió a la izquierda. Cuando miró a Kiku se quedo perplejo. Kiku tenía la vista bajada, las lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos.

-Kiku...- miro a su lado y me vio a mi.

-Ludwig...- le sonreí. El alemán parecía perplejo, pero pude ver en sus ojos tristeza y lágrimas.

-Mierda..- le oí murmurar. Nos miro a los tres.- Ya se vuestra edad, os enviaré a la izquierda, pero tenéis que mentir y decir que sabéis trabajar con la madera* ¿de acuerdo? Sino no saldréis vivos de aquí. - nos murmuró tan bajo que casi no lo oímos. Una vez todos hubimos asentido nos fuimos corriendo hacía la izquierda. Mientras nos estábamos esperando no deje de mirar a Ludwig. Ojalá le hubiera podido abrazar en aquel momento, necesitaba sentir que estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Con él aquí no tenía miedo. Kiku me tomó de la mano y suspiro. Le mire y le estrujé la mano intentando darle confianza. Íbamos a salir de aquella, teníamos que hacerlo.

Nos llevaran hasta una edificación bastante baja y al entrar había unas escaleras que llevaban más abajo. Aquello parecía un vestidor, y uno de los oficiales que nos acompaño allí dentro nos gritó que nos quitáramos la ropa y la dejáramos colgada toda en un mismo sitio para no perder nada. Temblando de frío y de miedo seguí a toda la gente que entraba en otra sala. Kiku, Lovino y Daan no se separaron de mi lado, los cuatro juntos para ayudarnos y darnos confianza. Toda la gente estaba desnuda, algunos sudando del miedo, otros agazapados sobre ellos mismos para intentarse tapar el cuerpo. A mi me daba igual que alguien me viera, pero me sentía desprotegido sin la ropa. Mi hermano, al igual que yo, que habíamos crecido bañadonos al río desnudos, tampoco se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, pero el que durante seis días no hubieramos podido comer había hecho estragos en nuestro usual sano cuerpo. Allí todo el mundo estaba demasiado delgado, las costillas se marcaban sobre la piel y los brazos parecían ramas delgadas. Kiku quizás era el más pequeño de todos los que estábamos allí dentro e intentaba desesperadamente taparse, en sus ojos podía ver el miedo, la humillación y la vergüenza de estar desnudo frente a tanta gente.

Cerraron la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos agua demasiado caliente empezó a salir de encima de nuestras cabezas, del techo. La gente recibía el agua con una sonrisa, felices de poder bañarse sin importar la temperatura. Sonreí al sentir el agua caliente resbalar por mi piel. Después de tantos días de sentirme sucio al fin me podía duchar.

Cuando dejo de caer agua, volvieron a abrir la puerta para poder salir todos. Cuando salimos pudimos comprobar que en lugar de nuestras ropas habían unos pijamas a rallas. Nos fuimos, aproximadamente, al mismo lugar dónde habíamos dejado la ropa y cogimos los pijamas. Nadie entendía nada, los pijamas nos iban o demasiado grandes o pequeños, y pocas veces iba justo. A Lovino, Kiku y a mi nos iban grandes, mientras que a Daan le iba casi bien. Otra vez, con gritos, nos mandaron a salir del vestidor. Rodeados de soldados nos llevaron hasta el bloque diez dónde empezamos a entrar por dos filas de uno. Yo iba detrás de mi hermano, y detrás mío iba Kiku. La gente volvía a salir de allí, así que pensé que no había de que preocuparse, ya que no parecían que mataran a nadie ahí. Cuando ya entré en el bloque vi que Ludwig estaba al lado de otro hombre con bata blanca, que miraba con cuidado a cada paciente. Cuando le tocó a Lovino vi que Ludwig se ponía tenso por algo y nos miraba de reojo, mientras también observaban al otro hombre de la bata.

Entonces me fije que toda la gente salía de ahí con un número tatuado en el brazo. Un judío era el encargado de hacer los tatuajes, uno para cada fila. El nuestro estaba observado por Ludwig y el otro hombre. Temblando de miedo a que me hicieran daño me agarre a la mano de Kiku quien me la estrecho intentando darme confianza.

-¿Que hacen?- me preguntó en voz baja.

-Tatuajes. Nos tatúan un número.- le contesté.

-¿Por qué? - baje la cabeza y negué con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

-¡Silencio!- nos gritó un SS. Los dos dimos un pequeño salto y bajamos la cabeza. Cuando Lovino salió nos mostró una pequeño sonrisa y el brazo. No pude ver bien su número ya que oí la voz de Ludwig gritarme que fuera allí. Temblando me puse delante del judío y él me agarro el brazo, me lanzó una mirada como pidiéndome disculpas y empezó a pincharme con una aguja con tinta.

-Beilschmidt. ¿Estos son los de tu bloque?- le preguntó el hombre de bata blanca a Luddy.

-Sí, doctor Mengele**.- el doctor sonrió y me miro curiosamente.

-El otro chico que se acaba de ir y este... ¿No crees que son gemelos?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Mire a Ludwig de reojo quien tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, mintiendo. Yo decidí no meterme, porque Ludwig sabía que lo eramos, y si mentía es que tenía una buena razón.

-No*** doctor, el otro es el hermano mayor de este, me lo han dicho en las filas.- le contestó Ludwig. El doctor Mengle frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo...- murmuró, aún sin estar seguro de que Ludwig dijera la verdad.

-Ya está...- murmuró en voz baja el judío. Mire mi brazo y efectivamente, el número ya estaba inscrito.

A partir de aquel momento deje de ser Feliciano Vargas para ser 2393.

* * *

><p><strong>*Si los prisioneros tenían alguna especialidad eran mas útiles por lo tanto los SS los mantenían mas tiempo vivos. <strong>

****El doctor Mengele es real, fue un doctor que era muy bueno con los prisioneros pero hacía experimentos atrozes con la gente y le gustaba experimentar con gemelos. Verdaderamente trabajaba en el bloque 10, me acuerdo de la visita que hice a Auschwitz. **

*****Ludwig mintió por lo que ya dije, que a Mengele le gustaba hacer experimentos con gemelos y él quiere proteger a Feliciano y Lovino. **

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Konnichiwa! Aquí estoy con otro capitulo (: La verdad, esta historia me encanta, es mi preferidad y quizás lo puedo decir con toda seguridad :) espero que a vosotros también os guste tanto como a mi. Bieen de aqui menos de una semana me voy a Italia, sii, una mini vacaciones de cinco días a Sicilia antes de empezar el instituto de nuevo u.u' En fin! Estoy viendo una película que tiene todos los temas que a mi me gustan: París, Gays y nazis! Sip, la pelicula es francesa y se llama Un amour à taire, en castellano un amor por esconder :) es triste pero me gusta. **

**Bueno, espero que os guste. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: <strong>

Nos llamaron a todos a la Appellplatz* dónde un alemán empezó a gritar. Nos estaba explicando dónde trabajaríamos y que haríamos. Entonces dos SS fueron pasando fila por fila preguntando la especialidad. Yo recordé lo que había dicho Ludwig y mire a Lovino y a Kiku. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, indicándome que también se acordaban. Cuando uno de los soldados llegó dónde estaba Daan le miro de arriba a bajo, analizando el chico.

-Tú, ve con ellos.- dijo señalando a dos SS que se esperaban a la puerta de salida. Daan tragó saliva y se fue con ellos, no sin antes echarnos una última mirada, despidiéndose de nosotros. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no las deje salir temiendo que a los alemanes no les gustará que llorase.

-¡¿Especialidad?!- gritó el soldado a Kiku. Este cerró los ojos, temblando.

-Trabajo con la madera. - el soldado levantó la cabeza, mirándole de reojo y se acercó a mi. Me preguntó lo mismo y le contesté lo mismo que Kiku, con la cabeza bajada y con voz temblorosa. La voz de mi hermano parecía mas segura, pero vi que sus manos estaban temblando igual que las mías. Todos lo que teníamos una especialidad nos agruparon y salimos del campo. Sentí alegría. ¡Hacía horas que estaba allí y ya quería salir! ¡Lo que habría dado por estar en el escondite, todos juntos! Entonces me acordé de los Herzog. ¿Estarían bien? Todos habíamos venido en el mismo tren aún así no los había visto.

Llevábamos un minuto o dos caminando cuando un SS gritó que empezáramos a correr. Todos sorprendidos empezamos a correr pero después de seis días sin comer, y beber muy poca agua ninguno aguanto mas de dos minutos y aunque seguíamos corriendo todos estábamos muertos del cansancio. Me estaba planteando parar un rato para descansar y volver a correr pero entonces se oyó un tiro. Sin parar de correr gire la cabeza.

-Al parecer uno no estaba corriendo lo suficiente.- murmuró un hombre que corría a nuestro lado. Le mire con el rostro preocupado y con las fuerzas que le quedaban me sonrió.- No pares nunca si te dicen que tienes que correr, si te paras estas muerto.- me aconsejó. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Durante los veinte minutos de trayecto nadie paró de correr. Cuando llegamos a la fábrica todos estábamos sumamente agotados, la lengua nos colgaba, sedientos y hambrientos, yo mismo estaba sorprendido de cuanto había durado. Nos hicieron entrar a la fábrica y nos fueron separando por especialidades. Me fui con los carpinteros hacía otro pabellón de la fábrica en el cual ya había gente.

Cada uno se puso en un sitio y nos dieron trabajo: fabricar paneles de madera. No nos dijeron porqué, solo nos dieron trozos gruesos de madera y tuvimos que empezar a cortarlos en trozos mas finos para tener trozos para todos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba seguro que al menos dos horas sí. Nadie hablaba, solo se podía oír el ruido que los hombres hacían al tallar la madera. Tragué saliva y con la larga manga del pijama me sequé el sudor de la frente. No debería hacer calor, no era verano, pero allí dentro había demasiada gente y estábamos todos sudando.

-¿Era amigo tuyo el rubio que se han llevado de las filas?- preguntó un hombre en voz baja, acercándose a mí. Le mire y alcé una ceja. No sabía si hablar, una parte de mi se moría por hacerlo ya que siempre había sido muy hablador. pero la otra parte me advertía que si lo hacía recibiría las consecuencias. El hombre no me miraba pero estaba pendiente de mi respuesta.

-¿Por que lo dices?- ya sabía que se refería a Daan.

-Bueno, me he fijado que estabais juntos, los cuatro, todo el rato. Ha tenido mala suerte el chaval.- entonces me quede helado. ¿Mala suerte? ¿Le iban a matar?

-¿Que le va a pasar? ¡No quiero que le hagan daño!- justo en aquel momento aquel hombre se puso un dedo delante de los labios, indicándome que me callará. Después de unos segundos un oficial pasó por nuestro lado y nos miró atentamente.

Nos miraba por encima del hombro, con aires de superioridad. Tragué saliva. Tenía tantas ganas de pedir explicaciones, no entendía que estaba pasando allí. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos escondidos me pregunté que habíamos hecho los judíos para que nos llevarán a campos de trabajo como esos. ¿Por que nos teníamos que esconder? ¿En que eramos diferentes de los alemanes? Yo no había sabido que era judío hasta avanzada edad, el hebreo siempre había sido una lengua normal para mi, no sabía que el hablar aquello implicará que teníamos otra religión. Entonces ¿Que había hecho yo mal? ¿Y Kiku? Él ni tan solo era judío, pero había corrido la misma suerte que nosotros.

Cuando el soldado hubo pasado aquel hombre se volvió a girar hacía mí.

-Ahora forma parte de los Sonderkommando.- me dijo. Arrufé las cejas, dándole a entender que no entendía nada. - Los Sonderkommando son un grupo especial dentro del campo. Está formado por prisioneros por supuesto pero se supone que tienen mas posibilidades de vivir que los trabajadores. Se encargan de llevar la gente a las cámaras de gas y después tiene que sacar los cadáveres y llevarlos al crematorio.- me explicó. Bajó la cabeza y bufó.- Creo, que es el peor trabajo que te pueden dar.

Me quede perplejo. Mis ojos miraban el suelo fijamente pero yo no veía el suelo. Cámaras de gas, crematorio, cámaras de gas, crematorio... Aquellas palabras, aquellos lugares, resonaban en mi mente. ¿Era verdad lo que habíamos oído que decían? ¿Nos querían matar a todos? Y después nos querían quemar. Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos pero no deje que saliera ni una.

Estuvimos incontables horas trabajando hasta que nos gritaron que nos pusiéramos en filas fuera del edificio. Suspiré aliviado, mientras miraba con una sonrisa a mi hermano y a mi amigo. Ninguno de los dos sonreía, sus caras no tenían expresión alguna pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Los dos pares de ojos estaban tristes, infinitamente tristes. Quizás yo era el mas afortunado en aquel momento, allí tenía a Ludwig y aunque tuviéramos que sufrir todo aquello al menos lo podría ver todos los días. Fueron solo dos minutos de descanso caminando, enseguida hicieron que nos pusiéramos a correr. Todos estábamos agotados, así que de vuelta cayeron algunos, haciendo que en cara disparo se me helase la sangre.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas del campo sentí que mi corazón iba a mil por hora y que casi no podía respirar. Mire si Kiku y Lovino se encontraban bien pero estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo. Des de ahí podíamos oír música y a medida de que nos íbamos acercando al arco de entrada la música se podía oír mas claramente. No pude reconocer que pieza era pero vi que un hombre que caminaba con la cabeza bajada a mi lado tarareaba la melodía.

-¿Que canción están tocando?- le pregunté en voz baja. Él me miro y miro a los músicos con una sonrisa melancólica.

-La marcha de Auschwitz.- murmuró. Supuse que la habían compuesto ahí así que era normal que no la hubiese oído en ningún sitio. Cuando pasaba por debajo el arco de entrada me fije en que había algo inscrito. Me apresuré a leerlo. Estaba en alemán: _Arbeit macht frei_. El trabajo te hará libre, una simple frase capaz de devolverme esperanza, si trabajaba llegaría a ser libre. Sonreí pero escuché que aquel hombre que me había contestado a la pregunta chasqueaba la lengua. Le mire confundido y él solo me sonrió triste. - No te lo creas, se burlan de nosotros con mentiras. No te creas nada de lo te digan los nazis, _nada_. - aquella poca esperanza se esfumó tan rápidamente como había venido. Si no me había de creer nada de lo que me decían los nazis ¿Tampoco podía creerme a Ludwig?

Nos volvieron a reunir a la Appellplatz para indicarnos nuestro edificio, yo no escuché nada de lo que dijo el alemán, no me sentía con ánimos de prestar atención y las piernas me empezaban a flaquear mucho. Seguí a Kiku y a Lovino estando seguro de que ellos si habrían escuchado o al menos Kiku lo habría hecho. El edificio en el que nos pusieron ya había gente, creo recordar que era el bloque número 8. La gente que había quizás ocupaban tres cuartas partes y a pesar de que habíamos quedado pocos comparados con la cantidad de gente que subimos al tren, no parecía que pudiéramos caber allí dentro. Vi que Ludwig era quien estaba a cargo de nuestro bloque y se esperaba en la puerta a que todos hubiéramos entrado.

Eramos demasiada gente y las camas no eran suficientes, todo el mundo empezó a buscarse un pequeño lugar para poder estirarse encima de las camas. Eran literas en las que solo deberían caber una persona encima y una debajo, pero nosotros fuimos capaces de hacer caber tres personas encima y tres debajo. Conseguí que hubiera un lugar para Lovino, Kiku y yo, después de pedir casi llorando a un hombre que se fuera a la cama de al lado dónde había un lugar libre. Conseguí sentarme en la cama pero Lovino me dijo que me estirará porque me veía agotado. Le sonreí levemente y me estiré. Kiku intentó subir a la cama, ya que no había escalerilla y nos había tocado la parte de arriba, pero le tuvimos que ayudar. Se sentó, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Le puse una mano en el hombro y la otra la puse en la espalda de mi hermano.

-Por lo menos está Ludwig.- murmuré sonriendo.

-¡¿Y que hará ese macho-patatas eh?! ¡¿No lo ves Feliciano?!¡No nos puede ayudar!- gritó mi hermano en italiano. Me lo quede mirando con el rostro lleno de tristeza y quite mi mano de su espalda.

-Lo siento...- murmuré. Él solo bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo también, lo siento. No tienes la culpa.- murmuró mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos en un gesto nervioso. Kiku continuaba en la misma posición cuando de repente unos oficiales entraron y nos miraron a todos con cara de repugnancia.

-¡¿Kiku Honda?!- gritó uno de los nazis. Kiku subió el rostro, tragó saliva, preso del miedo y bajo de la cama. Se movió lentamente hacía los oficiales y estos lo miraron con una sonrisa. - Nos han comunicado que tu padre abandonó a su país porque estaba de nuestra parte, y que después a ti se te vio con un americano ¡Y estabais juntos como si tu fueras una puta! ¡¿Así que eres un desviado, eh?! - gritó el alemán mirando acusadoramente al japonés. Este estaba cabizbajo y tenía los puños apretados cogiéndose de la camisa. El oficial gruñó y le dio una bofetada a Kiku haciendo que este casi se cayera al suelo. El corazón se me encogió y estuve a punto de saltar de la cama para defenderle pero mi hermano me cogió del brazo, conociendo mis intenciones. - Eres una vergüenza para la nación de la que vienes, eres una vergüenza para el mundo. No te mereces ni estar aquí. No eres mejor que todos estos judíos. Eres un enfermo.- escupió el nazi. Pensé que Kiku se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento pero él aguantó, mirando al suelo fijamente. - Llévatelo.- gruñó el oficial al de su lado. Este asintió y agarró a Kiku de la camisa llevándoselo.

Me gire hacía Lovino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Mi hermano bajo la lista y dejo mi brazo.

-Lovi...- susurré. Él levantó la vista, se acercó a mi y me abrazo mientras dejaba que yo llorase en su hombro. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Ludwig estaba hablando con el oficial que le había dicho todo aquello a Kiku, gesticulando y con una expresión de preocupación.

Nos dieron la comida en el patio, nos tuvimos que poner por filas, y yo, a pesar de que no tenía hambre, tuve que comer porque mi hermano me obligó.

Ya era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo, todos menos yo. Mi hermano había caído rendido justo llegar a la cama, pero yo no podía, solo hacía que imaginarme lo que le podía estar pasando a Kiku, si estaba vivo, si estaba muerto. Me sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano y suspiré. Se oían unos pocos ronquidos. De repente alguien me tocó el brazo haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Feliciano, soy yo.- oí la voz de Ludwig murmurar. No pude reprimir una sonrisa y sin importarme nada más, salte de la cama y le abracé. Él me devolvió el abrazo pero rápidamente me hizo salir de aquella habitación para ir a una que estaba dos puertas mas lejos. Una vez estuvimos dentro cerró la puerta con seguro y suspiró.

Aquella habitación era de la misma mida pero solo tenía una cama baja, un escritorio, un armario y diferentes muebles, uno con libros, el otro con fotos. Me fije que en una de las fotos salían Ludwig y su hermano Gilbert. Sonreí y mire el alemán.

-Luddy~, estoy muy feliz de verte.- le dije sin poder reprimir las ganas de abrazarle. Me acordé de las cartas que me había mandado, cuando me había confesado que me amaba. Tenía ganas de corresponderle si es que todavía me amaba. Él también me abrazo, posando su barbilla encima de mi cabeza, bufando entre mis cabellos. De repente me aparté de él con el ceño fruncido. - Lo siento.- me disculpé. Él me miro extrañado.

-¿Por que?

-Debo oler muy mal. Nos han hecho correr.- murmuré bajando la cabeza. Él sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

-Como si eso importará.- murmuró. - Tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero ojalá no estuvieras aquí.- musitó. Aplasté mi cara contra su pecho cubierto por el uniforme y le apreté más.

-No importa, yo también te quería ver, vee~ .- confesé. - Lud ¿Dónde esta Kiku?- le pregunté, mi voz sonando mas preocupada. Él se separó de mi y suspiró.

-He conseguido que no le echen del campo y se lo lleven a Dachau o Treblinka**. Pero no estoy seguro de que le harán. No creo que lo maten, estate tranquilo por esto.- murmuró el alemán. Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Ludwig...- murmuré.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Appellplatz: Era el lugar de reunión en los campos de concentración. Es una palabra alemana creo. <strong>_

_****Dachau y Treblinka són dos campos que he leído que traian a los homosexuales. Dachau no se, pero Treblinka, (he leído un libro sobre ese campo) era un campo de exterminio, o sea, como relataba el libro que leí, la gente llegaba allí y directamente les mataban, solo algunos grupos se quedaban para hacer los trabajos. Dachau está en alemania y Treblinka en Polónia. **_

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Uhu! Ya estamos en el deceno capitulo! :D me alegro mucho de que esta historia vaya prosperando bien, y es mi historia mas leida :3 muchas gracias a la gente que la sigue la lee y se toma su tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Este capitulo es corto pero es que me marcho cinco dias a Sicilia, Italia, y claro, al menos queria dejar algo hecho (: **

**Polonia aparece en este capitulo! :) **

**Bueno, en el capitulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: <strong>

Subí la vista para ver la reacción de Ludwig. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y se mordía el labio inferior.

-Feliciano...- murmuró. Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo y le acaricié la mejilla. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta que nuestros labios estaban a milímetros. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que yo me puse un poco nervioso y junte nuestros labios. Ludwig me tomó de la cintura y profundizo más el beso. Parecía que no era la primera vez que él besaba a alguien, cosa que me dio celos, pero si era la mía, al menos de esa forma y verdaderamente no sabía que hacer. Le agarré de las solapas del uniforme intentando seguirlo en el beso hasta que él se separó lentamente, cuando casi nos habíamos quedado ahogados. Nunca pensé que se podría llegar a sentir tan bien. - Recibiste mis cartas...- murmuró. Asentí con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió y suspiró. Subí una mano hasta su pelo perfectamente ordenado y lo removí un poco.

-Me gustaría haberte contestado...

-Lo puedes hacer ahora.- me propuso. Los dos nos sentamos en su cama y él me acarició la mejilla. - No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

-Pues seguramente lo mismo que yo, vee~

-Veo que sigues teniendo ese tic.- sonrió. Baje la cabeza sonrojado.

-Solo me viene cuando estoy muy feliz. - le volví a abrazar y cerré los ojos. Él suspiró y me apretó contra su pecho. - Luddy ¿Yo puedo estar aquí?- le pregunté. Sentí como movía la cabeza y levanté mi rostro para ver como negaba con la cabeza. Arrufé las cejas y me separé de él.- No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.- él me tapo los labios con uno de sus dedos enguantados y me sonrió levemente.

-Tranquilo nadie vendrá. Feliciano, no sabes cuanto he esperado para verte, para poder abrazarte, para poder decirte que te quiero, para poder besarte...- susurró Ludwig antes de volver a cerrar la brecha entre nuestros labios. Me apretó mas contra él, está vez trazando mis labios con su lengua, haciendo que pasase entre ellos y me acarició toda la boca con la lengua, haciendo que fuera incapaz de hacer algo, simplemente me deje llevar por él. Cuando se separó otra vez, de nuevo estábamos sin aire, los dos jadeando. Me sentó encima de su regazo y me abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Dónde esta Gilbert?- le pregunté, de repente acordándome de su hermano.

-Mañana será trasladado aquí, estaba en Belzec*. También os echa de menos, se alegrará mucho de veros, aunque... En estas condiciones.- murmuró el alemán. Yo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, vee~

-¿Kiku leyó la carta...? Lo que han dicho... Que llegaron noticias de la traición con un americano...- murmuró.

-Lo siento... Por Gilbert. Kiku me lo explicó, cuando se fueron con su hermana y...- murmuré. Ludwig solo asintió. - ¿Es por eso que le tratan mal? ¿Como lo han descubierto?

-No, no es solo por eso. Su padre fue acusado de traición cuando dejo el ejército japonés para volver a Alemania con sus hijos para llevárselos a territorio neutral. - Ludwig suspiró.- Para los japoneses la lealtad es muy importante así que fusilaron a su padre por traidor y buscaron al resto de la familia. Llegaron hasta dónde se encontraba Kiku y se enteraron que mantenía relaciones con un Americano, pero como estaba en tierra de Aliados no pudieron hacer nada. Cuando supieron que había regresado a Alemania dieron información al gobierno nazi para que acusaran a Kiku de homosexual y le trataran igual o peor que a un judío. Cuando se enteraron que se encontraba aquí en Auschwitz... Hoy mismo se han encargado de buscarle...- acabó con un susurro. Le apreté las manos, intentando no llorar.

-Me podría pasar lo mismo... A mi, a Lovino...- susurré. Él me acarició la cabeza y me beso el pelo.

-No dejaré que os pase nada, a ninguno de los tres. Mañana, si Kiku no ha vuelto, me encargaré de ir a ver que le pasa. Tranquilo ¿si? _Mach dir keine Sorgen**.- _me aseguró Ludwig. Sonreí levemente, un par de lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos me estaba durmiendo en sus brazos así que volví a mi cama y me abracé a mi hermano quien se movió un poco y me abrazó él también. Oí como Ludwig me susurraba "Buenas noches" y me pude dormir con una ligera sonrisa

Nos despertamos con una horrorosa sirena que hizo que casi no explotaran los tímpanos. Gruñí un poco, todo el cuerpo me dolía a causa de ayer y mi hermano también se levantó quejándose.

-_Juden erwachet!**_*- oí la voz de Luddy y alguien mas gritar. Sus palabras no me herían tanto porqué sabía que él no lo sentía, o al menos eso quería pensar, quería creer que el me amaba de verdad a pesar de ser un judío. Nos levantamos rápidamente. Una vez estuvimos en la Appellplatz me di cuenta de que el Sol aún no estaba ni en el cielo, justo empezaba a salir, quizás nunca me había despertado tan temprano, pero aún así, sabía que ni que durmiera durante diez o nueve horas no sería capaz de recuperarme.

Nos pusimos todos en fila otra vez y nos dieron un trozo de pan y con un cucharón nos dieron un trago de agua. A pesar de que parecía ser poca cosa y el pan estaba duro para nosotros ya era mucho pedir que nos lo dieran dos veces al día. No nos podíamos sentar a comer, teníamos que comer de pie bajo la observación de los alemanes para que no nos guardásemos ningún trozo para mas tarde. Al cabo de unos diez minutos todo el mundo tenía que haber comido así que nos volvíamos a separar por especialidades e íbamos todos corriendo hacía la fábrica. Aunque me sentía mas cansado que el día anterior tenía mejor los ánimos, el haber podido hablar con Ludwig me había ayudado mucho y sin duda sus besos me habían dado energía.

Me fije que a mi lado había un chico rubio, quizás un año mas joven que yo o de la misma edad que se tropezaba con sus propios pies y sus pantalones ya que le iban enormes. Su cabello rubio parecía haber sido muy bonito antaño pero ahora estaba sucio. Estuvo a punto de caerse pero con las fuerzas que me quedaban le sujeté del brazo para que no cayese y le mataran. Sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza me miraron un momento y sonrió.

-_Dzięki...****- _murmuró en un idioma que no conocía. Arrufé las cejas y puse cara de confusión y él se dio cuenta de que no entendía su idioma. - Ah perdón... O sea... Quería decir gracias...- murmuró sin aliento. Le sonreí de vuelta y continué corriendo a su lado junto con mi hermano que iba justo delante de mi.

Una vez llegamos a la fábrica, no sin antes haber oído un par de disparos, hicimos lo mismo que el día anterior, hacer paneles de madera si saber porque. Está vez me puse al lado de mi hermano y el chico rubio que iba conmigo se puso a mi lado, el primer lugar que encontró. Nos pusimos a trabajar tan buen punto los nazis empezaron a gritar. Yo no despegaba mi vista del panel de madera pero mire de reojo al chico rubio quien también estaba trabajando pero con cara de asco y bufando.

-¿Como te llamas?- le pregunté en un susurró. Él levantó la vista y arrufó las cejas. Le había hablado en alemán y él parecía no entenderlo así que le hablé en hebreo y le pregunté lo mismo.

-Feliks Łukasiewicz.- me respondió en un acento que se podía oír claramente pero aún no podía descifrar de dónde era. ¿Quizás ruso..?

-Yo me llamo Feliciano Vargas.

-Como que eres italiano ¿verdad?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Parecía haberse recuperado de correr. Asentí con la cabeza impresionado que hubiera adivinado de donde era.- Ya se veía, como que tu acento es muy evidente y con el apellido ni digamos.- me explicó.

-Oh... ¿Y tu de dónde eres?

-Pues de aquí claramente.

-¿Aquí...?

-Polonia.- me contestó pero seguido se puso un dedo encima de los labios indican dome que me callara. Uno de los soldados pasó por nuestro lado en aquel momento y nos observó con detenimiento. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el polaco se volvió a girar. - ¿Y este quien es? Como que parecéis gemelos.

-Lo somos, pero ssh... No se lo podemos decir a nadie por lo visto. Se llama Lovino.- el mencionado solo movió ligeramente la cabeza "saludando" al rubio. - ¿Tu también eres judío?- el polaco negó con la cabeza y se estiró el pijama para mostrarme que tenía un triangulo rosa en el suyo con una P en medio. Me fije el mío y tenía dos triángulos que formaban la estrella de David de color amarillo.

-Aún no te han marcado la nacionalidad, quizás no lo hagan... La P significa que soy Polaco, osea, eso ya lo pueden poner porque no me avergüenzo y el triangulo rosa significa que soy homosexual...

-¿Homosexual? ¿Te gustan los hombres?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza. -¿Y que te hicieron?- le pregunté desesperadamente.- Tengo un amigo que lo acusan de homosexual y se lo han llevado y yo ,y, tengo miedo, y si le pasa algo yo...- el polaco me paro poniéndome una mano encima de la boca. Sus finas cejas estaban casi juntas y bufó.

-Lo pase muy mal cuando llegué... Como que todos los malditos nazis se aprovechaban de mi.- hasta Lovino empezó a escuchar en aquel momento, preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Kiku.

-¿Se aprovechaban?- cuestionó el italiano mayor. Feliks asintió con la cabeza y vi que un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-Me violaron al menos tres veces... No se... Deje de contarlas, como que estaba fatal. Y encima después nos quieren matar a nosotros cuando ellos son unos degenerados.- se giro y agarro el panel de madera. - Después de violarme y escupirme me pegaron, me insultaron...- pude ver que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y dolor.- El tercer día de tenerme encerrado en una habitación pequeñísima me hicieron salir y me pusieron en un barracon como a los demás. Como que se pasa fatal el ser diferente aquí... Pero yo no me avergüenzo de nada...- murmuró Feliks.

-Nosotros también lo somos.- murmuré. Él levantó la cabeza.- ¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad?

-No, no, tranquilo, como que no te iba a hacer eso. - me aseguró. Nos quedamos otra vez callados al oír voces de alemanes que se acercaban de nuevo. Por mala suerte uno de los oficiales se quedo casi todo el día postrado delante de nosotros por lo que no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar menos cuando se fueron durante media hora, el pequeño descanso que tenían los nazis para comer, mientras que nosotros teníamos que seguir trabajando. Por mala suerte no podía saber la hora ni los horarios que teníamos ya que los nazis se habían encargado de que nadie pudiese conservar sus relojes.

Una vez las horas de trabajo se hubieron acabado tuvimos que correr de nuevo hacía el campo. Otra vez pasamos por debajo el arco que pretendía darnos esperanzas, pero yo no necesitaba aquello. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que Ludwig era uno de los que estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta. Le sonreí y pude apreciar que levemente el me devolvía la sonrisa.

Solo necesitaba a Ludwig para tener esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>*Belzec: fue el primer campo de concentración alemán. Se encontraba en Polonia, cerca de Varsovia. <strong>

****_Mach dir keine sorgen_: No te preocupes (alemán)**

*****_Juden erwachet_!: Judíos despertad o levantaos (ya no me acuerdo) alemán. **

******_Dzięk_i: gracias (polones)**

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Konnichiwa! Lo siento por la tardanza, un mes justo xD q triste... Pero bueno, lo siento es corto D: Pero es que queria acabar con una frase contudente y aquí está :) Bueno, espero que os guste uuuu, yo este sabado me voy al concierto de Lady Gaga en Barcelona uiii por fiin llego! :D **

**Disfrutadlo :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: <strong>

Aquella noche por primera vez me di cuenta del pútrido olor que hacia. Nadie se quejaba pero yo no pude evitar sentirme bastante asqueado por el olor, haciendo que se me revirasen las tripas y tuviese ganas de vomitar. Lovino estaba dormido y no le quise molestar así que mire a ver si había alguien despierto. En la litera de nuestro lado dormían tres personas y el de la punta en lugar de dormir se limitaba a mirar el suelo y a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro podía ver como sus ojos brillaban e iba moviendo la mano en círculos como si estuviera dibujando algo. Aquella noche hacia los mismo así que me gire hacia el y me lo quede mirando intentando que el se fijase en mi y no lo tuviera que molestar.

-¿Quieres algo? - me pregunto secamente al ver que le observaba.

-¿Que es ese olor? - le pregunte, sintiendo mi estomago removerse nuevamente y lo que había comido empezaba a subirme por el cuello. Trague saliva evitando vomitar.

-Ah... - musito aquel hombre. Puso una sonrisa melancólica y suspiro. - Es el olor que hacen los cadáveres cuando los queman. - aquella frase salió de sus labios tan naturalmente que era imposible no creerle, era imposible que sonara mal, simplemente para todos ellos eran un hecho, e incluso habían aprendido a convivir con aquel olor. Sentí un nudo en el cuello pero eso no pudo evitar que sintiera ganas de vomitar otra vez. Me Levante de la cama y di un salto hasta tocar al suelo. Me fui hasta la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Que haces? ¿Estas loco? ¡Te va a pillar el oficial! - me murmuro. Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza saliendo de aquella habitación. Camine por el pasillo lo menos ruidoso que pude y me fui hasta la habitación de Ludwig. Llame a la puerta tres veces pero Luddy no tardo en abrir. Me sorprendió de que todavía llevara el uniforme puesto siendo ya tarde pero me fije en que había alguien mas dentro de la habitación, cubierto con mantas y sentado en la cama.

-¡Kiku! - no pude evitar exclamar. Corrí hacia el y le abrace, las lagrimas asomando en mis ojos al ver que el japonés tenia la mirada perdida, llena de miedo y estaba temblando. -Luddy, Luddy, ¿Que le han hecho? Ludwig bajo la cabeza sentándose al lado de Kiku y le fregó las espalda.

-Le he salvado de otra noche de sufrimiento, diciendo que ya lo castigaría yo. Feli, por favor, no te alteres. - me pidió, y con los ojos le di confianza para que me explicara lo que le habían hecho a mi amigo. En verdad esperaba que no fuera lo que le hicieron a Feliks. - Cuando le cogieron se lo llevaron y lo pegaron, después por la noche lo violaron... La verdad es que no se quienes o cuantos pero te juro que si lo supiera, les mataría con mis propias manos. Finalmente he podido ayudarle. - abrace mas a Kiku, las lagrimas bajando libremente por mis mejillas, sintiendo dolor y lastima por mi amigo. Él no se merecía nada de esto, yo hubiera estado dispuesto a sufrir la mitad del castigo que se le había infringido o incluso todo.

-L- Luddy... ¿ No llegaba Gilbert hoy? - le pregunte acordándome de su hermano. - Si, llega con el próximo tren que estará al caer, por eso aun llevo el uniforme, tengo que ir a recibirle. Feliciano ¿Te quedarías con Kiku mientras no estoy?- yo asentí con la cabeza rápidamente. Él miro la hora en el reloj que tenía colgado de la pared y suspiró. - Me voy ya, no te muevas de aquí, por si a caso, voy a cerrar con llave des de fuera ¿sí?- yo volví a asentir. Me levanté antes de que él saliera por la puerta y le di un rápido y pequeño beso en los labios. Le sonreí tiernamente y me senté otra vez al lado de mi amigo. El alemán salió y oí el ruido de las llaves mientras cerraba, luego el de sus botas hasta que abandonó el edificio. Mire a Kiku, quien todavía parecía estar en un estado de shock. Le acaricié el cabello y le besé la mejilla, algo que seguramente él no me hubiera dejado hacer estado en su plenitud.

-Y-yo...- murmuró, en un pequeño intento de decir algo. Abrí mas los ojos y le anime a intentar hablar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estás resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas. - L-le prometí a Alfred...- susurró.- Q-Que sería siempre suyo... Me doy asco...- masculló en un murmullo. Tragué saliva y le abracé mas fuerte.

-No das asco...- le aseguré. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y lloró mas fuerte. Sabía que yo no podía entender lo que estaba pasando él en aquel momento, a mi nunca me habían violado, yo no podía saber lo que estaba sufriendo el japonés. Debió pasar una media hora o tres quartos hasta que sentimos que la llave giraba y alguien entraba.

Me tensé, pensando en que podía ser cualquiera aunque no creía que Ludwig se hubiese dejado la llave ahí. Para mi sorpresa Gilbert entró con Ludwig. A diferencia del alemán mas joven Gil llevaba un uniforme negro en lugar de verde oscuro. Me sonrió y me removió el pelo saludándome pero enseguida prestó toda su atención a Kiku. Se arrodilló delante del japonés y le acarició el rostro. Kiku levantó los ojos lentamente y miro al peliblanco, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Kiku.- murmuró Gil antes de abrazar al japonés. Me pregunté como se sentiría después de decirle que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos, cosa que me hacía mucha pena aunque no se podía obligar a una persona a querer a alguien. Gilbert se separó un poco de Kiku y le miro a los ojos, pero el japonés pareció ponerse nervioso y rehusó la mirada del otro así que me pregunté si Kiku se habría acordado de que Gilbert le había dicho por carta que le quería. Ludwig me tomo del brazo y con una mirada me dijo que fuéramos fuera y les dejáramos solos. Ambos nos esperamos fuera hasta que Gilbert abrió la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa y nos dijo que se llevaría Kiku a su habitación. Ludwig me dejo en su cuarto mientras acompañaba a su hermano y a Kiku. Me levanté de la cama, dónde me había sentado previamente y di una vuelta al cuarto.

Era austero, cosa que me recordaba a como tenía la habitación en su casa. Aún así, vi que había algunas fotos enmarcadas descansando en la mesa. Había una de él y Gilbert de hacía unos años, con su uniforme, ambos sonriendo. Había otra con su padre y con su madre, los tres en el salón de su casa. Había una de él solo, quizás un foto oficial ya que salía con una leve sonrisa y solo se veía hasta debajo de los hombros. Realmente, el alemán no dejaba de asombrarme con lo guapo que era, y sabía que si existía esa tal raza aria, él era el patrón.

Toqué levemente el marco de la foto dónde estaba él, y entonces me fije en una mas pequeña que había al lado. La tome levemente con los dedos, ya que esta no estaba enmarcada, pero sin duda, fue la foto que me chocó más. Allí estaba él, pero también estaban Kiku, Gilbert, Heracles, Elizaveta, Roderich, Antonio, Lovino... Allí estaban todos. Sentí mi corazón compungirse y las lágrimas amenazaban en salir, sin embargo, había una sonrisa en mi rostro. Con aquella foto, me acordé de todos los momentos al lado de ellos, de cuando llegué a Alemania y a penas sabía alemán.

Cogí la foto mas fuerte y la apreté contra mi pecho. Todo aquello se había acabado, no sabía si la mitad de ellos estaban vivos o muertos, sanos o enfermos. Cuando estábamos escondidos cada día que llegaban cartas temía que una viniese de Grecia comunicando a Kiku la muerte de su amigo, o que viniese de Hungría o Austria y que uno de la pareja nos comunicará que su compañero había muerto. Pero lo que más temía era que llegara una carta de Gilbert comunicándonos que Ludwig había fallecido. Por suerte, todos aquellos miedos se desvanecieron cuando noté la cálida mano del alemán, de la cual se había sacado el guante, sobre mi hombro.

-¿Feli?- murmuró, preocupado al ver las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas. Yo suspiré profundamente y deje la foto de nuevo encima de la mesa, en el mismo lugar dónde la había encontrado. Me vi incapaz de decir algo, ya que no podía decirle que todo estaba bien, que yo estaba bien, porque aunque quisiera engañarme y sentirme feliz, nada estaba bien. Intentaba reconfortarme en el hecho de que Ludwig estuviera a mi lado, pero aún así, ¿Que podía hacer él? ¿A caso podía salvarnos de la muerte si esta ya nos había escogido? ¿A caso nos podía salvar de la ira de otro oficial?

Apreté mis puños y pensé una y otra vez en aquellas preguntas hasta que me di cuenta de algo. Empecé a temblar involuntariamente y me gire para mirar a Ludwig.

-Ludwig...- murmuré. - Si te pidieran que nos matarás ¿Lo harías?

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Konnichiwa! Siento la tardanza pero este capitulo es un pocooo mas largo que el anterior y esta narrado en el POV de Ludwig :) El próximo seguramente este en el de Antonio o Lovi, aquí vereis porque.**_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Ludwig<strong>

La vida en los campos era la más cómoda que podía llegar a tener un oficial, pero solo si tenían suficiente estómago para ver como cada día morían cientos de personas, por enfermedad, por inanición o porque un compañero tuyo había decidido que era divertido matar a alguien. Pero lo peor, era cuando morían de tu propia mano. Y aquel era el peor momento del día para mi. Mientras muchos de mis compañeros no tenían problema en apretar el gatillo a mi me resultaba una acción muy dolorosa. No podía irme a dormir ni un solo día tranquilo, con mi mente en calma porque cada día alguien me mandaba a quitarle la vida a un judío, a un gitano o a otros seres "inmundos", como los consideraba mi país. Los que me costaba mas matar eran los acusados de homosexuales, ya que sabía que yo me merecía más el tiro que ellos.

La llegada de Feliciano, Lovino y Kiku solo había empeorado las cosas. Tenía que cuidar de ellos, tenía que estar seguro de que nadie les mataba o morían por alguna causa. Sabía que Feliciano era débil y que cada día le resultaba más difícil aguantar el camino hasta la fábrica corriendo. Eran pocos los días que se me autorizaba a acompañarlos como un guarda más.

Aquellos días de marzo eran muy fríos y la tarea de pasar lista se hacía ardua hasta para los SS. Temblando como hojas los prisioneros aguardaban en la _appellplatz _a oír su número, rezando para sobrevivir al día. A veces me tocaba a mi pasar lista pero eran casos raros los que se me permitía hacerlo ya que los encargados solían ser de rango más bajo. Aquel día le había tocado a mi hermano. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente del frío y vahó salía de sus labios temblantes y azulados a pesar de ir bien cubierto y abrigado. Yo miraba a Feliciano preocupado ya que si yo lo estaba pasando mal no me imaginaba como lo debía estar pasando él con la fina camisa del pijama y los delgados pantalones. Podía ver des de el rabillo del ojo que él y su hermano temblaban como hojas y tenían la piel blanquecina y un poco azulada, claros signos de congelación.

-2456... 2457... 2458...- gritaba mi hermano en alemán. Los prisioneros iban levantando sus brazos a medida que oían su número. Estaban todos hasta que llegamos al 2475. Nadie levantó la mano y a pesar de que alguien listo lo hubiera hecho nadie podía imaginar que pasaría al ver que alguien se había escapado.

Subí mis manos hasta mi boca y tire mi aliento contra mis guantes para que se calentaran un poco. Mi hermano volvió a gritar el mismo número. Vi que se estaba empezando a enfadar ya que resoplaba por la nariz así que me acerqué a él y le pedí que pasaba. Algunos oficiales se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Que que pasa? ¡¿Que que pasa?! Una de estás malditas ratas se ha escapado, ¡Eso es lo que pasa!. - gritó mi hermano exasperado. Apreté mi mano sobre su hombro y le pedí que se tranquilizara. Mandé a inspeccionar los barracones para ver si había alguien escondido, una tarea que duro media hora, media hora en la que me sentí culpable por hacer congelar aquellos hombres allí fuera.

Uno de los guardas se acercó a mi, hizo el saludo hitleriano el cual le devolví.

-_Haupsturmführer*_ Beilschmidt, no hemos encontrado a nadie en los barracones. - me informó con voz seria. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí de nuevo delante de los prisioneros con mi hermano.

-No hay nadie, se ha escapado.- le comuniqué. Mi hermano apretó los dientes y resopló.

-¡Por lo visto – gritó Gilbert- uno de vuestros compañeros se ha escapado! - resopló otra vez y miro la lista. - 2473, 2474, 2476, 2477 ¡Un paso al frente!- gritó. Los cuatro nombrados dieron un paso temblorosos ahora de miedo. Yo sabía que pasaba cuando alguien se escapaba pero aquellos eran relativamente "nuevos" en el campo, con solo la antigüedad de dos semanas, y nunca habían sufrido una escena como aquella. Me alegré de que no fuera alguien cerca al número de Feliciano el que se había escapado ya que si no él iba a sufrir las consecuencias, como lo harían aquellos cuatro desgraciados. Dos guardas se llevaron a los cuatro presos hasta una viga que se erguía en la _appellplatz_, dónde estaban preparando cuatro sogas. Con los puños apretado me mantuve de espaldas a aquella estampa tan cruel que se estaba formando pero por mi mala suerte me llamaron.

Entre la niebla de la mañana que se solía formar y la oscuridad aún vigente al ser tan temprano me pidieron que fuera yo el que diera un golpe a la silla de uno de los prisioneros, así que muy a mi pesar, me tocó ser un asesino. Pude ver claramente como su frágil cuerpo convulsionaba antes de quedarse estático, colgado de la soga alrededor de su cuello, su lengua azulada saliendo de su boca y los ojos desorbitados. Era una imagen perturbadora que habían obligado a ver a aquellas persnas en la _appellplatz_. Apreté mis manos y suspiré recogiendo la silla del suelo. Aquellos cuerpos se iban a quedar allí por lo menos durante dos días más, para descorazonar a la gente con ideas de escaparse. Acabaron de pasar lista y los enviaron todos a trabajar. Con el corazón en un puño observé como Feliciano corría al lado de un chico rubio con los ojos humedecidos.

La tarea de protegerle se me había hecho un poco más fácil al ser el _Blockältester**_ de su bloque. Por las noches me podía ocupar que él y su hermano estuvieran un pocos mas calientes o incluso podía hablar con él.

-Hey.- murmuró mi hermano al llegar a mi lado. Le observé con detenimiento, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Aún no sabía como él podía disfrutar viendo la gente morir.

-¿Como está Kiku hoy?

-Le he dejado durmiendo. Le he pedido al _Herr Kommandant_*** si me lo dejará quedar como mi "concubina" personal. He visto a otros que lo han hecho con judías e incluso judíos. Espero que la respuesta sea positiva.

-No le harás nada ¿verdad?

-¿Que quieres que le hada, Lud? Yo le quiero.- me confrontó ofendido.

-No le hagas nada que él no quiera. Ya sabes a que me refiero. ¿No lo habrás tocado?- Gilbert bajo la cabeza y al cabo de un minuto negó con la cabeza. - Gilbert...- mascullé.

-¡Solo le besé!- se defendió.- No paso nada, él tampoco me dijo nada, simplemente se quedo callado. Ya se que no me quiere Ludwig, ya lo se.- masculló dando una patada a unas de las piedras. Suspiré hondo.

_-¡Hauptsturmführer, Hauptscharführer_**** Beilschmidt!- gritó uno de los oficiales. -Se les espera en la estación van a llegar nuevos presos. - sin decir una sola palabra más hicimos el saludo nazi y nos dirigimos a la estación. El tren llevaba allí toda la noche y se podían oír los presos remugar. Pedían agua y comida o algunos simplemente hacían ruidos con la boca. Estuvimos diez minutos allí de pie, paseándonos de un lado a otro como perros hasta que abrieron las puertas. A cada persona que se caía del tren le pegaban un tiro y estaba listo así que la gente intentaba no empujar a nadie fuera del vagón, temiendo a aquellos guardas con las escopetas.

Pusieron unas rampas y unos cuantos judíos internados ayudaron a la gente a bajar. A través de las cabeza podía ver como por el otro lado bajaban las mujeres, quienes tenían un destino peor que el de los hombres.

-¡Formad!- empezó a gritar el jefe del campo. - ¡Formad estúpidas ratas!- des de allí, al ver que aquella gente era incapaz de entender lo que se le estaba diciendo empezó a gritar una ráfaga de insultos en alemán y polaco pero nadie de allí parecía saber aquellos idiomas, y quien los sabía lo disimulaba bien. Entonces uno de los suboficiales se acercó al SS enfurecido y le dijo en voz baja que eran españoles. No era la primera vez que recibíamos españoles, pero hacía ya unos cuantos meses y habían sido pocos, por lo que se eliminaron muy deprisa.

El _Obersturmbannführer_ Höss***** dibujo una mueca de asco en su cara y dio unos pasos adelante.

-¡¿Alguien de vosotros sabe alemán?!- gritó mientras miraba atentamente cada uno de los hombres. Algunos se mordían el labio, sin saber lo que había dicho el alemán, con miedo de que fuera una pregunta que tuvieran que responder, hasta que uno de sus compatriotas alzó la mano y se movió de entre su fila para llegar hasta delante. Inmediatamente pude ver que era Antonio. Tragué saliva y le mire atentamente aunque el español miraba al suelo.- Acércate.- le dijo Höss haciéndole un gesto con la mano. - Traduce lo que digo.- e inmediatamente el español de giro de cara a sus compatriotas y empezó a traducir lo que decía el _Obersturmbannführer_ sin vacilar en sus palabras. Nunca le había oído hablar español y la verdad es que se me hacía extraño. Pensé el Lovino y que seguramente ambos estarían felices de verse. _Quizás podría poner unos cuantos en mi barracon, así Antonio y Lovino podrían verse. _

Preguntaron las profesión y edad de cada uno y por suerte para Antonio ya se había ganado el título de traductor, un título que mas o menos te daba "seguridad". Una vez los entraron en el campo para quitarles sus objetos personales, la ropa y la dignidad, me acerqué entre las filas procurando que Antonio estuviera un poco separado de los otros y me pude acercar a él, pero me fije en que Höss estaba vigilando al español de cerca así que decidí no aventurarme y decidí esperar.

Me hicieron volver al bloque para vigilar mientras les daban el pésimo desayuno perdiendo casi todas mis oportunidades de hablar con Antonio.

Cuando hubo pasado una media hora vi que los españoles también hacían cola para la comida y me esperé al lado de la olla hasta que le toco a Antonio. Este tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño bol, una mirada hambriento mientras se relamía los labios, gesto que me hizo sentir mucha pena por él.

-Antonio...- susurré, intentando que solo él me oyese pero el español pareció ignorar el hecho que lo estaba llamando así que una vez tuvo su ración le di un golpe flojo en la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo mal y me lo llevé del brazo para disimular, con cuidado de no tirar su comida. El español parecía visiblemente asustado, sus ojos verdes, ahora mas prominentes encima de aquel rostro delgado, humedecidos y sus cejas alzadas.

-S-señor yo no he hecho nada, se lo juro...- chapurreó en alemán. Negué con la cabeza rapidamente y le cogí el rostro para que me mirase.

-¿Es que no me reconoces?- le pregunté. Él pareció subir un poco sus ojos a mi rostro y entonces sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ludwig!- exclamó, soltándose de mi agarré para abrazarme efusivamente. Viendo que estabamos captando miradas indeseadas le golpe suavemente y me lo quité de encima.

-No hagas eso aquí, te podrían matar.- murmuré. Él, aún así, no cesó de sonreír. Me lo llevé dentro de mi bloque dónde lo encerré en mi habitación.

-¡Oh, Ludwig, Ludwig! ¡Que feliz estoy de verte!- exclamó de nuevo el español. Yo no pude evitar sonreír y le indiqué que se podía sentar en mi mesa para comer. Las ropas que llevaba le iban demasiado grandes y holgadas, le colgaban de todos sitios. Comió con delirio y en menos de dos minutos se lo hubo acabado. - Dime, dime ¿Sabes dónde están Lovi y Feli?- se apresuró a preguntar.

-Sí, están aquí.- le contesté.

-¿En serio? ¡Que mal!- dijo desilusionado.

-Lo se, lo siento.- el español se puso triste un momento pero entonces sonrió.

-Al menos, antes de morir, podre ver a mi Lovi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Haupsturmführer: grado de oficial de la SS de Ludwig. Equivale a capitán.<strong>_

_****Blockältester: encargado del bloque, o barracon. **_

_*****Herr Kommandant: Mi comandante o algo así (alemán). **_

_******Hauptscharführer: grado de suboficial de la SS de Gilbert. Sería el "líder de pelotón de cabeza". **_

_*******Obersturmbannführer Höss: Rudolf Höss fue el comandante de Auschwitz. **_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Sayonaraa**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**Konnichiwa! Esta vez subí mas rapido de lo esperado :) Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, que como dije, esta narrado por Antonio. Lo siento por todas las que querían Spamano por aquí, pero se tenía que hacer... Ya lo entendereis aunque creo que es bastante claro :S **

**Los reviews serán muy bienvenidos ya que ultimamente escasean... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong>

**POV: Antonio**

A pesar de que la guerra en mi país había terminado, teníamos un dictador. Todos los que habíamos luchado con los republicanos corríamos peligro. Mi familia formaba parte de ellos así que nos escapamos a Francia. Por mala suerte, Hitler era "amigo" de Franco, y había decidido estar a su lado contra los republicanos. Francia ya formaba parte del Reich alemán así que cuando llegamos a París nos detuvieron los nazis y se nos llevaron. Mi madre fue separada de mi padre y yo junto a él fui deportado a Mauthausen.

No nos trataban tan mal como a los judíos, des de luego que no, e incluso podía llegar a tener alguna "importancia" entre los presos, pero cuando mi padre no pudo soportarlo más y falleció ya no quise trabajar más al lado de aquellos alemanes. Me mezclé entre los judíos para que me trataran igual que ellos, para que quizás la muerte me llegara más rapido, pero lo único que conseguí era encontrarme allí, en el patio de Auschwitz, en una fría mañana de Invierno, esperando a que nos dijeran lo que teníamos que hacer.

Por el rabillo del ojo seguía a Ludwig, quien se movía nerviosamente a nuestro alrededor. Alguien me llamó, pero no lo oí o no quise hacer caso, yo seguía persiguiendo a mi amigo alemán con la mirada. Cuando gire la cabeza pude ver que Gilbert se encontraba delante de mi, con las cejas arrufadas como si estuviera enfadado, pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba preocupado.

-Gilbert...- murmuré. Parecía cosa del destino, encontrarme a mi viejos amigos allí, pero me preocupaba más de lo que me alegraba. No quería que ellos me viesen morir. Vi que por sus labios se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa pero su expresión no acompaño a sus acciones. Me cogió bruscamente del brazo, pero al instante dejo de apretar y me miro con el rostro desencajado. Yo sabía porque se había sorprendido. Lo que había sido una vez mi brazo entonces parecía un hueso. Había pasado un año y medio en el campo de concentración de Mauthausen y aunque hubiera tenido un "buen" lugar, la comida no había sido abundante y las enfermedades no perdonaban.

El prusiano me llevo hasta delante de las filas dónde tuve que traducir lo que el general estaba anunciando. Nos llevaban a construir otro campo. Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en el cuello en ver los rostros de mis compañeros españoles. Muchos de ellos habían compartido su experiencia en Mauthausen conmigo, y me habían ayudado a sobrevivir. Muchos de ellos no pasarían de aquel día.

Una vez el general lo hubo anunciado los hicieron poner en fila y todos empezaron a correr pero a mi me retuvieron ahí. El comandante del campo se acercó a mi con una sonrisa.

-Ya que eres el único que sabe alemán de esa panda de ratas no hace falta que hagas el trabajo sucio. Ahora también iras al otro campo pero con nosotros, con el coche, no hace falta que corras. - me explicó. Sentí una sensación de repugnancia y tuve ganas de vomitar . ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que era yo quien tenía que trabajar al lado de aquellas bestias? Ludwig y Gilbert se acercaron a mi, y ambos se pusieron a mi lado.

-Has tenido suerte, amigo.- musitó Gilbert. Yo baje la cabeza y apreté los dientes.

-¿Suerte? ¿Que suerte he tenido? Es lo peor que me podía haber pasado.

-¿Lo peor?- masculló Ludwig.- Lo peor es lo que sufren Feliciano, Lovino y Kiku. Tu no tienes que trabajar y te darán más comida. Estarás a cargo de vigilar el grupo.

-¿Podré ver a Lovi...?- musité sintiendo que mis ojos se humedecían. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como el alemán asentía levemente. Sentí una ola de esperanza apoderarse de mi. Si tenía a Lovi a mi lado la vida empezaba a tener sentido.

El Comandante me volvió a llamar así que me dirigí corriendo hacía él. El campo no estaba lejos, solo a unos pocos minutos en coche, pero estaba seguro de que hacer aquello corriendo debía ser horroroso.

Era una explanada gigante, y delante de mi se erguía una torre con una puerta enorme por la que pasaba una vía de tren y detrás de esta había al menos unos cincuenta o más barracones. No eran como los del otro campo, estos estaban hechos de madera oscura, y los techos tenían una pequeña ventilación. Todo estaba volteado de vallas electrificadas y alambrados. Sentí que me estremecía. Aquello parecía mucho peor que el otro. El suelo de tierra estaba mojado e húmedo, y en muchos sitios había tanto fango que el pie se hundía. Los nazis iban con botas altas de montar así que poco les importaba.

Yo tenía que quedarme al lado de mis compatriotas traduciendo los que los oficiales les mandaban. La mayoría de cosas eran gritos con insultos pero yo solo les decía lo justo, no les traducía las blasfemias y tampoco los insultos.

Hacía un rato que ningún oficial pasaba por allí, así que empecé a dar vueltas alrededor de los otros y a ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban.

-Beilschmidt es esta muy protector con él, ¿No crees?

-Lo querrá para él solo.- intenté oír un poco más de aquella conversación entre los dos nazis.

-Pero tu ya te lo has tirada ¿verdad?

-Sí, fui afortunado, ahora el maricón esta mucho más delgado y casi no se le puede tocar que ya le haces daño. ¡Bah! Esos asiáticos.- y entonces supe que estaban hablando de Kiku. Sentí que mi sangre se helaba. Le habían violado, aquellas bestias sin corazón lo habían violado. Me dirigí hacía ellos sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Sois unos degenerados de mierda!- les grite en su idioma. Ambos me miraron expectantes. Uno de ellos enfureció y de un golpe me lanzó al suelo.

-¡Que dices rata de mierda! ¡Como te atreves a insultarnos! - gritó. Muchos de mis compatriotas se habían girado para ver con miedo lo que estaba pasando. Yo tragué saliva y supe que la había cagado, pero por aquel entonces, no podía pensar, estaba demasiado enfadado.

-¡Vosotros merecéis la muerte! ¡Merecéis que os quemen vivos!- el otro oficial que no había dicho nada me dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la escopeta que llevaba y me hizo arrodillas de espaldas a ellos.

-Asqueroso Español.- masculló el oficial que me había empujado. Oí que sacaba su pistola. Sí, la había cagado. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Busque a mi alrededor para ver si podía ver a Ludwig o a Gilbert, para que ellos me salvasen pero solo pude ver los rostros asustados de mis amigos españoles. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi, cuando mis plegarías se hicieron realidad. No estaba lejos, pero le habría reconocido en un mar de gente. Lovino había girado su cabeza hacía mi, las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. Yo sin poder evitarlo le sonreí. No podía estar enfadado con mis amigos, ellos me habían prometido que vería a mi Lovi antes de morir y así lo había hecho.

-Lovi...- murmuré antes de que él oficial apretará el gatillo. Podía morir en paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo siento Antonio!<strong>_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Sayonaraa**_


	14. Capitulo 14

**Konnichiwa! WOW! muchas gràcias a todas las personas que dejaron review :') pedi muchos y me dieron muchos:D Bueno, espero que este capitulo le guste a la gente. Se que me estoy iendo de la historia pero prometo que en el pròximo ya habrà GerIta, pero es quele tengo mucho apreció a Feliks i sentía que él fue uno de los que sufrió más en la segunda guerra mundial (como Polonia quiero decir.. ) bueno, en fin, espero que os guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14:<strong>

**POV: Feliks**

Aquellas frías noches en que finalmente, después de un día agotador, me podía estirar en aquella estrecha cama que tenía que compartir con dos personas más no podía evitar pensar en los días que pasaba en Cracovia, una ciudad que a pesar de estar cerca de aquel campo parecía tan lejana.

Cuando vivía en aquel modesto piso con mi pareja, con mi novio lituano. Toris era la persona que mas quería en el mundo, la persona mas amable, simpática y cariñosa que nunca había conocido.

Se había mudado conmigo des de Kaunas hasta Cracovia para poder estar juntos. ¿Había algo más romántico que esto? Cuando la guerra empezó y Alemania nos invadió, él no volvió a su país, se quedó conmigo viendo como a mi no me dejarían marchar.

Hasta que los nazis llegaron podíamos incluso ir cogidos de la mano por la calle, y a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de algunas personas, nadie se quejaba. Yo no podía ver nada extraño a pesar de la guerra, hasta que un día vi como hacían bajar a un judío de la acera y le hicieron caminar por la calzada. Lo que yo no sabía era que mi Toris era judío, pero pronto lo supe. No me importo hacerle lado, el día en que entraron los alemanes en nuestra casa diciendo que nos teníamos que alojar en el Ghetto. Me separaron de él pero les rogué que me dejasen ir con el, alegando que era un hijo bastardo de mi madre y que era, en parte, mi hermano. Me insultaron, me tacharon de traidor del país y me enviaron al ghetto junto a él.

El piso, mucho más pequeño que el otro nuestro era frío y viejo, como todos los pisos del barrio. Oía la gente hablar yidis y yo era incapaz de entenderlo así que la mayoría me conocían como el único no judío allí dentro, utilizándome muchas veces para entrar comida o otros bienes de fuera del ghetto, utilizando mi documentación real, mi documentación "aria". Pero cuando me ponía el brazalete con la estrella de David, era cuando me igualaba a la situación con mi novio y cuando me sentía mejor.

Muchos de los judíos del ghetto los habían llevado al campo de Plaszow, el campo de concentración de Cracovia, a otros los habían enviado más lejos. Toris y yo nos habíamos ido salvando de las redadas hasta el día "final", el día de la matanza del ghetto. No tuvimos tiempo ni lugar para escondernos, nos llevaron a la calle y allí nos pusieron a una fila. Vi que me observaban mucho, pero no le di importancia hasta que uno de los policías del ghetto junto con un SS se acercó a mi y me pidió los papeles. Con miedo saqué mis papeles reales y se los di. Los examinaron e incluso se los llevaron a otro oficial, quien mas tarde supe que se llamaba Amon Goeth, el comandante del campo de Plazow. Este me examinó y me echó fuera de las filas, y me aventó un golpe en la cara, haciendo que me sangrara la nariz. "Por estúpido.", recuerdo que masculló. Me dijo que podía volver a la ciudad a pesar de haberme hecho pasar por judío.

Mire a Toris con miedo y preocupación, él me pedía con los ojos que me fuera y que le dejara pero yo no me vi capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que no podría vivir solo, no sin Toris a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza y me volví a poner en las filas pero el comandante me volvió a aventar otro golpe y me gritó que me fuese, haciendo que dos de sus oficiales me vinieran a agarrar. Llegué hasta a Toris forcejando, y sabiendo que seguramente aquella era la última vez que le iba a ver le planté un beso en los labios delante de todos. Un fuerte golpe en ambos estómagos nos separó y el comandante empezó a gritar en alemán.

Sabía que besar a Toris había sido algo que había molestado al capitán, pero no me importaba, al menos no hasta el momento en que hicieron arrodillar al Lituano de espaldas a uno de los oficiales y delante de mi y el mismo oficial le apuntó su pistola en la cabeza. Quise bajar la cabeza pero uno de los oficiales que me agarraba me mantuvo agarrado por el pelo para que mirara lo que le iba a suceder a mi novio por mi culpa.

Susurré lo siento en lituano, solo para que él lo entendiese y antes de que el oficial disparase él me sonrió y vi que sus labios se movían diciendo "Te amo". Cuando le hubieron disparado no pude evitar gritar de frustración y dolor al ver como la sangre salía de su cabeza. Les grité de todo en polaco, y a pesar de que alguno me entendió dejaron que "aquella pobre maricona" se desahogara.

Me llevaron hasta otro tren, dónde pase a penas un día hasta llegar a Auschwitz. Tan solo llegar allí, los de mi vagón los apartaron del resto gritando algo en alemán, una palabra que me sonaba desconocida, pero más tarde supe que nos estaba llamando maricones. Nos llevaron hasta alguna parte del campo, un pequeño patio y nos hicieron desnudar. Una vez todos estuvimos como dios nos trajo al mundo empezaron a inspeccionar nuestros cuerpos. Los SS murmuraban cosas entre si, con unas sonrisas asquerosas plasmadas en sus labios.

Intenté no sobresaltar entre los otros, haciendo el menor ruido posible y sin moverme pero me estaba congelando, ya que estábamos en octubre, y en Polonia ya hacía frío. Mis dientes castañeteaban y todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

-¡Tú, el rubio de cabellos largos!- alcé la vista involuntariamente ante el grito pero hice bien, ya que el gritó iba dirigido a mi. Con miedo di un paso al frente y uno de los SS me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta delante de los otros. Todos sonrieron con lujuria. - Vaya, vaya, no esta mal ¿eh? Parece un chica. -todos asintieron con la cabeza. En otros tiempos me habría sentido alagado de oír algo así, pero en aquel momento solo podía pensar en el frío que hacía. Uno de ellos se acercó a mi y me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos, suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme marca.

-Dime. ¿tienes frío niñita?- los otros oficiales rieron ante el apodo que me había adjudicado. Yo sentí con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista del suelo. - Vaya, tranquila, enseguida se te va a pasar.- no pude evitar sonreír en pensar en calor, pero después entendí que quería decir con ello. Sin dejarme vestir, me llevaron hasta uno de los edificios, no recuerdo cual, y me hicieron entrar en una habitación.

Yo sabía que aquella no era mi habitación, ni de lejos. A pesar de no ser muy lujosa, estaba bien, y tenía botellas y botellas de cerveza y Vodka encima de la mesa. Sin pensármelo dos veces, en cuanto vi las mantas bien puestas encima de la cama cogí una de ellas y me la eché por encima. En poco rato deje de tiritar y con una sonrisa satisfecho me senté en la cama.

La tranquilidad no duro mucho rato, ya que el oficial que me había escogido no tardó en entrar. Era alto, de unos treinta y largos o cuarenta y pocos años, blanco con los cabellos castaños. Nos e podía decir que era feo, que des de luego no lo era, pero con aquel uniforme a mi me daba asco. Me miro con una sonrisa y cogió una de las botellas de Vodka que tenía encima de la mesa y le dio un largo trago. Parte de la bebida le cayó por el mentón y el cuello. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la sed que tenía.

Me mordí mis labios resecos y mire con sed las gotas de Vodka que caían por el cuello del SS. Él se percató de mi mirada y sonrió lascivamente. Se sentó a mi lado, con su botella aún en la mano. Creí que me la daría pero no lo hizo, simplemente subió su cabeza mostrándome su mojado cuello, por el que aún caían algunas gotas. Entendí que quería que hiciese y a pesar de que mi dignidad y el amor que aún sentía por Toris me decían que no lo hiciese la sed acabó ganando. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello y con la lengua lamí las gotas de Vodka. El SS río y dio un tragó más a la botella de Vodka.

-Así que también tienes sed.- yo asentí otra vez. Él me sonrió y me acercó la botella a los labios. Abrí la boca deseoso de poder beber algo aunque fuera aquella asquerosa bebida alcohólica que quemaba mi garganta. Tan pronto me tocó los labios él la apartó y le dio un trago, pero no se lo tragó. Me sonrió, con el Vodka dentro de su boca y entendí que quería que yo lo tomase de allí. Negué con la cabeza levemente, sintiendo arcadas a la idea de besarle pero él me cogió de la nuca y me acercó a él. Al ver un poco de bebida caer por la comisura de sus labios no pude reprimirme más y junté nuestros labios. Inmediatamente él abrió los suyos y parte de la bebida pasó a mi boca, la cual no dude en beberme, a pesar de estar sintiendo un asco repugnante.

Parte del Vodka había caído por los lados de nuestras bocas y nos empapaba la ropa o la manta. No me dejó separarme del beso, lejos de eso, me apretó más contra él y aprovechando que yo tenía mis manos envueltas con la manta empezó a tocarme por debajo de esta.

Aquella noche si no fue la peor se acercó bastante. Con los ojos cerrados soporté las manos de aquel nazi encima de mi cuerpo, mientras rezaba para encontrarme pronto con mi lituano y poder salir de aquel infierno que justo acababa de empezar.

Cuatro o cinco meses mas tarde, aún sobrevivía. Mi cuerpo ya no era deseado por ninguno de los oficiales, gracias a dios, ya que había adelgazado hasta parecer un cadáver y la piel se me había llenado de manchas azules por cada golpe que me daba. ¿Merecía la pena vivir? Me preguntaba esto, cuando aquel chico italiano me salvó de lo que habría sido mi muerte. Una sonrisa, una sonrisa que te hace creer que a pesar de estar en las peores condiciones aún hay gente con humanidad.

Un mes más tarde de aquello, los oficiales me volvieron a llamar en una de sus fiestas. Estaba tan cansado de haber trabajado que veía borroso y a penas me podía mantener derecho. Mientras se reían de mi me daban Vodka y otras bebidas, las cuales yo no tenía más remedio que tomar. Me emborracharon pero aquellas últimas escenas se me quedaron grabadas. Uno de los oficiales, rubio de ojos azules me miraba con preocupación todo el rato, era uno de los únicos que no gritaba y no se reía de mi.

Con los ojos le busqué y le pedí ayuda ya que los otros me habían empezado a desnudar y a empujar. No tuve fuerzas para aguantarme más y me caí al suelo, sintiendo todo el mundo rodar a mi alrededor. Casi no podía ver, pero si podía sentir. Sentía cada patada, cada golpe que me daban aquellos malditos alemanes. Cerré los ojos, dejando caer las lágrimas de miedo y de tristeza que se habían acumulado hasta que sentí que los golpes cada vez dolían menos.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo. Ellos aún estaban allí, riendo, gritando y gateando mi cuerpo, pero aún así, los sentía distantes. Después de aquello todo se volvió negro y no pude evitar sonreír. La espera había sido larga, pero por fin podría volver a ver a Toris.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

Sayonaraa


	15. Capitulo 15

**Konnichiwa! Siento no subir tan regularmente como me gustaría hacerlo, pero el insti me ocupa mucho tiempo u.u' Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que ya voy por el quince! Estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia y de que la gente la lea :D De verdad, muchas gracias a toda la gente que la lee^^ En este capitulo vuelve a narrar Feli^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15:<strong>

Si uno se quejaba del invierno en el campo, pues el verano era mucho mucho peor. Era Julio, y a pesar de que los inviernos allí eran fríos, el sol tocaba de lleno. En las noches de invierno molestaba menos la estrechez entre las personas para mantener el calor, pero en verano las noches se hacían insoportables. Por suerte, durante el mediodía y las primeras horas de la tarde podíamos descansar, pero eso no reducía el horario, simplemente trabajábamos des de más temprano y acabábamos mucho más tarde. Durante el mediodía los grupos de cada cama hacían turnos para que cada persona pudiera dormir sin nadie a su lado.

Hacía meses que no había visto a Feliks, aquel polaco que ayude, pensé que quizás se había escapado, aún sabiendo que lo más seguro es que lo hubiese matado. Ludwig finalmente, después de que yo le preguntara, me dijo la verdad. Le habían matado. A pesar de no haber tenido mucha relación con él no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. ¿Y si el próximo era yo? O aún peor, Kiku o mi hermano.

Los del eje estaban empezando a perder batallas y los aliados estaban ganando territorio. Por el campo se murmuraba que otros campos estaban empezando a "limpiarse", ya que los nazis no querían dejar huella y tenían miedo de que los aliados encontraran todo aquello. Algunos decían con optimismo que se acercaba el fin, pero eso en Auschwitz solo significaba que se daban más prisa en matar a la gente.

El tiempo pasaba lento y solo las noches se me hacían demasiado cortas y cada vez encontraba menos tiempo para ir a ver a Ludwig. Cuando nos encontrábamos procuraba no besarle porque sabía que debía oler muy mal y debía dar asco. Me acuerdo de la noche antes de que nos fuéramos de Auschwitz. Fui a ver a Ludwig, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pero nadie pareció despertarse, todos demasiado cansados para hacerme caso. Llame a su puerta cuatro veces, como hacía siempre para que él supiera que era yo. No tardo ni un segundo en abrirme que ya me tenía entre sus brazos. Llevaba una camisa que se quedo sucia cuando me hubo abrazado. Mire la camisa con pena, avergonzado de ir de aquella forma. Ludwig me acarició el rostro y se acercó a mi para besarme, pero como era usual yo le rehuí.

Vi como Ludwig estaba dolido de que yo me hubiera escapado de sus afectos pero yo me sentía aún peor. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y al levantar la vista del suelo vi un muerto viviente en el espejo. Y Ludwig se encontraba detrás de él. El muerto tenía una expresión de sorpresa y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era mi reflejo. El muerto era yo. Deje caer las lágrimas de mis ojos y tragué saliva ruidosamente. Ludwig se acercó a mi por la espalda y me puso una mano encima del hombro, y apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

Mi cuerpo parecía un cadáver. Todo el pijama que cuando me lo dieron ya me iba un poco grande ahora me venía enorme, holgado por todas partes y me di cuenta que me tenía que sujetar los pantalones con una cuerda para que no se me cayeran. La camiseta me iba tan grande que se me veían ambos hombros. Se me veían todos los huesos, y tenía la cara chupada, parecía que solo tuviera un cráneo, los ojos demasiado saltones y los labios secos. El pelo estaba sucio y asqueroso y hasta el rizo que solía tener que se mantenía rebelde y no podía peinarlo nunca se había aplanado con mi cabello. Me toque el rostro con las manos y me dio asco tocarme con aquellas manos. Eran todo huesos, podía contar todos los huesos que tenía en la mano y parecía que los dedos se me podían caer en cualquier momento.

Me sentía tan asqueado con mi cuerpo que no podía evitar llorar. Ludwig me acarició el rostro dulcemente con una expresión dolida.

-¿Como puedes tocarme...?- le pregunté con un hilo de voz.- Mirame. Soy asqueroso...- sollocé. Ludwig negó con la cabeza y me hizo girar para que le mirase. Me besó la frente y me abrazó con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

-Para mi no eres asqueroso, yo te amo, y te veo hermoso.- sin que yo pudiera replicar me besó los labios suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romperme. Cogí sus manos torpemente y sonreí.

-Gracias, vee...- susurré. - Sino fuera por ti, yo no se si estaría vivo.- confesé. Ludwig arrufó las cejas.

-No digas eso, quiero que aunque yo no este tu continúes viviendo. Prometeme que lo harás.- me dijo seriamente. Yo asentí con la cabeza y se lo prometí. No entendí hasta el día siguiente que quería decir con aquello.

Por la mañana, más temprano que de costumbre, levantaron a nuestro bloque y nos hicieron formar. Lovino y yo estábamos muy dormidos, ya que él solía esperarme despierto por si me pasaba algo por más que yo le dijera que debía dormir. Nos gritaron que subiésemos al tren y yo, con miedo a volverme a pasar seis días dentro del vagón entré llorando y abrazado a mi hermano. Vi que había otros bloques a los que les hacían salir e intenté ver si Kiku estaba entre ellos.

Al japonés lo habían separado definitivamente de nosotros. Gilbert no lo pudo guardar eternamente así que un día lo sacaron del cuarto de Gilbert y le mandaron a trabajar como todos los otros. La última vez que le vi fue hiendo a trabajar y ya hacía dos meses de aquello y no sabía si estaba vivo y Gilbert y Ludwig tampoco sabían dónde estaba.

El viaje en tren solo duro diez minutos, pero nos tuvimos que esperar una hora dentro. Cuando nos dejaron salir me mareé, aquella fue mi primera impresión de Birkenau*. El olor pútrido a cuerpo quemado era mucho peor allí que en Auschwitz. Aún estaba oscuro, debían ser las cinco de la mañana, y las llamas se alzaban des de las chimeneas hasta el cielo y un humo negro se extendía por el campo, y era aquel humo el que olía tan mal. No fui el único que se sintió asqueado y algunos no pudieron evitar vomitar ante el pútrido olor que se olía.

Si Auschwitz ya era una excelente máquina de matar aquello lo era todavía más. Me acordaba de haber ayudado a construir barracones meses antes y ahora vi que formaban parte de aquel campo, y yo había ayudado a ampliarlo. Aquello era enorme y los barracones eran mucho más grandes que en Auschwitz pero sabía que aquello no significaba que tuviéramos más espacio a la hora de dormir. Un nazi empezó a gritar que nos bajáramos y todos a trompicones nos bajamos del tren, ayudados por otros presos.

Se oían gritos y ladridos de perros y me sentía como si volviera a entrar en Auschwitz por primera vez. Mi hermano me había cogido la mano tan fuerte me que estaba haciendo daño pero no me quejé ya que podía ver que él estaba tan aterrado como yo. Nos hicieron formar de nuevo y empezaron a revisar la lista. Pasaban por nuestro lado y apuntaban nuestro número, una mirada de desprecio y el asco centelleaba en sus pupilas.

Uno de los SS se acercó a mi hermano y a mi y nos miro atentamente.

-¿Sois gemelos? - nos preguntó con un fuerte acento polaco.

-No, - contesté tan rápido y seguro como pude.- yo soy menor que él por un año.- el SS no pareció muy convencido pero nos dejo en paz.

El campo era tan grande que era un suplicio llegar hasta el barracón y no creía poder acordarme de cual era entre tantos y tantos barracones idénticos. Cuando llegamos allí nos cerraron la puerta y todos creíamos que nos dejarían un días de descanso pero apenas hubo pasado una hora en la que casi nadie pudo dormir ya que eramos muchos, demasiados, a pesar de que el barracón fuera grande, cuando nos volvieron a llamar a fuera. Y allí empezó de nuevo un días de trabajo. Nos hicieron trabajar en la pedrera, lo cual era muy duro. Aquellas piedras pesaban mucho, seguramente mas que yo en aquellos momentos y apenas podía sostenerlas con mis brazos y sentía que los huesos se me podían romper en cualquier momento.

Cuando el oficial que estaba a cargo de vigilar veía que me costaba un poco levantarme con la piedra me daba un latigazo en la espalda y me gritaba que acelerase el ritmo. Yo solo podía apretar los labios e intentar no gemir de dolor mientras las lágrimas me escocían los ojos.

Los días allí todavía se hacían más interminables, y más sin Ludwig a mi lado. Echaba de menos nuestros encuentros durante la noche, dónde él me decía que me continuaba queriendo y que era igual de hermoso que siempre.

No fue hasta Noviembre, cuando el verdadero frío empezó, que volvimos a saber de Kiku. A este también lo habían trasladado a Birkenau y se encontraba en el bloque se los experimentos. Cuando el judío que lo sabía me lo contó no pude evitar alarmarme. La mirada de aquel hombre al decirme que mi amigo estaba allí era turbada. Sus ojos deambulaban de un lado a otros como si no me quisieran mirar.

-¿Que le harán? ¿Que hacen ahí? - le pregunté agarrándole las manos. El hombre miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguna SS cerca. Se acercó más a mi y con un suspiro contestó.

-Te hacen experimentos. Nadie, nunca, sale vivo de allí. He oído q-que te intentan cambiar el color de los ojos, y que a los gemelos les intentan coser los cuerpos, - ante aquellas palabras no pude evitar que se me helara la sangre. ¡Hice tan bien al mentir!- y otras aberraciones que me da hasta cosa contar.

Le di las gracias y continué trabajando. Lovino me miró preocupado, sus ojos anegados en lagrimas. Yo sabía que si Lovino estaba vivo era porque yo lo estaba. Había sufrido mucho con la muerte de Antonio y si yo moría él no querría vivir, porque sabía como era mi hermano, y él era una de las razones por las que cada día luchaba para conseguir llegar una vez más a aquella cama dura y húmeda. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Estará bien, estaremos bien, no te preocupes.- le aseguré, aunque ni yo me creía mis palabras. Quería ser optimista, porque si ya había pasado casi un año podía pasar otro y así hasta llegar al fin de la guerra, dónde estaba seguro que seriamos liberados por los aliados. No había forma que el mundo dejara vencer a alguien tan atroz como lo eran los nazis.

Y a pesar de que estuviéramos en un lugar dónde la muerte era lo normal y lo que se veía cada día, la Navidad llegó, y quizás, a pesar de ser una época de fiestas, era peor que los días normales.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? <p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	16. Capitulo 16

**Konnichiwa! Aquí estoy, aunque tecnicamente ya somos la una de la mañana del día 26 (al menos en españa) es Navidad XD Os deseo a todos Felices fiestas :)  
><strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Navidad<br>**

**POV: Ludwig**

El trabajo se hacía todavía más arduo sin Feliciano ahí y por las noches me encontraba muy solo, pero sabía que yo era la persona menos indicada para quejarme, porque me dolía cada día al ver los rostros de aquellas personas que no habían hecho nada y aún así estaban allí sufriendo. Por las noches sentía la necesidad imperiosa de llorar pero nunca lo hacía, porque sabía que el día que llorara no podría evitar llorar al ver la masacre que se producía día a día.

Aún así, la Navidad llego. No era algo que esperase con ilusión, pero mi compañeros sí. Preparaban todo el alcohol, comida y chicas que traerían al campo aquella noche. Estaba a punto de declinar la oferta de ir pero eso solo acrecentaría las sospechas que tenían de mi. Yo era conocido entre los prisioneros como "El nazi bueno". Era un título que sin duda me aliviaba una mica, que pudieran verme como a un ángel entre demonios. Pero los otros se reían de mi y me decían que era demasiado amable con aquellas "ratas".

Por eso mismo los trabajos de asesinar a alguien me los solían dar a mi, para que me hiciera fuerte, pero lo único que conseguían era augmentar lo mal que me sentía conmigo mismo.

Finalmente me dejaron ir de "visita" al campo de Birkenau. Recuerdo que mis manos temblaran con el látigo en la mano. Sabía que lo tendría que usar, mis compañeros me miraban atentamente a la espera de que yo encontrara a una presa.

-Mira ese.- dijo uno de mis compañeros acercándose a mi. Me señalo a un judío que estaba de espaldas a nosotros y a penas podía llevar la piedra que tenía que transportar. Apreté el látigo con la mano y le mire con las cejas arrufadas. - Vamos, no seas nenaza, no esta haciendo nada. ¡Es un vago! - me acerqué al judío e intentando que pareciese que le estaba dando fuerte le golpeé con el látigo y le grite que trabajase. No podre olvidar nunca el rostro que reflejaba el miedo más horroroso que podre haber visto nunca. Las lágrima caían por sus mejillas sucias y sus labios temblaban. Arrufé las cejas con culpabilidad y tragué saliva.

Me gire a ver a mis compañeros y vi que Gilbert se había unido a ellos y sonreía. Intenté mantener el rostro serio y continuamos con el paseo.

Una de las últimas paradas y una que se moría de ganas de enseñarnos uno de los oficiales era el barracón de los experimentos. Solo al ver la gente que se arremolinaba fuera de este solo podía temerme lo peor. Gritos desesperados se podían oír des de las diferentes habitaciones del bloque. Mi sangre se helaba con cada grito y cada descripción de experimentos. Rezaba para que nadie descubriese que Feliciano y Lovino eran gemelos ya que al ver las atrocidades que les hacían a estos no podía evitar sentirme fatal con ganas de llorar.

-Hace relativamente poco que el Dr. Mengele está intentando operar lo ojos de uno de sus pacientes. Es asiático y está intentando cambiarle los ojos para que sean como los nuestros.- sentí que mis manos empezaban a sudar y mi respiración se agitaba. Mire a mi hermano quien también tenía un rostro asustado.

Conseguí escabullirme del grupo cuando este salió a fumar fuera.

Intentando que el doctor no me viera busqué la sala dónde debía estar Kiku. No tarde mucho en encontrarla, y después de meses sin verlo no pude sino entristecerme al verle en aquel estado. Alrededor de sus ojos había una venda que alguna vez había sido blanca pero estaba teñida de rojo al igual que el resto de su esquelético rostro. No llevaba el usual pijama de prisionero sino una bata de hospital. Me acerqué a él y pude ver como se tensaba.

-Kiku... Kiku soy yo, Ludwig. No tengas miedo. No te voy a hacer nada.- noté como se relajaba un poco y en su boca se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ludwig...- suspiró, casi sin voz. Iba a decirle algo cuando sus palabras me interrumpieron.- Sacame de aquí... Por favor.- sus palabras me dejaron helado. Me sentía tan impotente y estúpido delante de mi amigo, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle, y más al ver que estaba tan mal. Una lágrimas roja bajo por su mejilla mientras su respiración se agitaba. - Por favor... Voy a morir... Sacame de aquí.- sollozó.

-Kiku.. Kiku... Tranquilo, no hagas ruido. Dime ¿Que te hacen?- toqué su venda para sacarse la pero él me cogió las manos con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-No.. No tengo ojos... No veo.

-¿No ves? ¿No tienes ojos?- le pregunté horrorizado. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Me los han quitado y me los han puesto, y también me han cortado y ahora ya no veo nada. P-primero...- empezó.- Primero me metieron con dos personas más en una habitación oscura, completamente negra, y teníamos agua hasta los tobillos. - notaba que le costaba seguir con la conversación y su voz se rompía.- No teníamos baño y tampoco agua, teníamos que bebernos la agua dónde también meábamos...- empezó a llorar un poco más fuerte y le pedí que no continuara sino podía pero el negó con la cabeza.- Nos intentaban cambiar el color de los ojos... Cuando salí no vi nada durante los primeros días pero después empecé a ver, pero los ojos no habían cambiado de color, y n-no estaban satisfechos, ahí fue cuando empezaron a operarme.

No sabía si tenía ganas de llorar de tristeza y pena por lo que le estaban haciendo a mi amigo o porque tenía tanta rabia acumulada. Sentía la necesidad de gritar pero solo apreté más las manos a Kiku y bufé.

-Intentaré sacarte de aquí, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda. Te lo prometo.

-¿Q-que día es hoy?

-Veinticuatro de Diciembre... ¿Por...?

-¿Será tu regalo de Navidad?- me preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Sentí algo oprimirme el corazón pero no pude evitar sonreirle.

-Sí, lo será. - le removí con suavidad el pelo y le dije que tenía que irme.

Con prisa busqué mis compañeros y cuando volvimos a Auschwitz me encerré, sin comer, para terminar pronto el trabajo de todo un día.

En el edificio más grande del campo habían preparado la fiesta de Nochebuena, y como es evidente, con abundante alcohol y comida. Todos los oficiales, suboficiales y guardas asistirían y a los presos se les daría doble ración de una comida un poco más sustanciosa.

Gilbert ya tenía una copa en la mano solo empezar la fiesta y hablaba animadamente con nuestros compañeros. Me acerqué a él y con una sonrisa mire a los oficiales con quien estaba hablando.

-Gilbert, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunté alzando las cejas. Él me miro extrañado pero se disculpó y me siguió. Una vez estuvimos en un lugar dónde no nos pudiesen oír le quite la copa de las manos para que no se distrajese.

-Gilbert, esta noche voy a traer a Feliciano, Lovino y Kiku a este campo.- él abrió los ojos considerablemente.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Te van a matar!

-¡No grites!- exclamé viendo que estábamos ganando algunas miradas. Tragué saliva y procedí. - Es Navidad, no puedo dejar que ellos la pasen ahí.

-¿Y no has pensado en los otros presos? ¿Eres así de egoísta?- me dijo con malicia.

-¿Y es que tu a caso piensas en alguien?- aún mi fiera replica, tenía que reconocer que Gilbert tenía razón, y que no era justo. - Bueno... ¿Me ayudarás?

-No, no, estás loco. Te van a encontrar y matar.- murmuró mi hermano.

-Por favor, Gilbert. No soporto ver todo eso... Mira, tengo una idea. Vamos a coger comida, y vamos a coger mantas, pero intentando que nadie se entere y se las vamos a traer a los del otro campo, porque están mucho peor que este.- Gilbert pensó durante unos momentos pero al final me sonrió.

-Realmente Ludwig, eres demasiado buena persona para estar aquí.

Ambos nos escabullimos de la fiesta como pudimos y cogimos uno de los coches. Por suerte no había nadie que vigilase, al ser Navidad, todo el mundo estaba en la fiesta. En el otro campo había un guarda pero nos dejo pasar porque le mentimos y dijimos que teníamos que relevarlo, y de paso nos libramos de él.

Me dirigí rápidamente al barracón dónde hacían los experimentos y vi que Kiku estaba durmiendo en el mismo sitio dónde le vi por la mañana. Lo desperté un poco, lo tape con una manta y lo cogí en brazos.

-¿Ludwig...?

-Soy yo, tranquilo, he venido a cumplir mi regalo de Navidad. - le murmuré con una sonrisa. Él sonrió y se dejo llevar. Busqué el barracón de Feliciano, pero entre los cientos y cientos de barracones que habían aprovechamos para dejar algunas mantas y comida, aunque sabíamos que no teníamos ni para empezar.

Cuando por fin encontré el barracón salió a recibirme Feliciano con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Luddy!- yo le sonreí y vi que todos me miraban con ilusión. Ya me conocían, era el nazi bueno. Les deje la comida y las mantas y les deseé una feliz navidad. Deje a Kiku con Feliciano, para que pasara la noche ahí, ya que el día siguiente tampoco se trabajaría al ser el día de Navidad.

Gilbert estuvo un buen rato al lado de Kiku, ambos hablando en voz baja mientras yo tenía a Feliciano abrazado a mi, mirando como los otros comían con una gran sonrisa. Me sentí un poco mejor, pero aún así, sentía que todo aquella gente no debía estar ahí.

-Ludwig...- murmuró Feliciano. Le mire y él me sonrió antes de besarme levemente. - Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Sayonaraa**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Konnichiwa! Siento haber tardado más de lo deseado, iba asubir ayer, ya que ya tenia el capitulo hehcho, peor se me olvido (zorry...) :) En fin!  
><strong>

**Uooh! Estoy muy emocionada, i aunque se que ni dios lee esto tengo que contarlo, en el proyecto que tenemos que presentar a final de curso en la escuela, mi grupo lo hace sobre el holocausto i segunda guerra mundial, pues hemos pedido a una ONG que ayuda a las victimas españolas de campos de concentración si podían concedirnos una entrevista i toma ya! Vamos a poder hablar con dos hijos de ex-deportados del campo de concentración de mauthausen! estoy muy emocionada :'D  
><strong>

**En fin, voy a poner una votación en mi perfil, así vosotros podreis decidir el final de esta historia!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17:<strong>

**POV: Feliciano**

El 1943 empezó más bien de lo que esperaba ya que pude ver a Ludwig y le pude desear un feliz año. Había podido escabullirme a visitar a Kiku durante la noche con la ayuda de Ludwig pero solo un par de veces, ya que los nazis tenían pocos ratos de descanso. El Enero era frío y crudo para los que nos teníamos que levantar temprano para trabajar y cada día llegaba más gente que iba directamente a las cámaras y después al horno. Cada noche rezaba para no ser yo quien tuviera que meterlos dentro de los hornos o llevarlos hasta allí. El olor putrefacto que desprendía aquel humo era horroroso y por las mañanas quedaba una niebla espesa y maloliente que hacía que se me revolviera lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Ya había olvidado el sabor de la pasta y había perdido toda esperanza de volver a comer alguna vez. Deseaba poder salir de allí e intentaba mantenerme animado para que mi hermano no cayese en una depresión que por seguro le llevaría a la muerte. Tenía miedo de que alguno de nosotros enfermase, ya que eran pocos lo que habían visitado la enfermería y habían vuelto.

Aquel día tocaba control, y querían ver quien estaba todavía lo suficientemente saludable para seguir trabajando. Todo parecía una broma ¿saludable? ¿quien podía estar saludable comiendo solo pan y sopas dos veces al día y trabajando un sin fin de horas bajo el frío invernal polaco? Antes de la revisión que nos hacían todos intentamos calentarnos un poco, cada uno con su propio método. Mi hermano y yo habíamos decido pasar la noche abrazados para conservar un poco de calor y encontrarnos mejor por la mañana, y de algo había servido pero al despertarnos empezamos a tiritar.

-Cortaos un poco, solo un pequeño corte en el dedo y pinatos las mejillas con sangre, así pensaran que estáis más saludables.- nos aconsejó uno de los hombres. Mire a mi hermano aterrado. No me gustaba la sangre, y quizás suene como una tontería habiendo pasado ya casi un año dentro de un campo dónde la muerte se hacía visible todos los días, pero no podía evitarlo. Lovino lo sabía y suspiró.

-Yo me cortaré, tu cierra los ojos. - asentí con la cabeza, y cerré los ojos. Oí que mi hermano hacía un leve ruido con la lengua y después me pasaba los dedos por las mejillas, como si intentará sacarme algo con fuerza. Cuando abrí los ojos él también se había puesto un poco de sangre en las mejillas y daba el efecto de que estaba más saludable, sonrojado.

-¡Salid, vamos, salid todo a fuera!- gritó uno de los guardas en la puerta. Todos empezamos a salir, como ovejas del corral, del barracón y una vez estuvimos fuera fuimos hasta la appellplatz. Había oficiales y suboficiales junto con algunos médicos que estaban sentados en mesas.

-¡Desnudaos, pero no dejéis las ropas en el suelo!- tragué saliva y tiritando empecé a desnudarme. A alguien le podría parecer erótico, un montón de cuerpos desnudos, pero en lugar de eso daba nauseas, más que cuerpos parecían huesos, huesos que se aguantaban derechos de forma mágica, y mi cuerpo no era la excepción. Tiritando y avergonzado, baje la cabeza y me puse en una de las filas junto a mi hermano.

-Feliciano, intenta no tiritar cuando llegues allí.- murmuró mi hermano en italiano. Asentí con la cabeza, y mire a mi alrededor. Ludwig no estaba, pero era mejor así, no deseaba que él viese mi cuerpo y viese lo asqueroso que estaba. Tenía ganas de llorar, la impetuosa necesidad de vestirme para dejar de pasar aquella horrorosa vergüenza. No nos dejaban ni conservar la dignidad. En otros tiempos no me hubiera importado estar desnudo delante de otra gente, porque yo era de aquella forma y nunca me había avergonzado de mi cuerpo, pero aquel no era mi cuerpo, o al menos yo no lo creía, no lo quería creer.

Las costillas parecía que iban a romper la piel, y mis piernas al igual que mis brazos parecían tan frágiles que con un solo apretón se podrían haber roto en pedazos. Aún así, aguantaba cada día, cada mes, en aquel lugar. A todo el mundo se le marcaba la columna vertebral tanto que se podían contar las vertebras que había y los pies parecían más grandes de los normal. Y el frío no ayudaba en nada.

Mis dedos estaban empezando a coger un tono liloso y pensaba que si iba a estar mucho más tiempo allí fuera me los tendrían que amputar, por suerte no fue así. Cuando me tocó el turno intenté sacar tripa, mantenerme recto y no tiritar. No sirvió de mucho, ya que la diferencia no fue casi notoria. Mi hermano había pasado al grupo bueno, o al que al menos murmuraban que era el grupo bueno, así que yo esperaba ir con él. El doctor me pidió el número.

-2393...- murmuré. Me examinó de arriba a bajo y me miró con latía el corazón.

-¿Sois hermanos?- me preguntó tomándome desprevenido. Me quede quieto y él pareció impacientarse.- El otro que ha pasado, el anterior. ¿Es tu hermano?- masculló.

-Sí...

-¿Gemelos?- tragué saliva.

-No, él es mayor.- había dicho aquella mentira tantas veces que ya sonaba tan convincente que el doctor no dudo ni un segundo en ponerme en el mismo grupo que mi hermano. No pude evitar suspirar y sonreír. Lovino también se alegró que fuésemos al mismo grupo. -¿Nos podemos vestir?

Lovino negó con la cabeza y me dijo que habían dicho que no nos vistiésemos aún. Esperamos al menos entre una hora y media hora más hasta que nos hicieron mover. Nos hicieron poner en fila de nuevo aún sin podernos vestir y me temí que algo malo estaba por pasar. Alguno de los nazis silbo y grito algo que no fui capaz de entender. Vi que todos empezaban a correr y me empujaban así que empecé a correr como ellos. El corazón me palpitaba muy deprisa al ver que los nazis tenían las pistolas empuñadas, listas para disparar-nos. Con un nudo en el cuello y el miedo y el frío haciéndome temblar continué corriendo.

Querían comprobar quien estaba lo suficientemente saludable como para aguantar aquel esfuerzo y quien se paraba le disparaban. Era correr o morir. Mis respiración se había acelerado considerablemente y me veía incapaz de seguir corriendo pero mi hermano me agarro de la mano y siguió tirando de mi como podía. Intentaba esforzarme pero en las piernas sentía un desagradable cosquilleo, como si no quisieran responderme.

-Corre, Feliciano. Corre o te dispararan.- masculló mi hermano, enfadado conmigo. Deje ir un quejido y me tropecé, y solo fue gracias a la mano de mi hermano que me pude mantener en pie.

-¡Parad!- al menos había pasado un cuarto de hora, suficiente para que los que habíamos quedado vivos estuviéramos intentando respirar de nuevo. Mis piernas temblaban violentamente así que mi hermano dejo que me apoyara en su cuerpo. Nos hicieron recoger de nuevo nuestra ropa y nos dejaron vestir. Tenía tanto frío que solo sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo y los dedos tenían un tono azulado liloso que no me gustaba nada y me dolían como si me los hubieran golpeado con un martillo.

-Gracias a dios...- murmuré. Mi hermano me miro con el ceño fruncido y se mordió el labio.

-¿Dios? ¡¿Dios?! ¿Crees que existe un maldito dios aquí? ¿Crees que Él se merece tus gracias cuando estás sufriendo aquí? - exclamó alertando a varias personas. Mis manos temblaron y arrufé las cejas.

-Lovino...

-No, Feliciano, no es gracias a dios que estás vivo ahora mismo. Aquí dios no existe.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

Sayonaraa


	18. Capitulo 18

**Uof! Esta vez subo rapido ;) Es que estoy super insipirada hoy mismo hemos hecho una entrevista a un hijo de un ex-deportado al campo de concentración de Mauthausen, pero es una pena porque su padre murió allí :( Ha sido verdaderamente interesante escucharlo! I quizas este jueves podamos conocer a un deportado!  
><strong>

**Espero que os guste, es corto, y esta narrado por Lovino, esos capitulos ya son solo para mostrar las crueldades dentro del campo.  
><strong>

**Tengo una meta, y es llegar a los cien reviews antes de acabar la historia! Espero que me ayudeis a conseguirla así que os aseguro que todos los reviews seran bien recividos y muchas gracias a la gente que comenta y lee esta historia!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18:<strong>

**POV: Lovino**

Las últimas nevadas, por fin, fueron en Marzo. El tiempo ideal para trabajar allí era en Mayo y Junio y tenía ganas de que el marzo y el abril pasaron rápidos. La gente moría por congelación o algunos tenían partes del cuerpo congeladas, yo mismo temía todos los días por mis dedos, que se volvían de un color azulado cuando trabajaba. A Feliciano y a mi nos habían desplazado y trabajábamos en Kanada que era el almacén dónde guardaban todas las cosas que la gente traía cuando les llevaban al campo. Se le llamaba Kanada por el país ya que se decía que todo aquello se llevaba a Canadá. El trabajo no era tan arduo pero estaba más lejos de dónde comíamos y teníamos que ir rápido para no quedarnos sin comida.

Allí estábamos constantemente vigilado por los guardas, para que nadie de nosotros pudiera robar nada. Después de sacarlo todo de las maletas teníamos que separarlo, la ropa por un lado, los zapatos por otro y así hasta tenerlo todo clasificado. Había cinco hombres más trabajando allí con nosotros pero nadie hablaba, nos limitábamos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Aquel mismo día nos pusimos en la cola para la comida, con nuestro plato en la mano. Si había algo sagrado para cada uno en el campo eran el plato y la cuchara, si perdías esto no tenías derecho a comida y tampoco te daban otro. Perder el plato quería decir morir de hambre. Nos pusimos a la cola como era usual, esperando con expresión de cansancio a que nos dieran nuestra ración se sopa aguada con lo que decían que era col, pero que en realidad no tenía gusto a nada.

-Lovino, Lovino...- murmuró mi hermano. Me gire y le mire con los ojos entrecerrados. No podíamos hablar mucho y me molestaba que mi hermano no fuese muy consciente del peligro que corríamos al hablar. Le gruñí. - Es Daan, está allí, mira.- murmuró señalando a quien, en efecto, era Daan. Su aspecto se asimilaba al nuestro pero su cuerpo estaba más bien preparado para resistir más. Con sigilo nos acercamos a él una vez tuvimos la comida y observamos como la devoraba hambriento.

-¿Daan...?- susurré. Este se quedo clavado y nos miro a ambos. Al principio no supo reconocernos pero después abrió los ojos como un par de naranjas.

-Oh dios... Feliciano, Lovino... ¿Dónde está Kiku?- ambos bajamos la cabeza y yo me mordí el labio.

-Con el doctor Mengele.- murmuró Feliciano. Daan arrufó las cejas y se rasco dónde alguna vez había habido abundante pelo rubio. Suspiró, abatido y dejo la cuchara dentro de su plato vació.

-¿Dónde trabajáis?- yo devoré mi sopa y Feliciano se encargó de responder.- Yo trabajo como _Sonderkommando_*.

-¿Y eso... esta mejor?- le pregunté. Él me miro con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-¡¿Mejor?! ¡Ni se acerca! Sonderkommando es lo peor que te puede ocurrir en este campo, incluso peor que estas muerto. Cada día tengo que hacer entrar a la gente en las cámaras de gas, compatriotas, gente como yo, y después arrastrarlos hasta los hornos y meterlos dentro, ver como se queman y después eliminar sus cenizas. Si hay algo en este mundo que no le deseo a nadie a parte de estar en estos lugares malditos, es convertirse en Sonderkommando.

-¡Pero tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir!

-¿Más posibilidades... dices?- Daan dejo ir una risa cínica.- Los Sonderkommandos estamos destinados a morir, sabemos demasiado, hemos visto demasiado como para que nos dejen vivos. Yo no voy a salir vivo de aquí, vosotros tenéis posibilidades, pero para mi la lucha esta perdida.- se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al oírle hablar de aquella forma. No quería creer que la lucha estaba perdida, quería creer que allí fuera aún había un lugar para mi y mi hermano. Y por aquel entonces, quería creer en Ludwig y que él no dejaría que nos matasen.

Estruje la mano de mi hermano y nos fuimos a trabajar de nuevo. Por el camino pasamos por delante del camión de provisiones. Yo sabía que lo debían hacer aposta, dejaban las cajas de los panes abiertas, para que alguno cayese en la tentación de coger uno y yo fui uno de ellos. Con sigilo me acerqué hacía el camión e intentando que no me viese ningún SS cogí dos panes, uno para mi otro y otro para mi hermano. Una vez los tuve sonreí y me los escondí bajo la ropa.

Creía que nadie me había visto cuando de repente sentí un grito en alemán.

-_Jude! Jude!**- _gritó el alemán. Yo no sabía si se refería a mi así que disimulé y continué caminando, un poco separado de mi hermano quien se giro a ver que pasaba. El SS al ver que era Feliciano quien se había girado se acercó a él y le dio un empujón, haciendo que mi hermano cayese al suelo. - Dime tu número, judío.

-2393...- murmuró Feliciano en alemán.

-¡Dilo más fuerte!- mi hermano lo volvió a repetir un poco más fuerte y entonces el soldado lo agarro del pijama y de un tirón lo puso de pie. Mi hermano dejo ir un quejido y vi que tenía los pantalones manchados de sangre. Sentí que se me encogía el corazón y un nudo en el cuello. - ¿Has sido tú? ¿Tu has robado el pan?- Feliciano lo miro aturdido, confundido sin saber que decir.

-Yo no he sido, yo no tengo ningún pan.

-¡Maldito mentiroso!- gritó el alemán alzando su mano para darle una bofetada. Di un paso adelante.

-¡Yo! ¡He sido yo!- exclamé antes de que aquella mano dura golpease el rostro de mi hermano. Feliciano me miro asustado y vi como tragaba saliva. El alemán gruñó y dejo ir a Feliciano para acercarse a mi.

-¿Has sido tu? ¿Es que tienes hambre?- me preguntó con una sonrisa cínica. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. - ¡Así que tienes hambre! ¡Maldito judío! ¡Sois unos ladrones! - hizo acercar uno de los guardas el cual me empujó hasta la pared de uno de los barracones y me bajo los pantalones. - Tu mismo vas a contar hasta veinticinco, si dices el número mal volveremos a empezar de nuevo.

Mis manos temblaban contra la pared de madera y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrima, el orgullo por los suelos al verme desnudo de cintura para abajo con un oficial apunto de azotarme el culo. Sabía que las piernas me temblaban cosa que solo hacía disfrutar más a aquel maldito nazi.

El primer golpe vino duro y con fuerza haciéndome gritar de dolor.

-¡Eins (1)!- exclamé a la vez.- ¡Zwei(2), Drei(3)...!- y así hasta llegar a veinticinco y tuve suerte de saber bien el alemán y no haberme equivocado ya que el culo me dolía como si me hubiesen arrancado la piel. Feliciano se acercó a mi, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y me abrazó.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor...- sollozó.- No vuelvas a robar...

-¡Era para ti, Feliciano! ¡Para que pudieras comer!- le contesté en italiano para que no nos entendiese nadie. Él solo negó con la cabeza, llorando más.

-No, no, _fratello***_, prefiero morir antes de verte así...- sollozó.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

_*Sonderkommando: Es un cargo que tenían los presos dentro del campo, que se podria considerar importante, pero como habeis visto de ventajas no tiene nada. _

_**Jude es judío en alemán. _

_***Fratello es hermano en italiano._

_**Sayonaraa**_


	19. Capitulo 19

**Konnichiwa! Uaaaaah han sacado ya la 5ta temporadaaa! Moría mientras veía el capitulo, me encanta me encanta! Japón está muchomás mono! Todo brilla más! (literalmente) y el ending, me encanta la canción y cuando italia baila, jajaja para morirse XD  
><strong>

**En fin, este capitulo a dedicado a gil y a los sentimientos de nuestros hermanos alemanes :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19:<strong>

**POV: Gilbert**

Llevaba el uniforme de un negro casi brillante, todas los pines y medallas bien puestos y rectos. Las botas lustrosas que prácticamente se me podía reflejar la cara en ellas. Mi pelo blanco estaba peinado perfectamente y culminando mi aspecto, había un gorro encima de mi cabeza. Me mire en el espejo con una sonrisa y me dirigí a casa del comandante Hoess. Su casa estaba en el mismo campo de Auschwitz así tenía el trabajo, literalmente, a la puerta de casa.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, sus hijos se habían ido y solo se había quedado su mujer con él. Mi hermano y yo no teníamos ninguna chica pero estaba seguro que aquella noche tendríamos alguna, porque el comandante siempre se encargaba de traer chicas de compañía a nuestras "reuniones".

Bebíamos como cosacos, la mayoría emborrachándose rápidamente. Yo ya tomaba mi tercero vaso de Vodka, con una sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol. Ludwig aún iba por su primera y parecía preocupado. No había casi tocado su bebida.

-Comandante, ha llegado la banda.- Hoess giró su rostro hacía el suboficial que había anunciado a dicha banda. Entraron cuatro judíos, cada uno con la cabeza gacha y un instrumento en la mano. Se pusieron a unos metros de nosotros y empezaron a tocar, animando el ambiente. Todos continuamos charlando y bebiendo sin hacer caso a los judíos hasta que el comandante se giró.

-¡Tocad el himno de Auschwitz!- exclamó, terriblemente borracho. Los de la banda pararon estrepitosamente la canción que estaban tocando y con los dedos temblorosos empezaron a tocar el himno del campo. Todos nos quedamos callados y escuchamos el himno y una vez acabaron el comandante me observó con una sonrisa divertida. - ¡Escoge algo tu, Beilschmidt! ¡Diles que toquen algo!- me gritó. Mire a los judíos con desprecio, sin saber porque y sonreí macabro.

-Tocad el himno nazi.- les mandé. Ellos se miraron entre ellos y sin empezar a tocar bajaron la cabeza. - ¿No me habéis oído? ¡He dicho que toquéis el himno nazi! - grité, notando como el alcohol me hacía enfadarme y perder la paciencia más rápido.

-No lo sabemos...- murmuró uno de los judíos. Me levanté de la silla, me acerqué a ellos y al que lo había dicho le di un puñetazo haciendo que se cayese junto a su violín, al cual se le partió el puente por la mitad. Eso, sin saber porque, me enfadó más, pensando que era su culpa el haber roto el instrumento.

-¡Estúpidos judíos!- saqué mi pistola y le apunté a la frente con clara intención de disparar. Él cerró los ojos y justo cuando iba a disparar sentí unos brazos fuerte agarrándome.

-¡Para Gilbert!- exclamó mi hermano, quien sujetaba mis manos y iba bajando la pistola. Gruñí por lo bajo y le me sacudí los brazos de mi hermano.

-¡¿Por que lo defiendes?! ¡Esa sucia rata no merece vivir! ¡No sabe el himno de nuestra patria!- grité a todo pulmón. Los otros oficiales me miraban divertidos, esperando el momento en que disparara al judío que todavía estaba en el suelo. Ludwig arrufó las cejas, como si yo tuviera que entender algo y fue entonces cuando me acordé de Feliciano y Lovino. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran judíos. Gruñí y me senté de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno..- empezó el comandante.- Judío, levantate. El Haupsturmführer Beilschmidt te ha salvado la vida hoy, deberías darle las gracias.- cogió al judío y lo hizo arrodillar delante de mi hermano quien parecía avergonzado. - Dale las gracias.- masculló Hoess imperativo. El judío murmuró "gracias" y se pudo volver a levantar.

Continuaron tocando durante toda la noche hasta que nosotros nos cansamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Yo iba fatalmente borracho y mi hermano me tuvo que acompañar a mi habitación. Me tumbo en la cama y suspiró.

-¿Como te encuentras?- yo reí ante su pregunta.

-Un poco mareado...- murmuré aún con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Mi hermano se masajeó la sien y se sentó a mi lado.

-Es mejor que me quede o te vas a ahogar en tu propio vómito.- murmuró.

-¡El maravilloso yo no vomita! ¡Yo t-tolero muy bien el alcohol!- grité. Mi hermano me sacó las botas y me sacó algunas de mis medallas y honores para que no me los clavase. Una vez lo hubo hecho puso una silla al lado de mi cama y se sentó en ella, mirándome fijamente. - Estas enfadado...- musité, como si me fuera a poner a llorar. - Conmigo...

-Sí.- contestó el fríamente.- Creía que tu no tenías prejuicios, como ellos, pero ya veo que sí.

-¡Oh vamos!- grité.- Somos nazis, ¿que esperas? ¿Que trate a los judíos como tu? ¡Pues no! Son unas ratas sucias e indignas de estar en nuestra patria. - mascullé. Mi hermano arrufó las cejas, está vez más enfadado.

-¡¿Y Kiku?!

-¡Kiku no es judío! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada!- grité aún más fuerte que él.

-¿Y que hay de Feliciano y Lovino? ¡¿Eh?!- dio mientras se levantaba de la silla, amenazador.

-Oh perdón, son _tus _ratas sucias.- mascullé, con todo el veneno que pude. Ludwig se quedó perplejo, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo y dejo ir un suspiro.

-_Mis _ratas sucias dices...- masculló.- No se ni porque estoy aquí, como fui capaz de meterme en la cabeza lo de que el nazismo era bueno. ¡Limpiar el país dicen! Ellos merecerían morir, así el país estaría limpio.- gruñó. - Me voy, yo no puedo más, no quiero seguir al lado de estos enfermos mentales. ¡Estáis todos locos! ¡LOCOS! - gritó mi hermano. No lo había visto nunca de aquella forma, tan enfadado, parecía que podía matar a cualquiera.

Me levanté con cuidado, por culpa de alcohol, el cual se había disipado un poco por la pelea, y porque creía que si iba despacio él se enfadaría menos, algo muy tonto, como si fuera un perro. Él se había apoyado con los puños en la pared y respiraba dificultosamente, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Me acerqué a él y le puse una mano en el hombro.

-No te vayas por favor, te matarán si no eres del partido. Por favor, no quiero que te maten, no puedo dejar que te maten... Eres mi hermano pequeño... ¿Que dirá papá si vuelvo sin ti? No.. No... Ludwig por favor...- musité, sintiendo como las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos con solo pensar en la idea de que mi hermano muriera. Ludwig se giró y me observó, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Cada día es un suplicio para mí, me despierto con el miedo que este sea el último día de Feliciano, Lovino y Kiku y me duermo con miedo a que llegue el mañana. Es un infierno... - sollozó. Nunca, nunca, había visto a mi hermano llorar, y me dolía la imagen de él haciéndolo. Le abracé tan fuerte como pude y suspiré.

-No te preocupes Ludwig... - no sabía que decirle, y quizás hubiera estado mejor que me hubiera quedado callado pero Ludwig solo me apretó más y continuo llorando en mi hombro. - No me gusta verte llorar, no me gusta para nada...- musité.

Ludwig se separó de mi y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Veo que ya estás mejor... Me voy a mi habitación. Nos vemos mañana.- musitó. Yo no pude decir nada porque él ya había cerrado la puerta. Suspiré, aún un poco abrumado por el Vodka pero más sereno que antes. Me estiré en la cama de nuevo, sintiendo un leve mareo y cerré los ojos. ¿De verdad aquello era un infierno? Nunca me había propuesto verlo de aquella forma. Para mi aquello era mejor que estar al frente o en algún lugar luchando. Era mucho más cómodo. Nunca me había dignado a verlo des de la vista de un prisionero. Y yo sabía el porque. Me daba miedo, me daba miedo saber lo que ellos estaban sufriendo porque entonces sabía que me volvería loco, me desquiciaría, como le estaba pasando a Ludwig. Era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, vivir con los que están mejor, aún si eres el malo.

No se oía nada y solo se podía oler un olor pútrido a carne humana quemada al que ya me había acostumbrado y que me había hecho pasar tantas noches en vela.

Nuestras tropas empezaban a retroceder, perdiendo cada vez más batallas. Tenía miedo del día en que sería yo el que moriría bajo las manos de los que yo había perseguido.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hullo! :) Hey lo siento, este capítulo es muy corto... Sip, pero es q sino no se como llenar los capitulos jajaja, ya se acerca el final y os v¡invito a votar otra vez, si otra vez, la votacion q hay en mi perfil :D NO es la misma XD **

**Espero que os guste :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20:<strong>

**POV: Feliciano**

_Principios de 1944_

La sirena me hizo levantar, abriendo los ojos con pereza. Sentía un dolor punzante en ambas piernas, un dolor que hacía ya días que persistía y la verdad tenía miedo de mirar mi pierna para ver que le pasaba y no quería ir a la enfermería porque muchos de los que entraban allí ya no salían. Me gire para levantar a mi hermano, como era normal ya que a él le costaba más levantarse. Vi que ya estaba despierto pero una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro y estaba sudando, más pálid de lo que nunca le había visto.

-¡Lovi! ¿Te encuentras mal?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Él no contestó, solo me gruñó e intento girar para mirarme. Movió un poco la cabeza y suspiró, sus ojos entelados por lágrimas.

-Llevame...- murmuró.

-No... Lovi, no...- murmuré, sabiendo que se refería a la enfermería. -Te matarán.

-T-También moriré si me quedo aquí...- sollozó, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Me levanté de la cama, mis ojos anegados en lágrimas, y le pedí a un compañero italiano que me ayudase a llevar a mi hermano a la enfermería.

Con cuidado levantamos a Lovino y con lentitud nos aproximamos al barracón que servía de enfermería, dónde estaba internado Kiku. El camino se había hecho largo ya que la enfermería estaba demasiado lejos. Antes de poder llegar un SS nos paró.

-¿Dónde vais?- nos gruñó.

-A la enfermería, mi hermano esta muy enfermo.- murmuré.

-Dejadlo aquí.- nos mandó. Abrí los ojos como dos platos y negué con la cabeza.

-No por favor, está muy mal, a penas se puede tender en pie, por favor, déjenoslo llevar hasta allí.- le pedí con los ojos llorosos. El guarda nos empujó para que dejáramos ir a Lovino, haciendo que él se cayese y se abriese una brecha en la cabeza con una piedra. Grité el nombre de mi hermano e inmediatamente me arrodillé a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.

El SS me cogió del cuello de la camisa y levantó de un estirón. Gemí de dolor y miré una última vez a mi hermano, sabiendo que aquella sería la última vez que le vería con vida. Deje que las lágrimas cayeran de mi rostro y cuando el SS lo levantó le cogí la mano una última vez.

-Sonríe Feliciano...- murmuró mi hermano, con una leve sonrisa apretándome la mano. - No me gusta verte llorar, fratellino...- esbocé una sonrisa triste antes de que su mano se despegará de la mía y fuera casi arrastrado por el oficial.

Mi compañero me puso una mano en le hombro y dejo que llorara hasta que otro oficial nos mandó a trabajar.

Me pregunté cual era mi fin, mi decisión para continuar viviendo en aquellas condiciones, ahora que mi hermano me había dejado, al cual ya seguramente nunca más volvería a ver, y me pregunté si de verdad merecía la pena continuar de aquella forma o si no preferiría encontrarme al fin con todos lo que me habían dejado. Esperaba en la cola del desayuno, mis lágrimas aún saliendo, recordando mi hermano, lo fuerte que había sido hasta el final y como se había preocupado por mi. No sentía ni tan solo el hambre y me bebí el café solo porque sabía que sino no aguantaría.

Empezamos a trabajar todos de nuevo. Yo me tenía que aguantar las lágrimas para que los nazis no me pegaran aunque por dentro lloraba como nunca lo había hecho.

Todos miramos por encima de los hombros cuando oímos a un coche acercarse y yo no fui la excepción. Para mi sorpresa Ludwig era uno de los que iba en ese coche. No pude evitar alegrarme un poco. Él me vio en cuanto bajaron del coche y en seguida me esbozó una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreír para él.

Esperé todo el día a que se hiciera de noche para poder encontrarme con él en las letrinas, el única lugar dónde ningún SS venía nunca por culpa del fuerte olor. Cuando hubieron apagado la mayoría de luces del campo salí de mi barracón intentando molestar lo mínimo a mis compañeros y me deslicé tan sigilosamente como pude hacía las letrinas. Ludwig aún no estaba allí así que espere pacientemente

Estuve esperando mucho rato, no se cuando ya que no podía llevar reloj pero solo se que casi me dormí apoyado en la pared hasta que unas manos me levantaron del suelo y unos brazos me abrazaron.

-Ludwig...- murmuré volviendo a la realidad. Le abracé de vuelta y sonreí un poco. De repente sentí las lágrimas y la tristeza que me había guardado durante todo el día apoderarse de mi. Agarre más fuerte el uniforme de Ludwig y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, dejando salir las lágrimas. Cuando el alemán noto que estaba llorando me besó la cabeza.

-Feliciano... ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que lloras?- me separó un poco de él y alzó mi rostro.

-Lovino...

-¿Que le ha pasado?- exclamó asustado.

-Está en la enfermería...- sollocé. Él entendió mi preocupación y bajo la vista.

-No te preocupes, lo sacaré, lo sacaré de allí para ti...- me aseguró. Le mire con una leve sonrisa, dándole las gracias, aunque sabía que Ludwig no era capaz de hacerlo todo ya que no quería que él se metiese en problemas y menos por mi culpa. Con una sonrisa se acercó a mi rostro y me besó.

Cuantas semanas habían pasado des de que no había probado sus labios, tantas que ya ni me acordaba de su sabor. Aquella era una de las pruebas que Ludwig me daba para demostrarme que me amaba de verdad, sino ¿Como podría besarme estando tan sucio y asqueroso? Una vez separó sus labios de los míos me beso la nariz y me abrazó mas fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando me acordé de la razón por la que continuar vivo: Ludwig.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	21. Capitulo 21

**Konnichiwa! Lo siento por tardar tanto, ultimamente no me venia la inspiración para escribir estar historia D: En fin! Subo hoy y me he apresurado a escribir porq esta semana q viene me voy a de viaje a Cantabria (España) con mi escuela y pues claro, no poder subir ninguna de mis historias :| Espero que os guste el capitulo, ya se acerca el fin y os continuo invitando a votar la votación que tengo en mi perfil :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21:<strong>

En aquellos momentos todo el mundo decía que debíamos conservar la calma, intentar soportar, sobrevivir. Los alemanes perdían la guerra, y todo el mundo creía que solo duraría unos cuantos meses más todo aquello. Mi hermano seguía en la enfermería y Ludwig no aparecía casi nunca por el campo y todo aquello me tenía destrozado. Me habían trasladado a la cantera, donde el trabajo era mucho más pesado y arduo.

Había hecho un par de amigos, dos italianos de Venecia que ya habían pasado por tres campos diferentes hasta llegar a Birkenau. Los ratos que teníamos libres, como era la hora de comer o por la tarde cuando nos mandaban a los barracones porque ya había oscurecido, los aprovechábamos para hablar. Yo no les había dicho nada de Ludwig, ya que aún no confiaba del todo en ellos pero si les conté lo de mis dos amigo, que ambos se encontraban en la enfermería. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos e intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y tristeza.

-Antes eramos tres...- empezó Francesco. Flabio le observó y después clavo sus ojos en los míos.

-En nuestro paso por Dachau, Mario – así era como su amigo se llamaba.- sufrió la disentería. Le tuvimos tres días escondido en el barracón, por miedo a que lo matasen, pero cuando lo descubrieron lo llevaron a la enfermería. Era un edificio no más grande que el resto, con camas iguales a las nuestras. Pero no había doctor ni nadie para cuidar de los enfermos. Nuestro amigo nunca salió de allí.

-Al menos no vivo.- acabó Francesco. Ambos jugaban nerviosamente con los dedos y tenían el ceño fruncido. Yo tenía el rostro desencajado y mi labio inferior temblaba. Sentía que mis ojos amenazaban en dejar salir las lágrimas que se habían acumulado. Francesco y Flabio notaron eso y se pusieron nerviosos.

-¡Pero no significa que esto sea igual! Quizás aquí es de verdad una enfermería. Al fin y al cabo, hay un doctor.- un hombre que estaba cerca de nosotros se acercó al oír hablar de un doctor. Se sentó a nuestro lado con los ojos como dos naranjas.

-¿Habláis de Mengele?- ninguno dijo nada. Aquel hombre parecía tener unos cincuenta años, pero era seguramente una mentira, ya que la gente allí parecía mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era por lo que seguramente aquel hombre debía tener entre treinta o cuarenta años. - He oído horrores sobre él, de lo que hace a la gente.

Mi cuerpo se tenso y sentí mis fracciones endurecerse, mientras mis ojos oscurecían.

-Ha dejado a un amigo mío ciego.- gruñí. Me asombre ante el sombrío tono que había adquirido mi voz. Aquellos años, sin duda, me habían cambiado mucho. Tuve que endurecerme todo lo que podía para soportar la muerte que me rodeaba días tras día. Ya no me importaba si me levantaba al lado de un hombre muerto que había estado a mi lado toda la noche o cuando mientras estábamos trabajando alguien se desplomaba, se moría , literalmente, de cansancio a mi lado. Todos aquellos momentos eran deplorables, pero el peor de todos era la noche, cuando todos nos íbamos a dormir.

Todo el campo se oscurecía y lo invadía el silencio. El hórrido olor que desprendían los cuerpos quemándose se hacía presente en el aire.

Y de repente todo te caía encima, todas las lágrimas, tristeza, rabia que habías estado acumulando durante todo el día te invadía en una oleada. Te sentías más débil y desdichado que nunca y sentías, que a pesar de tener mil personas más a tu lado en aquellos momentos, estabas solo y la muerte te estaba esperando.

En aquellos momentos sentía la muerte próxima a mi, y me daba miedo dormirme para quizás no volverme nunca a despertar. Se podían oír los sollozos ahogados, como sorbían las nariz. Todo el mundo intentaba que no se le notara, pero era inevitable. Aquellas eran las peores horas del día. Donde te dabas cuenta de que, por muy horroroso que fuera, habías aprendido a convivir con el miedo y la muerte.

El hombre que nos estaban hablando negó con la cabeza mientras me observaba.

-Eso es lo mínimo que te pueden hacer. He oído que le encantan los gemelos. - mis manos se tensaron alrededor del bol marrón que mantenía entre mis manos y contuve el aire. Nadie sabía que Lovino y yo eramos gemelos, solo lo había sabido aquel chico rubio polaco. Ludwig me advirtió que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero a veces me costaba tanto no poder contar todas mis penas a los demás, necesitaba sacarlo fuera. - Le gusta hacer experimentos con ellos. Incluso intento unir a dos gemelos.

Todos dimos un respingo al oír aquello.

-¡¿Como?!

-¡Eso es imposible!

Me mantuve en silencio. Graciasa a dios que Ludwig nos había protegido. 0

-¿Como lo hizo..? - murmuré.

-Los cosió juntos.- me lo imagine todo. Todo lo que podía habernos hecho a Lovino y a mi. De lo que estaba seguro es de que ahora yo no estaría con vida si aquello hubiera ido de tal forma. Los dedos me temblaban ligeramente mientras observaba como espeluznados hablaban de aquello. Cada día deseaba más y más el fin de la guerra. Todo el mundo estaba seguro de que los nazis perderían, y a mi me daba igual porque mi país ya se había rendido hacía mas o menos un año y aunque la vergüenza aún estaba, la vergüenza de algún día haber apoyado aquellos que me habían metido en un campo de concentración. ¿Pero y si ganaban? ¿Que sería de nosotros? Estaba seguro de que no se molestarían más en tenernos a la espera, guardados en estos campos, estaba seguro de que nos matarían a todos.

No sabía si mi hermano estaba vivo o si Kiku lo estaba. Con mi madre había perdido toda esperanza, porque Ludwig no fue capaz de encontrarla cuando nos movimos a Birkenau. Quizás las habían trasladado a otro campo. Lo esperaba de verdad, pero sabía que las posibilidades de que estuviera viva también eran remotas. Ella era débil. ¿Y papá? ¿También sufrió todo aquello?

Me levanté para ir a guardar el bol y la cuchara debajo de mi "almohada" me senté junto a ellos de nuevo. Todos me observaron durante un momento.

-¿Que te pasa?- me pregunto Flabio. - Estás pálido. ¿Te encuentras mal?- negué con la cabeza. En realidad me encontraba muy mal, mareadísimo pero me levanté cuando nos llamaron para volver a trabajar.

Mientras picaba piedras deje la mente en blanco. El cansancio ganaba a mi cerebro y prácticamente no era capaz de pensar nada a no ser que dejara de mover los brazos.

-¡Número 2393!- gritó una voz en alemán. Alcé un poco la vista al oír mi número y vi que era un hombre de alto rango el que me había llamado. Deje el pico e hice ademán de irme hacía allí pero sin querer tropecé y me caí al suelo. El oficial me vio y se dirigió hacía mí con paso rápido. De una estribada dos suboficiales me habían recogido del suelo casi partiendo me los brazos. El oficial se puso delante de mi.

-El _haupsturmführer_ Beilschmidt ha pedido que te llevemos hasta él. Comportate como es debido delante de él, ¿me has oído?- entrecerré los ojos, una leve sonrisa en mis labios. Asentí con la cabeza y en seguida me montaron en uno de los coches,pero evidentemente me habían puesto un sacó de patatas en el asiento para que no lo ensuciase.

Ir en coche de nuevo me pareció casi mareante. Ya no recordaba la sensación de poder moverme sin cansarme. Resbalaron un par de lágrimas por mis mejillas al poder sentirme relajado de nuevo. Los oficiales y suboficiales que me acompañaban lo debieron ver porque empezaron a reírse como si les hubieran contado un chiste de los buenos. No me importo que se rieran de mi, no me importo en absoluto.

Cuando llegamos a Aushciwtz me sacaron fuera del coche y mientras uno me cogía del brazo y me llevaba hasta las oficinas de los SS uno me apuntaba con una pistola por detrás, para que no intentara escaparme. ¿Y con que iba a correr? ¿Con aquellas piernas con las que a penas podía caminar?

Llamaron a la puerta de Ludwig y cuando él respondió me dejaron entrar con aquel suboficial aún agarrándome del brazo.

-Déjenos solos, por favor.- pidió Ludwig amablemente. El suboficial me dejo y después de hacer el saludo nazi cerró la puerta detrás de él. No sabía que decirle, pero ya hacía casi un mes que no le veía y en su rostro se podía ver que estaba claramente preocupado. Él seguía igual que siempre, su cabello perfectamente recortado y echado hacía detrás, su cara perfectamente afeitada. En cambio yo debía dar asco, más asco que antes. Cuando me reflejaba en algún sitio no lograba reconocer el cuerpo que alguna vez me había pertenecido, y me habían rapado, por lo que sin cabello aún debía estar más feo.

Ludwig se debió asegurar de que estuvieran lejos porque de repente se aproximó a mi y me abrazó delicadamente, como si me fuera a romper. Me aferré a su uniforme y escondí mi rostro entre sus medallas. Le echaba tanto de menos cada día, era mi única esperanza.

-Lo siento..- murmuró. Yo no sabía a que se refería. Le mire extrañado y él solo arrufó las cejas, el rostro denotando una clara preocupación.

-¿Que pasa?

-Lovino... - sentí que mi corazón se paraba de golpe, que mi respiración se cortaba y un sudor frío empezaba a bajarme por la frente.

-¡¿Está muerto?!- conseguí soltar a los pocos segundos. Le agarre fuerte de las mangas del uniforme e intente zarandearlo pero con la poca fuerza que tenía a penas pude moverle los brazos. Me miro con pena pero sonrió.

-No, no, tranquilo.- me aclaró. Deje ir el aire y las lágrimas de mis ojos se secaron.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Luddy...?

-Se lo han llevado a otro campo. A Mauthausen.- me aproximé a la mesa, y me senté en la silla que había. Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo los huesos de mi mano clavándose en mis pómulos. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de mis ojos tan buen me los tape. Ludwig se arrodilló delante de mi y me acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-¿Y Kiku...? ¿Dónde está..? ¿Como está...?

-Bien... Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. Me parece que de aquí poco se lo llevaran, pero es para bien Feliciano. Están evacuando muchos campos, los quieren destruir. Tranquilo.

-¡Nos van a matar a todos!

-No, no. He oído a mis jefes hablar. Os van a llevar a todos a otro campo entre este año y el próximo, para destruir toda prueba de está locura. La guerra se termina Feliciano, y los alemanes vamos perdiendo. Aguanta por favor, ya falta poco para estar juntos.

Le abracé, echándome encima de él. ¡Como deseaba que aquello fuera verdad! ¡Me parecía tan poco creíble lo de poder ser libre! No recordaba como era el mundo antes de la guerra.

-Ojalá tengas razón Ludwig...- musité.

-La tengo, ya lo verás. Pero yo me tendré que ir Feliciano. Si vienen los rusos matarán a todos los alemanes que encuentren.

-¡Pero tu eres bueno!

-Eso no les importará Feliciano. Yo he matado a gente. - me tomo las manos y me las besó. - NO tendrán en cuenta la opinión de ninguno de vosotros, por eso tengo que huir. No aún, pero pronto me marchare, quizás a principios del año que viene. Y si dios quiere me iré contigo allí dónde te lleven.

Le sonreí tan ampliamente como pude. Él acercó mis labios a los suyos y me dio un pequeño besó, solo un roce de labios. Comprendí que no debía ser la persona más besable en el mundo en aquellos momentos por eso no quise pedir más. Solo tuvimos un par de minutos más juntos hasta que los suboficiales volvían a estar allí para venirme a buscar.

Salí de la oficina, un guarda a cada lado y otro detrás con un arma lista para disparar si se presentaba la ocasión.

Cuando pasé por un pasillo lleno de oficinas pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como me observaba Gilbert. Quise sonreírle o darle a entender que le había visto pero cuando pasamos por su lado frunció el ceño y giro la vista, como si no me quisiera ver. Arrufé las cejas, sintiéndome ofendido y dañado. Él no era como Ludwig. Gilbert era un nazi.

Por suerte aquel viaje me había quitado horas de trabajo y no me encontraba tan cansado como el resto de mis compañeros. Mientras cenaba, junto a mis amigos italianos sospese la idea de contarles que tenía un hermano gemelo y que mi pareja, o al menos así es como me gustaba llamar a Ludwig, era un nazi que me ayudaría a sobrevivir aquel infierno. Quería contarles todas mis penas como hacían ellos pero no lo hice y como siempre llego la hora de dormir y me quede solo conmigo mismo.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	22. Capitulo 22

**Konnichiwa! Lo siento por tardar tanto, ultimamente mi inspiración es mínima y si la tengo la tengo en el cole y claro.. Pues no xD En fin, me he empezado a leer la saga del Harry POtter y me he vuelto una fan de Harry POtter y me encantan los gemelos pq soy una pervertida y me gusta el twincest.. y no veo como eso va a importaros pero bueeeeeno xD Muchiiiisimas gracias por todos los reviews que recibi del otro capitulo, estaba entusiasmada! :D Espero que este tenga el mismo numero o mas pq llegare alos cien! **

**Espero que os guste, lo siento es cortito, se acerca el final.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22:<strong>

El día del que Ludwig me aviso había llegado. Yo fui uno de los que desgraciadamente entraron en las listas para la evacuación. Nos hicieron esperar a todos, formando, a la imponente puerta del campo por dónde entraba el tren.

Cuando pase por debajo de la gran arcada de la puerta y observé la torre me acordé de como la llamaban: la puerta de la muerte. Sonreí tristemente y me dije que algún día volvería allí y me acordaría de toda la gente que perdí en aquel infierno.

Creía que íbamos a ir en tren pero no podía estar más equivocado. Cuando nos empezaron a gritar que corriésemos todo el mundo parecía confundido. Claro que corrimos pero nos echábamos miradas confusas unos a los otros.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que así era como viajaríamos, corriendo cientos o más kilómetros hasta llegar a otro campo. Los SS nos seguían, algunos corriendo o andando a nuestro lado pero se iban turnando ya que también iba un coche detrás y otro delante. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cansados y enfermos, y muchos no aguantaron más de diez minutos corriendo y cayeron. Nadie los ayudaba ya que teníamos suficiente con aguantarnos a nosotros mismos. Entonces, el SS sacaba la pistola, apuntaba a la cabeza del caído y disparaba con sangre fría.

Cada vez que oía un disparo mi cuerpo se estremecía pensando que yo podía ser el siguiente en morir.

Era principios del 45 cuando eso paso. Fuimos de los últimos en salir del campo pero hacía meses que casi ni trabajábamos. Había empezado a cerrar partes del campo y des de Octubre del año anterior no construyeron nada más. En Noviembre cerraron todas las cámaras de gas y muchos miedos se desvanecieron. Oí que los Sonderkommando se revolucionaron en Octubre pero yo no fui testigo de ello. Aunque se que fallaron y fueron aniquilados. Otro amigo había caído.

No tenía a nadie con quien apoyarme ya que Ludwig se había marchado en Noviembre con otro grupo no sin antes despedirse de mi. Aquella noche caí en la cuenta de que quizás aquella fue la última vez que le iba a ver.

Las horas se hacían tan largas como un día y nadie parecía entrar en calor a pesar del esfuerzo. Temía que se me habrían congelado los dedos de las manos ya que habían adquirido un tono lila muy desagradable pero cuando uno de los suboficiales me los golpeó y grite de dolor riendo me aseguró de que no estaban congelados, pero rotos sí.

Nos dieron agua cuando ellos pararon a comer al lado de un pueblo polaco. Gente del pueblo se apiadaba de nosotros y nos llevaba un poco de comida a escondidas pero no nos la podíamos guardar porque si los nazis la encontraban nos la quitaban. Aquel día parecía no terminarse y cuando cayó la noche aún fue peor. Algunos de los SS se habían emborrachado bebiendo Vodka y habían empezado a disparar gente riéndose a carcajadas. Iba tan alejado como podía de los coches aunque eso significara tener que correr un poco más rápido.

Mi mano me dolía mucho y me la tenía que sujetar con la otra. Dos de mis dedos se habían hinchado y yo estaba seguro de que me los había roto aquel animal.

-Niño, ¿que te pasa en la mano?- susurró un hombre que se puso a mi lado a correr. Iba un poco de lado ya que se veía que tenía la pierna dañada. Le mostró mis dedos, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Me los han roto...- lloriqueé. El dolor era intenso pero no era eso lo que me hacía llorar. Ver que alguien aún se preocupaba por los otros, que aun quedaba un poco de humanidad con todo lo que estebamos viviendo me había llegado al corazón. Aquel hombre me sonrió y tomo mi mano con delicadeza, aminorando el paso.

-No te preocupes, soy médico.- con su otra mano se desgarro un trozo de su camisa a rallas y tan fuerte como pudo me ato los dos dedos juntos para que no los pudiese mover. Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas al ver como estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir de frío por arreglarme los dedos. Una vez me los ató se aseguró de que nos los pudiera mover y me volvió a sonreír.

-Muchas gracias...- murmuré.

-No te preocupes hijo, me gusta ejercer mi vocación. Solo hazme un favor, - musitó. - si conoces alguna mujer que se llame Agnieszka buscame por favor.- asentí con la cabeza y él avanzó un poco pero yo me quede corriendo a aquel ritmo. Busqué alguna cara conocida, quería ver si encontraba a Flabio o a Francesco pero no parecían estar allí.

Por la noche paramos al lado de un pueblo. A los presos nos hicieron acampar a fuera, y cuando digo acampar es para decirlo de una manera más suave, ya que no teníamos tiendas ni tampoco una misera manta. Teníamos que dormir en el congelado suelo. Cuando corríamos, a pesar de estar agotados el frío no era tan intenso pero tan buen punto paramos sentí como me congelaba.

Nos dieron un poco de agua a cada uno pero no nos dieron comida así que la mayoría lo que hicimos fue ponernos a dormir tan buen punto pudimos. Busqué un lugar dónde hubiera poca gente pero me di cuenta de que el calor corporal, aunque en aquellos momentos fuese repugnante, era necesario así que me uní a un grupo de gente que dormía.

Por la mañana me alegre mucho de haberme sentido solo al principio ya que la gente que había decidido dormir aislada del grupo habían muerto congelados. Por la mañana nos dieron un poco de pan seco y un poco de agua caliente. No calmo mi sed y tampoco calmo mi hambre pero por lo menos sentía mi cuerpo un poco más caliente.

No tardamos mucho en volver a correr. Está vez los SS iban todos en coche, ninguno quería correr. Nos miraban y se reían de nosotros. Des de donde estaba yo podía oír perfectamente sus comentarios ofensivos y como se alegraban de que cada fuésemos menos.

Llevábamos cinco días corriendo cuando al fin llegamos a otro campo de concentración. Nunca creí que me alegraría de ver uno pero la necesidad de descansar era demasiada. Era tarde cuando llegamos así que no tuvimos ni tiempo de situarnos un poco que todos nos pusimos a la cola de la comida. No había diferencia entre los que acabábamos de llegar y los que ya estaban ahí así que supuse que ellos también debían haber corrido hasta allí.

Cuando puse la primera cucharada de sopa aguada en mi boca creí que moría de la felicidad. Sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras sentía como al sopa caliente bajaba hasta mi estómago. Me tome la sopa bastante rápido y cuando me levanté empecé a buscar a alguien conocido. Odiaba sentirme solo así que estaba pensando en hablarle al primero que me pasase por delante.

Cuando me hube cansado, al ver que ni Flabio ni Francesco parecían estar entre la multitud me senté y suspiré. Estaba solo, de nuevo estaba solo.

-Ei, tu, - oí una voz que llamaba. Subí la vista y me encontré con un chico no mucho mayor que yo. Rubio de ojos castaños y nariz aguileña. - ¿Te llamas Vargas? - le observé sorprendido. - Tienes que ser tu, sois iguales. Me llamo Itzhak.

-¿Quien tengo que ser yo? ¿A quien soy igual?- murmuré levantándome.

-Un chico que me ha parado antes... Me ha dicho que si veis alguien a él le buscase y me dijo el nombre de Vargas... Vaya si me ha costado encontrar alguien a él. En alguna época os pareceríais muchísimo pero ahora... - comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentí mi corazón dispararse y empezó a latir más rápido.

-¡¿Quien?! ¡Es mi hermano!

-Creo que se llamaba Rovino... Lavino...

-¡Lovino! - exclamé. Le tome la mano a aquel chico y sonreí, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Gracias, gracias, mil gracias!- le abracé y salí como un cohete, tan rápido como me llevaban las piernas a buscar a mi hermano.

Fui gritando su nombre por todo el campo pero todo el mundo negaba con la cabeza. No fue hasta que oí mi nombre de vuelta que me puse verdaderamente feliz. Entre la gente nos abrimos paso hasta que pude ver el rostro de mi hermano. ¡Estaba bien, estaba vivo! Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas cuando ambos nos encontramos en un abrazo. Creía que ya no le vería más y ahí estaba, siendo abrazado por él.

-Feliciano, nos sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

-¡Y yo! Creía que estabas muerto...

-Cuanta fe que ponías en mi, fratellino... - musitó el mayor. Le sonreí, más alegre que nunca. Me alegraba tanto de haber corrido tanto aquellos días, solo por ver a mi hermano y hubiera dado mi vida si hubiera hecho falta solo para saber que él estaba vivo.

-Ya se termina, Lovi...

Él me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar. Si hubieran sido otros tiempos, quizás cuatro años atrás yo hubiera dicho que aquel no era mi hermano, ya que él nunca abrazaba a nadie pero en aquel momento ambos necesitábamos sentir que no estábamos solos y que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	23. Capitulo 23

**Holaaaa! Ei traigo capitulo más temprano de lo que creia! jajajaja en fin, la verdad, lo he escrito todo hoy, en question de una hora y algo sin parar de escribir y es uno de los más largos y tambien mas intensos, jajaj pasan muchas cosas en solo un capitulo! En fin, todas buenas. Quedan solo un par o tres capitulos de la historia i la verdad me da mucha pena terminarla D: Jaajaja y llegue a mi meta! Muchas gracias, os quiero, 100 reviews guau! NO me lo creia ni yo! jjajaja y vi que en realidad hay gente que lee esta cosa hajaja**

**Y me voy a estudiar pq justo mañana tengo examen sobre la revolucion rusa, la union sovietica, el fascismo italiano y el nazismo :') ajajajaja i no me se nada! BUeno, nada nada tampoco.. HItler me lo se mas o menos jajaja en fin! **

**Aqui hay dos apariciones estelares nueva! BUeno en realidad tres pero del otro ya habia hablado ;) a ver si alguien pilla que personajes son!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23:<strong>

Al cabo de dos meses nos trasladaron a otro campo aún más pequeño y en mayo a finales de abril nos llevaron al lado de un pueblo dónde los alemanes se hospedaban mientras que nosotros dormíamos todos en un descampado como podíamos. Parece evidente que uno se podría escapar de allí al ver que estebamos "libres" pero cualquier intento de fuga ere en vano ya que siempre había por lo menos cuatro nazis haciendo guardia.

Había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a Ludwig o a Kiku y los días se me hacían más largos que nunca. Lovino intentaba mantenerme vivo y alegre pero desistió y ambos nos limitabamos a sentarnos y esperar que llegara la noche para dormir. Fue a principios de Mayo o los últimos días de Abril, ya que recuerdo que ya hacía un agradable calor, que llego otro grupo. Observé a los oficiales que iban con este pero cuando vi que ni Ludwig ni Gilbert estaban entre ellos volví a girarme de espaldas a ellos.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Fratello!- gritó mi hermano levantándose de golpe. Lo observé por encima del hombro. Su rostro mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos. Me observó unos instantes y me cogió del brazo, intentando levantarme. - ¡Es Kiku! ¡Esta aquí!

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y me levanté a su lado a observar los recién llegados. En efecto, entre ellos, guiado por un hombre rubio que le sujetaba un brazo, con cuidado y le iba diciendo cosas. Noté como los ojos se me humedecían y junto a mi hermano, esquivando los cuerpos de la gente, empezamos a ir hacía ellos. Grite el nombre del asiático y este alzó la vista en seguida, sus ojos sin vida se movían buscando a alguien que no podía ver.

-Kiku...- susurre cuando estuve en frente de él.- Kiku soy Feliciano, Lovino también está aquí... ¡Oh dios, cuanto me alegro de verte!- exclamé. Me eché encima de él y le abracé tan fuerte como pude. Nuestros huesos se pegaron juntos y nos podíamos notar las costillas pero no nos importo lo asqueroso que pudiera ser aquello. Kiku me abrazó de vuelta y se puso a llorar en mi hombro.

El hombre rubio que lo acompañaba sonrió y dejo su brazo para que pudiera abrazarme. Lovino también se abrazó a nosotros hasta que Kiku se tranquilizó. Mi hermano y yo observamos al hombre que lo había traído y yo le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias... Yo... Muchas gracias...- murmuré. Kiku se giro y a tientas tomo el brazo de aquel hombre.

-Se llama Eduard, y me ha estado ayudando des de nos marchamos del campo. Me ha guiado todo el rato... Muchas gracias Eduard...

El rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. Me alegro de haber ayudado. - se giró hacía mi hermano y a mi.- El pobre casi ni se podía mover y aquellas bestias le pegaban cada vez que se caía. Nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarlo al pobre.- frotó un poco el brazo del japonés y nos sonrió. - Veo que estás en buenas manos. Os dejo...

-¡No!- exclamé. - Quedate aquí, con nosotros. Tampoco es que podamos ir a ninguna parte.- Eduard sonrió y asintió. Todos íbamos faltados de compañía en aquellos momentos y tener a alguien a quien contarle las penas parecía un lujo. Por la noche, que aún hacía un poco de frío, los cuatro nos juntábamos e intentábamos pasar el rato como podíamos. Fue la primera vez en meses que reí de corazón. Aunque aún faltaba Ludwig, estaba feliz de tener a mi hermano y a mi amigo sanos y salvos.

Fue unos días después del 5 de Mayo. Ninguno se había enterado que Alemania se había rendido ya que su Führer se había suicidado junto a su mujer y que como consecuencia la guerra en Europa había terminado. Fue aquella mañana, debían ser las cuatro, que todos nos levantamos por el rugido del motor de los coches y camiones de los nazis. Nos quedamos perplejos al ver que nadie se quedaba a hacer guardia pero todos fingimos estar dormidos.

Estaban huyendo. Los rusos o americanos debían estar cerca. Cuando el rugido de los motores estaba tan lejos que ya ni lo oíamos todos nos levantamos y poco a poco empezamos a movernos. Unos pocos se fueron a ver si quedaba algún nazi por los alrededores pero cuando volvieron con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro saciamos que eramos libres.

Todos gritamos de euforia pero en breve se termino. ¿Que hartamos? Aún habiendo perdido la guerra los alemanes, seguimos estando en su país y nadie nos ayudaría. Todo el mundo empezó a tomar caminos diferentes y la gente empezaba a irse, a buscar la salvación, la libertad. El solo hecho de poder caminar hacía donde quisiéramos nos hacía llorar de felicidad.

Lovino y yo nos pusimos uno a cada lado de Kiku y le tomamos de los brazos para guiarlo. Eduard se despidió de nosotros y se fue con un grupo de Estonianos que buscarían la manera de volver a su país. El futuro aún siendo tan complicado y difícil nunca había parecido tan brillante y libre. Caminamos durante horas, muertos de hambre pero la felicidad nos llevaba. Nadie nos quiso ayudar al ver los pijamas de rayas pero no nos los podíamos quitar ya que era lo único que teníamos para taparnos. Y aunque pareciese ridículo o quizás algo escabroso no quería deshacerme de aquel pijama.

No fue hasta el anochecer que timos del rugido de un motor detrás de nosotros. Todos nos asustamos, temiendo que fueran alemanes pero cuando vimos que del camión militar ondeaba un bandera roja nos tranquilizamos. Deje a Kiku un momento y me acerqué al borde del camino, dónde empezaba la carretera y alcé una mano. El camión paró a nuestro lado y el piloto y copiloto salieron de la cabina. Los que iban en la parte de atrás miraron un momento pero volvieron a su sitio.

Parecían rusos, cosa que me puso un poco nervioso. Ninguno de nosotros tenía ni idea de ruso. El que conducía era alto y llevaba el típico gorro ruso con el símbolo del partido comunista en él y una bufanda blanquecina un poco sucia. El abrigo que llevaba le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía un cinturón atado en la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color azul liloso, fríos como el hielo.

Titubeé un poco pero el más alto sonrió mientras que el otro se fue a la parte de atrás y les grito algo en su idioma. Yo tragué saliva y oí a mi hermano acercarse a mi por detrás.

-¿Venís de un campo? - chapurreó un un fuerte acento eslavo. Me sorprendí al oírle hablar inglés pero me alegre de saber una lengua que ambos pudiéramos entender. Asentí con la cabeza. Asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de cuello nos indicó que nos fuéramos hacía la parte trasera.

Al ver que ambos ayudábamos a Kiku alzó las cejas y nos pidió que le pasaba.

-Es ciego...- murmuré. El ruso nos tomo a mi y a mi hermano del brazo y nos hizo subir al camión junto a los otros militares comunistas que nos hicieron un hueco. El ruso tomó a Kiku en brazo y con un salto subió al camión y lo dejo en un sitio libre al lado de otro de sus camaradas. Kiku parecía un poco asustado por la forma en que se agarro a los brazos de aquel hombre.

-Юрий дать им что-нибудь поесть.- le dijo el ruso al que estaba al lado de Kiku. El tal Yuri rebuscó en una bolsa y cuando el camión se volvió a poner en marcha nos dio a cada uno algo de comer. Un trozo grande de pan y una cantimplora con agua que compartimos los tres. Intentaban hacernos entender algo en ruso y nosotros nos intentábamos explicar en el idioma que podíamos pero ninguno parecía obtener el resultado deseado ya que nos reíamos de lo que entendíamos el uno y el otro. El viaje debió durar una hora mas o menos pero puedo asegurar que fue uno de lso mejores ratos que había pasado en años.

Los rusos nos ayudaron a bajar del camión y de nuevo el conductor tomo a Kiku en brazos y lo llevó dentro de aquella especie de campamento. Me alegré de ver que había mucha gente con pijama de rayas que se había podido salvar. Se podían oír canciones alegres en ruso cantadas por grupos de hombres que alzaban sus voces con una botella de Vodka en la mano y el instrumento en la otra.

Encontramos un lugar junto a otro grupo de liberados que nos dijeron que se habían liberado del campo de Auschwitz I. Me alegraba tanto de estar allí, de haber sobrevivido a la guerra y le estaba eternamente agradecido a aquel grupo de eslavos que nos había recogido. Oí algunas voces en inglés y vi que en el campamento no solo ondeaba la bandera de la Unión Soviética sino que la de Estados Unidos también. Observé que había algunos americanos charlando amablemente y dando comida a los judíos.

-Kiku, hay americanos.- le comenté. Él pareció sorprendido pero sonrió un poco.

-Por favor, pregunta si está Alfred. - me pidió. Sabía que si no estaba se le rompería el corazón pero me levanté.

-¿Alfred que más?

-Alfred. F. Jones.- busqué al mismo ruso que nos había ayudado antes y que hablaba el inglés y lo encontré charlando con sus compatriotas. Un poco nervioso me acerqué a él y le toqué el hombro. Se giro y me observó. Pareció reconocerme ya que se levantó y me sonrió de aquella forma que me hacía venir escalofríos.

-Mi amigo conoce a un americano y se preguntaba si estaría aquí...- murmuré.

-¿Nombre?- me cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Alfred Jones. - el ruso entrecerró los ojos y su sonrisa se esfumó. Chasqueó la lengua y me dijo que volviera con mis amigos. No sabía si estaba allí o no pero aquel hombre se fue directo a una de las tiendas. Cuando me senté al lado de Kiku y él me pidió si estaba o no, no supe que responderle. Pero fue entonces cuando el ruso salió de la tienda y justo a su lado parecía que el hombre de las cartas de Kiku había cobrado vida.

Era rubio, un rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran de un vibrante azul, enmarcados con unas gafas un poco destrozadas. Llevaba una chaqueta de piloto de aviación y en cuanto miro hacía nosotros una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Kiku, es él...- murmuré. Kiku se giro hacía mi, pero no sabía a que me estaba refiriendo. El americano se acercó a nosotros a paso rápido y en cuanto estuvo a unas pocas pasas abrió la boca y sonrió.

-Kiku...- musitó. Dicha persona alzó el rostro, reconociendo al voz al instante. Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos al ver aquellos ojos ciegos cobrar vida de nuevo, al ver que se reunía con su amado. - Kiku, estás vivo... ¡No me lo puedo creer!- el americano se arrodilló en frente del japonés y le abrazó tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que sino fuera porque estaba lleno de amor le hubiera rompido algún hueso. Los ojos de Kiku se humedecieron y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, igual que las que había vertido cuando nos habíamos encontrado de nuevo. Abrazó a Alfred y susurró su nombre.

El estadounidense le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios por unos breves instantes antes de juntar las frentes, las lágrimas bañando las mejillas de ambos.

-Kiku, estoy tan feliz, no me lo puedo creer... - el americano se giro hacía mi hermano y a mi y nos sonrió. - Muchísimas gracias, estoy seguro que sin vosotros ahora él no estaría aquí.. - los dos le sonreímos.- Sois Feliciano y Lovino ¿verdad? Kiku me hablo de vosotros. De nuevo, muchas gracias.- besó la mejilla del japonés y le volvió a abrazar de nuevo.

-En realidad...- murmuré. Allí estaba mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de salvarlo.- En realidad no he sido yo quien lo ha salvado... Ha sido Ludwig Beilschmidt. - el americano, sin dejar a Kiku me prestó atención.- Él es mi pareja... Y... Es alemán, es nazi, pero es bueno. Se lo juro. Ha intentado salvar a cuantos él a podido y nos ha salvado a nosotros tres, nos ha sacado de las mismísimas garras de la muerte y por favor, - no me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que sentí las lágrimas saladas tocar mis labios.- se lo pido por favor, no lo mateos. Haz lo que pueda para que no lo maten por favor. Es la persona más gentil, mas buena que existe en esta tierra. Y se arrepiente mucho de seguir el partido nazi. Y su hermano... Su hermano también es bueno. Salvó a Kiku.

Alfred pareció conmovido por mis palabras y más aún cuando Kiku le aseguró que era verdad todo lo que yo estaba diciendo y que si no fuera por los hermanos alemanes él no estaría allí.

Aquella noche todos volvimos a vivir. Kiku paso la noche en la tienda de Alfred y este se encargó de que nosotros pudiéramos dormir bien. Y tuve la esperanza de que quizás pronto volvería a ver a mi Ludwig.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	24. Capitulo 24

**Primero de todo, lo siento por lo corto que es este capitulo D: NO tiene ni mil palabras, pero tenia que ser así, lo siento! Y segundo de todo... Ya es el penultimo capitulo... Y ospreguntareis ¿por que los puntos suspensivos? BUeno... pues esta historia es como mi pequeña hija y siento que se ha hecho mayor y la tengo que dejar marchar de casa, y comprendereis que esto me da mucha pensa pq es mi hija más preciada, la mejor de todas y la que mas emociones me ha llevado... En fin, que parece que alguien haya muerto jajajaja El proximo no llevara capitulo, sera un epílogo ya... asi que este es el ultimo capitulo... :') Jo... LLorare T^T Y lo digo en serio! ajajajaj que escribire cuando me venga la vena de la segunda guerra mundial? En fin... Este verano es posible que vaya a visitar dos campos mas de concentracion: Dachau y Mauthausen. En Mauthausen estuvo un pariente, un poco lejano pero pariente, mío, era el campo de los españoles, no se si recordais que Antonio estuvo allí:) **

**En fin, aquí os dejo el ultimo capítulo, esperad pronto el epilogo, pq casi que pronto lo tendre escrito :') **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24:<strong>

Parece una tontería como el simple hecho de poder andar cuando quieres o por donde quieras te puede llegar a llenar los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad pero era así. Me encontraba andando alrededor del campo de refugiados en el que hacía una semana que estábamos. Alfred había enviado a dos de sus hombres en busca de Ludwig y Gilbert, y yo estaba ansioso para que volviesen. Malas o buenas noticias, necesitaba saber dónde y como estaba Ludwig.

Todos, aunque solo fuera un poco, empezábamos a comer un poco más, y nuestros cuerpos empezaban a digerir la comida mucho mejor. Volvía a ser capaz de sonreír todo el día, de volver a ver un futuro, de disfrutar del presente. Y por encima de todo me alegraba poder disfrutar de la vida, algo que muchos de mis amigos o mi madre no podían hacer. Claro que al recordar algunos pasos, algunas escenas de aquellos campos tenía ganas de llorar, de tener a alguien que me abrazase, pero no tenía que quedarme anclado en el pasado, y necesitaba sacar a mi hermano adelante. Estaba debatido, y después de todo aquel sufrimiento finalmente se había dado cuenta de todas las perdidas que habíamos tenido: mamá, Antonio...

Me dolía que por la noche se despertará en medio de sus pesadillas llorando, pero sabia que él era el que lo estaba pasando más mal de todos nosotros. Yo, aunque no fuera seguro, tenia a Ludwig, y la idea de poder volverle a ver me mantenía fuerte y alegre y Kiku, al cabo de mucho tiempo, estaba en los brazos de Alfred y puedo asegurar que a pesar de todo lo vivido nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

El calor del verano empezaba a envolvernos y a pesar de estar demasiado delgado y darme un poco de cosa, me podía pasear con manga corta perfectamente.

Fue uno de aquellos calurosos días de Mayo que vi aparecer el coche por la puerta del campo. Estaba charlando animadamente con Kiku, Alfred y Lovino de lo que haríamos después de salir de allí. Oí el motor del coche y me gire en seguida ya que hacía días que esperaba que aquel ruido me trajera buenas noticias. Me levante junto a Alfred y me fui hasta el coche que había parado al lado de una de las tiendas.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y me sudaban las palmas de las manos. Pero él estaba allí. Su pelo rubio estaba despeinado, inusualmente despeinado. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio y hacía un poco de mala cara pero seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba la chaqueta del uniforme echada por encima de los hombros y una camiseta de tirantes. Los americanos le dejaron bajar del coche, a él y a Gilbert, quien parecía estar peor que Ludwig. Alfred observaba al albino con precaución. Supongo que Kiku le había contado que él no era el único que se había enamorado del japonés.

En cuanto nos vimos ninguno de los dos pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ludwig se acercó a mi y abrió los brazos y yo, sin pensarlo, me eche a ellos. Ambos estábamos sucios, sudados y posiblemente enfermos de alguno u otra forma pero en meses no me había sentido tan feliz, tan protegido o tan amado como en aquellos brazos. Apoyo su cabeza encima de la mía y oí como sollozaba. Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta pero lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por mis mejillas. Con una sonrisa le observé, sus ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas y rojos de cansancio y en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa.

-Lo siento...- murmuró.

-¿Ve...? ¿Que sientes?

-Todo esto... Yo...

-No es tu culpa, Luddy. Por eso estás aquí y no con los otros. Tu eres diferente.

-Yo he matado Feliciano...

-Pero para sobrevivir... Se que puede no justificar el hecho de que lo hicieses pero... También me has salvado la vida Ludwig... A mi, a Lovino y a Kiku. Te debemos la vida.

-No me debéis nada...

Observé de reojo como Gilbert hablaba con el americano y con el japonés, todos un poco cohibidos. Mi hermano estaba detrás de mi, observando ambas escenas. Le observé y le sonreí y entonces Lovino miro a Ludwig y por primera vez le sonrió sinceramente y le dio las gracias.

-Lo siento mucho Lovino...- murmuró Ludwig. - Por Antonio...

-No lo mataste tu...

-No, pero yo... Yo... Tenia que haberle avisado... Las veces que pude hablar con él...

Lovino se acercó a Ludwig y por mi sorpresa le abrazo.

-Has mantenido a mi hermano vivo y feliz y eso es más de lo que yo podría hacer... No tengo palabras para agradecerte esto...

Me mordí el labio, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos pero falle estrepitosamente. Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo y se escapo de entre mis labios. Me aferre al brazo de mi hermano y a Ludwig.

-Te acuerdas... Feliciano...- murmuró entre lágrimas. Le observé, sin entender a que se refería.

-¿De que...?

-L-la frase que nos decía siempre mamá... La del Talmud...

Todo había terminado... Todo aquel sufrimiento se había acabado y había cumplido con mi palabra, había sobrevivido a la guerra y podría ser libre al lado de Ludwig, de mis amigos. Y aquella frase... de aquella frase me acordaría toda la vida.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

_**Sayonaraa**_


	25. Epílogo

**Y finalmente, el día que tanto temia i tambien esperava, no voy a mentir, ha llegado :') estoy muy feliz de haver escrito esta historia y puedo decir con toda seguridad que esta es mi historia favorita de entre todas las mías! En fin, solo me queda agradeceros vuestro apoyo mientras la escribia, todos los follows, todos los favoritos i por encima de todo los que dejaron review y me dieron animos para que continuara. Consegui mi meta de llegar a los cien, algo que de verdad no crei posible :') Gracias, muchisima gracias a todos, y casi estoy a las 400 visitas de esta historia este mes! **

**Dejadme muchos reviews, para ver si os ha gustado o no, para ver si deberia hacer otra sobre la segunda guerra mundial aunque se que esta es irrepetible! De verdad, me ha gustado mucho escribirla para vosotros y la considero todo un exito! Gracias a todos mis lectores :') **

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo:<strong>

Hacía más de 50 años que veía aquello: aquella torre, aquella puerta, aquellos barracones, aquel tren y aquellos largos caminos que había recorrido tantas veces. Me parecía imposible de creer que volvía a estar allí pero mis ojos, a pesar de tener una edad, no me engañaban. Casi podía oír los gritos de desesperación, el ruido de las botas de los nazis o los gritos de los kapos. Al pasar por debajo de la puerta de la muerte, en Birkenau, todos los recuerdos que habían estado aplazados en mi mente habían vuelto.

Mi hija me tenía bien cogido por el brazo, para ayudarme a mover ya que a mis ochenta años ya no tenía tanta agilidad como la había tenido a los diecisiete, en aquel mismo lugar. Pero ese había sido mi deseo, moverme des de Roma hasta Polonia para poder ver una última vez aquel campo. Para mi mala suerte, Ludwig hacía solo dos años que nos había abandonado y había pasado a mejor vida, pero también sabía que él no quería volver allí.

Aunque para mi también hubieran sido unos días horribles no pude evitar sentir un deje de nostalgia, porque al fin y al cabo habían sido días, y yo había vivido muchas emociones allí dentro, perdidas, reencuentros... Mucha gente se sorprendía de ver a alguien tan viejo como yo allí pero en cuanto corrió un poco la voz entre los turistas de que yo era un superviviente mucha gente vino a preguntar y a saludar.

¿Quizás que te cuente un poco como acabo todo, no? Ludwig y yo pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, tal y como habíamos prometido. Después de la guerra nos fuimos a vivir a Itália, en Roma, donde yo había estado viviendo hasta entonces. La guerra había dejado a muchos niños sin padres así que tres años después recogimos una niña de cuatro años y la criamos como si fuera nuestra hija. Esta misma era quien me sujetaba del brazo para que no me cayese. Su marido y mis nietos la estaban esperando en casa pero ella había hecho el esfuerzo de acompañarme a Auschwitz y Birkenau.

Lovino murió solo tres años después de la guerra al contraer un cáncer, cosa que nos dejo a todos un poco hecho polvos. Gilbert inició una relación con el mismo ruso que nos ayudó al ser liberados, Ivan y ambos vivían en Kaliningrado aún. Kiku y Alfred vivieron un tiempo en Estados Unidos pero después se fueron a Japón dónde vivieron felices hasta el año pasado, cuando ambos perecieron.

La vida no fue fácil después de la guerra. Había miseria y hambre pero todos nos ayudamos mutuamente y conseguimos salir.

Y la verdad, aún habiendo vivido un infierno, no hubiera cambiado nada de mi pasado. De los errores la gente aprende, y de aquel error el mundo debía aprender y los que habíamos sobrevivido eramos los que teníamos que mantener la memoria viva, para que las generaciones futuras no cometieran los mismos errores que había sufrido la humanidad entera.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?...- me preguntó mi hija, Judith. Le sonreí y le asegure que sí. La guía del campo estaba a mi lado todo el rato, haciendo preguntas que yo de buen grato respondía. Le explique mi historia con Ludwig, de la que todos quedaron asombrados.

¡Oh! Pude recuperar las cartas y mi diario. De vez en cuando las leía. Parecían tan lejanos, pero a la vez tan cercanos aquellos días. Los primeros días de guerra, en el escondite y como todos deseábamos que todo aquello terminara pronto.

Observaba los crematorios destrozados, volados. Los nazis habían intentando cubrir, esconder lo imposible. Destruir todas las pruebas de aquello. Pero no podían destruir nuestros recuerdos. Nuestro dolor.

Pise aquella tierra, aquella hierba que años atrás había tocado la sangre de miles de personas, aquellas paredes de los crematorios que habían oído los gritos de la gente, habían observado centenares, miles, millones de muertes. De repente, pare y señale uno de los barracones. Todo el grupo con el que iba miro el que yo había señalado con expectación.

-Fue allí...

-¿El que?- me preguntó mi hija.

-Allí era dónde dormía yo... Ese era mi barracon... Me acuerdo muy bien...

-¿Está seguro? Todos son muy iguales...- musitó la guía.

-¡Segurísimo! - le dije con una sonrisa. - Yo también creía eso cuando estuve aquí, que todos eran iguales , así que me tuve que aprender cual era el mío contando los barracones. Y ese era el mío. En la sexta fila, el segundo.

Haciendo una pequeña excepción me dejaron entrar a mi y a mi hija en el barracón. Todo estaba más limpio pero aún así, era igual. Los altillos de madera, lo que nosotros llamábamos cama. Acaricie con los dedos todo aquellos y no pude evitar emocionarme. Volver a estar allí después de tantos años... Era como revivir el pasado, tenía la sensación de volver a ser joven, de tener que salir al patio a hacer el recuento y después trabajar hasta la caída del sol. Mi hija me abrazo con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te quieres marchar?

-No... Aún no...

Fuimos caminando a lo largo del camino principal hasta llegar al memorial que había al final de todo, al lado de las cámaras de gas derrumbadas.

Deje mi bastón a mi hija y busqué dentro de mi americana de pana una cosa. De allí, con una pequeña sonrisa, saque una rosa, un poco seca ya pero aún conservaba su color rojo. Baje un poco y la deje encima del memorial y después, con un pequeño sollozo recordé a todos los que perdí en la guerra, y a todos los compañeros que perecieron en ella. Y de nuevo, me acorde de la frase que me recordó mi hermano el día que volví a ver a Ludwig.

_Quien salva una vida, salva el mundo entero. _

_The end_

* * *

><p><strong>La última frase la he sacado de la lista de Schindler aunque en el Talmund también pone esa frase. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos y todas :)<br>**

**¿Reviews? **

**Sayonaraa**


End file.
